Addicted
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Raven Michales is addicted to sex, her addiction finds her on Smackdown Live where the buffet is waiting, perhaps along the way she'll find someone just like her...Crap summary I know, basically sex with a very thin plot-line, ENJOY! Involves a cast of wwe superstars & divas!
1. Randy Orton The teacher

**Chapter 1 Randy Orton; The teacher**

The first time I had sex I was eighteen and very in-experienced. Even though I had never had sex, I was fascinated by the subject, from what I read and what I saw, it looked like a world of fun that I was missing out on. It all started a grey drizzly Tuesday (don't things always happen on rainy days? lol), I was at my Dad's trying to rid my boredem. I had moved out from my Father's sometime ago and moved in with my sisters, ( I have three) but with them all away, I found myself a little lonely and alot bored.

Before I go on, I will explain who I am and what I look like. My name is Raven Michales and my Father is Shawn Michales, (that will explain how my 'teacher' came into the picture)

I'm five-foot three, slender and covered in tattoos. From my neck down I have tattoos, I love body art as much as I love sex. My privates are free of tattoos, I have thirteen double-D breasts with little nipple rings. I have black hair with silver ringlets, my eyes are the same colour as my ringlets, giving people the impression that I was blind. Sometimes I liked to trick people into thinking I am. I have peircings in almost every hole you could imagine (you know what I mean)

Anyways, I was sitting at Dad's table trying to finish my crossword when Randy came and sat with me, Randy and Dad's other work friends were a normality at his house, when I was a kid they used to stay over and I had the pleasing company of some of the greats. But I was older now and I no longer wanted to play childrens games, looking at Randy I wanted to play another kind of game.

"You look so enthused Raven"

I couldn't help but grunt, mostly because he had this rich deep voice, the second he started talking my pussy started to moisten. If he kept talking, I would have hot juices sliding down my thighs. Not that it would be the first time Randy made my panties wet and sticky.

"I'm really bored"

"I noticed"

He didn't say anything but I noticed those icy blue orbs looking my young body over, a dull throb had started in my pussy, aching to be touched and played with. I decided that because I couldn't go home and get my fun vibrating toys out I would at least try and coax Randy into playing some sort of naked game. Turns out I didn't need to do much coaxing because as soon as I mentioned the idea of having sex, he latched onto my tattooed wrist and dragged me upstairs.

I had warned him that I was a virgin and that I probably wouldn't know how to do much, but I was eager to learn. His lips kissed mine, soft and yet firm at the same time. A sweet flavour burst onto my tastebuds as his tongue parted my lips. A quiver went up my spine, his expert hands un-buttoning my black shirt. I was thankful I had skipped the bra that morning. The moment my shirt was on the ground, his lips went from mine to my right nipple, that tongue flicking the bud and softly biting it until it became so hard, the ring was like decoration. He moved between my large tits, making the nipples stand on end until I felt a slippery hand between my legs. I jumped a little as he rubbed my clit through my black panties, the throbbing only became more intense as he slipped a finger inside.

The tight walls clutched around the digit hungrily, a low squelching sound echoed in my ears making me cringe. I couldn't help it, the feel of his fingers fucking me just got me hotter and hotter. Randy took his fingers away making me sigh, I was enjoying it obviously.

Randy's large hands pulled down my black (I wear nothing but black) skirt taking my soaked panties with it. I stepped out my clothes, daringly I reached for his shirt, needing to feel the soft skin under my fingertips. Randy allowed me to pull it off as he worked on his jeans. When we were both naked and I had juices leaking down my legs, he picked me up and layed me on the bed. His long strong body pulling my legs apart, those devious fingers pulling apart my pussy lips sending another shiver down my spine. He sucked my clit into his mouth, his finger rubbing around my pussy. I tried to keep still but that just wasn't happening so I put my hands to good use, I rubbed my massive tits together pulling at the nipples as I bucked against his face. His hot tongue slid inside the tight hole, it was like he was trying to tickle my belly-button from the inside. A groan left my lips as his tongue left my pussy and he slipped in two fingers, on instinct I bucked against them trying to get more inside the tight wet hole. I couldn't control my movements anymore and I was officially on auto, the hot sparks kept travelling through my body until I thought I was going to go blind, my voice screamed out loudly as my pussy let out a gush. Randy lapped up everything that came out, that hot tongue darting all over my fire-conducting pussy. His lips found mine again and I was able to taste what he did, it didn't taste that bad actually and I found it only got me hotter until I thought my body was going to combust. Randy pulled his lips away from mine,

"Are you ready for this?" He stroked his thick cock which was so swollen it was almost standing flat against his belly. The words had vanished from me and all I could do was nod, my first orgasm (with another person) was so good that I wanted another one. Slowly he pushed his dick inside me, it was painful I will admit but it got worse when I grabbed his rear end and just pushed him all the way in. I winced as he become buried to the hilt. Randy stayed still for a moment, allowing me to adjust and my pussy get used to the sudden intruder, I had thought that using toys would make the first time easier, I was wrong. Possibly because Randy was thicker than most of my toys. My fingers clenched at his tight butt, it fit beneath my grip perfectly, before I could say anything Randy started to flex his hips, his cock sliding out and then slamming back inside. The coils in my stomach were being jabbed at, my body jumping from all the pleasure being dished out, I could feel my orgasm coming as he kept slamming inside me, fingers grasping at skin until I thought he was going to tear my tattoos off. Randy pulled from me, his body leaving mine.

"On your hands and knees"

Eagerly I got on my hands and knees, his dick pushing at my opening again, my back arched as he slid inside further. He grabbed onto my hips slamming my pussy back against his cock as hard as he could. I was starting to like the roughness of his actions, even if I was going to be sore the next day. Randy kept fucking away faster, my arms barely staying up as another orgasm shattered up my spine, I wasn't even sure how I managed to stay upright, Randy flipped my body over allowing me to breathe slightly, his hand jacking his cock as fast as he could, hot cum splattered on my stomach and tits, my hands instantly rubbing it in like it was lotion.

Randy flopped down beside me for a moment, breathing coming out in rasps from both of us. Just like I suspected, I had enjoyed this experience so much that I couldn't wait for another.

"Would you be interested in bein my teacher Randy? Just so I can learn the basics"

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised at what I was asking, possibly wondering if I was serious.

"You don't have too"

He lent over and kissed me gently, he stopped kissing me for a moment, his sticky hand gently swiping my cheek. "I'd love too"

I kissed his cheek greatfully, "Good. Now I need a shower. You're welcome to join me"

Randy let out a chuckle as he followed me to the bathroom, knowing like I did that we would get dirty far before we got clean.


	2. The new Wyatt family

**Chapter 2 The new Wyatt family**

I think about that day alot, it was a fantastic time in my life where I could indulge in my habit as much as I wanted. It had been four years since that day with Randy and I had learnt alot thanks to his great teaching ability. I knew what people thought of me and honestly, I just didn't care. I wasn't hurting anybody, well except that guy last week but in my defence, he wanted me to hit him. It just turned out that I tend to punch like a man. Anyways moving on. Shockingly it all started on a sunny day, probably the reason I wasn't expecting it, but my Uncle Shane (trust me, you don't even wanna know because it will blow your mind and not in a good way) stopped by with a very exciting deal. He wanted an extra pair of hands for minimum wage, not that he couldn't afford it but thats business men for you, I was about to tell him to shove it when I realised that he was pretty much presenting me with a human buffet, just thinking about all the attractive men and women started to get me horny. I don't know how much Shane knew about my extra activities but he mentioned Randy and how he was often 'free'. So I told him he had a deal as long as he didn't make a fuss on how I did things. He said that was fine as long as I didn't hurt no-body or give my sister some extra work (Izzy is a M.E)

So I pretty much packed what I needed, clothes, my mega-drive and of course some of my vibrating toys. Who knows, I might find a beautiful woman to share them with, wouldn't mind a piece of Becky Lynch, or Alexa Bliss. I got on the first plane I could and met with Shane at the arena so he could go over what exactly my job would entail. I was pretty much a slave and not in a hot way. I certainly didn't mind when I saw two very fine gentleman walking backstage with no shirts on, seriously my pussy started vibrating with pleasure, begging me to pounce on them right then and there. Believe me I wanted too but I was able to restrain myself, not that I didn't get a fantastic look at their asses, hey they were looking at my tits, fair is fair. Besides there was something way more fun on my mind, Randy Orton. I hadn't seen him in quite a while and I guess I wanted to show him some other tricks I had learnt. I am actually proud to say that Randy is actually a friend, admittedly one I ain't seen in a while, but thats wrestling for you. I knocked on the door which said Wyatt family, apparently Randy was a Wyatt now so there's that.

"What?" He barked out, clearly he wasn't in the mood for visitors but me being me, I never know when to stop. So I knocked again.

"What?" He barked out again.

"Telegram for Mr Orton"

"What the fuck?" He muttered clearly confused because that was our code back in the day to keep my Father from finding out. It worked. Kinda.

"Raven!" His eyes lit up like christmas lights, it helped that I had un-zipped my shirt so my tits were almost pouring from the cotton.

"Sign here please"

Randy laughed, sadly he covered my breasts up meaning he had company. It wasn't sexual company because he gently pulled me into the room, his newest team-mate Bray Wyatt sitting in his usual rocking chair. I should probably mention that I love wrestling just as much as sex, if you think about it, wrestling is like soft-core porn. Think about that.

"Bray this is my friend Raven, this is Bray"

The way he looked at me told me that Randy had told him all about our friendship, as long as they were nice things then I didn't give a shit. I offered my hand

"Nice to meet you"

He gently kissed my knucles, "And you"

Randy wrenched my hand back, a scowl on his face. "Don't do that Bray"

"Ooh touchy" I teased making Randy glare at me.

"I know what you're like Raven"

"You're mean" I pouted at him, what I wanted to do was pounce and just start fucking his brains out while Bray watched, and then joined in. Now that's an idea. I swear to God my pussy was shouting 'do it!'

"Hey Randy are you free tonight?"

He looked at me, that coy smirk coming to his face, he looked at Bray for a second before looking back to me. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't mind sharin if you don't"

Like I thought the rest of the day had me sitting on the bench so to speak, although I did get a pretty good look at Nattie's tits while she went over her match with Becky Lynch, I watched them practice and by the end of it I was pretty much leaving a wet patch on the seat. Told you, wrestling is soft-core porn. When I got back to my hotel room which Shane had booked for me, I found that my room was all ready occupied. Randy and Bray were sitting on the double bed, watching the door like two excited children waiting for Santy Claus. I wasn't even surprised that Randy had found his way in, he obviously had some pull with the hotel staff. I had been with two guys before but I never had two in me at the same time, the way they got up and sandwiched me told me I was going to get my wish tonight. Bray's lips set to work on my neck, making me arch into his touch, my pulse was all ready beginning to speed up. Randy took my lips as they both set about un-dressing me, Bray kept rubbing his hardening dick against my ass cheeks, I hadn't been fucked in the ass yet but I was willing to give it a go, at least once. Soft purrs started from my body, Randy's lips pulling at my nipples, Bray's chubby fingers between my legs, I was so lucky that they were holding me up because my knees were close to buckling. Little pants started errupting, all ready I was approaching orgasm thanks to Bray's fingers. Before I could scream the hotel down, Randy pulled me until I was face to face with Bray, now Randy had his fingers in my wet pussy as Bray kissed me, his beard kinda tickled my face but that could easily be over-looked due to Randy's fingers fucking me to a great bliss. They took their bodies from mine so they could undress me properly, I always liked the look on men's faces when they see me naked, I'm not egotisitical but people always assume that because I'm covered in tatts and peircings, that I'm not beautiful, they quickly change their minds when I get naked. Women always seem to be open the possibility that I could still be attractive. Bray's eyes took in my naked form, he went from my large tits to the hard pink nipples, down my slender tummy with it's black belly stud to my hairless cunt. The lips were opening on their own now, they wanted more fingers, more tongues and more cock. Lightly I felt a hand on each shoulder, sinking me to the ground, good thing because my knees were barely holding me up as it was. Quickly they undressed, until I had two hard cocks in my face, each one long and thick although shockingly Bray's was bigger. The swollen heads leaking fluid which I needed to have, I have no idea which one I had first but I had one in my mouth and one in my hand, stroking and sucking until I was pretty sure my slurping sounds were the only noises in the hotel. Grunts from them and a random hand in my black locks told me I was doing my job well. If my mouth was big enough I'd try and fit both cocks in there at once, the taste of their pre-cum was making me crazy, I knew if they came now it would ruin the rest of the fun but damn it, I was thirsty. One cock pulled away leaving me with one, then that one was taken away, now I'm sad.

"Don't pout Raven" Randy purred at me, Bray's strong arms lifting me to my feet, pretty sure one of them was asleep, I can tell you my pussy wasn't, it was buzzing and oozing demanding more. Bray led to the bed as Randy laid down, I knew what was expected of me for a second I wondered just how this would work, Bray was six-foot something and I was only five-three so I knew a stretch would certainly have to be made. I let out the most pleased groan as I sank my hot cunt onto his hard cock, I had missed the feeling of Randy inside me, I almost forgot Bray was here but he soon reminded me when he ran a hand over my toned ass, his fingers pulling apart the cheeks, pleased with what he saw. I kept moving against Randy slowly, I didn't want him cumming before I had both cocks inside me. Cold liquid splattered the little hole before he worked a finger inside, I grunted pushing back needing more. Bray kept working his fingers over my asshole as Randy kept my pussy busy. Bray took my hips and raised me up a bit, I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stay like this but the moment his cock started to press against the tight opening, I knew I would stay like this forever if I had too. It was a tight squeeze, my eyes shutting trying to rid the pain that had tears welling. Bray let out a grunt as his dick was lodged all the way in my ass, it took a little getting used too but the second they started moving I found that I was comfortably full, I kept moving on top of Randy while Bray snapped his hips, now I definately knew I was gonna be sore the next day. Teeth latched onto nipples, pulling and biting until the screams just burst from me, colours flashed in front of my eyes so vividly I swore I could taste them. Like a well oiled machine the three of us moved, groans of joys bouncing around the room, Bray slapped his hands down on my ass making me crazier, I enjoyed a good spanking which Bray seemed more than eager to fulfil. I could feel them getting harder as they moved me like their personal rag-doll, Randy's body jerked as he spurted hot cum deep into my belly, Bray wasn't far behind him, hot goo spreading inside my ass. I'm sure it was running out and down my legs but I didn't care, I was shaking from the effect of my own orgasms. We stayed together in our twisted puzzle before I decided to shower quickly, I've gone to bed with cum on me and it was not a good idea.

I had a quick shower making sure all the sweat was off my skin, I was pleased to see that neither of them had left and neither of them had put on clothes yet, they just lay on the bed trying to get their breath back.

"Didn't I tell you Bray"

"Yeah yeah"

"Do I even wanna know Randy?"

"Trust me, it was all good"

"Better be" I said nestling between their sweaty bodies, just feeling their moist skin was making me want another go, told you I didn't know when to stop. The buzz in my pussy was back to dull hum, it wanted a few moments to relax, it soon changed it's mind when Bray started stroking his fingers up my pussy lips, Randy was more than happy to sit back and watch. Soon new juices started to flow as strong arms pulled my legs until I was straddled over his face, that hot tongue licking over my clit and inside the tight hole, Bray didn't seem to mind that Randy had not long ago cum deep inside me. Little yelps passed my lips as my hips bucked against his face, urging him to keep going, a loud shout pressed my vocal chords, Bray's teeth nibbling on the sensitive button, fingers running over the small bolt I had in there. My hands kneading my tits together roughly needing more contact as Bray licked all the juices that were flowing from me again, the orgasm came faster this time. Those hands were back to slapping my ass, swear to God I would have his hand print etched into my ass. Randy had moved from his spot, his semi-hard cock pressing against my lips, I opened my mouth and took him in, lapping and swirling my tongue and feeling him grow in my mouth. I tried to concentrate on what I was doing but with Bray tongue fucking me and Randy face fucking me, I quickly lost focus, I let the body go to auto again and just did what I could. Slurps errupted in my eardrums as I came all over Bray's waiting mouth, hot liquid filling my mouth as Randy emptied all the cum he had left. For the second time that night, I flopped down tiredly, well and truely fucked. Now all I wanted to do was sleep, tiredness and sweat reigned over my body while the sweet taste of Randy sat on my tongue, at least I wasn't thirsty anymore. The boys stayed with me for a moment before taking seperate showers and leaving me to sleep. I was more surprised that they both kissed me good-night and asking for a repeat performance at some point. I promised to make time for them.

I quickly took another shower before slipping between the sheets and quickly falling asleep.

 **A/N Any certain superstars/divas you wanna see? Let me know! Hopefully you guys enjoy and onwards we go!**


	3. Fearless Nikki

**A/N As requested a lil bit of Nikki Bella, This is just a taste...Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 Fearless Nikki**

It had been almost a week without playing, well not completely. I had bought some new porn DVDs and a couple of Penthouse' but that's about it. Apparently I had to do some actual work. Oh well it happens. So after all the cock I had had, I felt like some pussy. Guess it wasn't shocking that I enjoy both sexes, what can I say? I'm greedy. The good thing about having to do some actual work was I had been introduced to the Divas and had made some time to actually make some friends. They were all very nice and welcoming, well except Carmella but I wouldn't take that personally. It wasn't that she was bitchy or catty, Carmella just seemed a bit...distant towards me, she would quickly leave the room when I came in. I think she was afraid I would rape her. After a very long morning of running errands for Daniel Bryan I was finally able to stop by the Divas locker room and ask my latest conquest for a night of her time. Nikki Bella was certainly a beautiful woman, I could picture her now, those firm thighs wrapped around my ears while I licked that wet snatch like there was no tomorrow. There was only one problem, Nikki had a boyfriend which meant I couldn't have her unless her boyfriend agreed, (that was just one of my rules and I wasn't so keen to break that one)

When I got into the locker room, it was only Nikki in there. She was stretching her lean body out, those fake tits of her's expanding further. Certainly wouldn't mind having those in my grasp. I bet she would have perfect nipples.

"Hey Raven"

"Hey Nikki" I tried not to stare at her shapely body because that would give me the urge to touch her everywhere.

"Raven can I ask you something?" Those rich brown eyes stared a hole through me.

"Sure"

Nikki seemed to fidgit a little, her body hopping from one foot to the other making her boobs wobble. It was almost majestic to watch actually, I could spend a while just watching her bare tits bounce around.

"Just spit it out Nikki"

"I heard from the guys that you...spent the night with Randy and Bray"

"That's a lie...They left after the second round"

Her eyes seemed to expand "So it's true?"

"Pretty much"

I honestly didn't see the big deal, but clearly to Nikki it was a big deal.

Nikki went back to looking nervous, I couldn't help but laugh. Think about this; this woman spends most of her time dressed in barely anything, grappling with another woman who is wearing about the same amount of clothing, over who gets to be on top for three seconds and she's nervous about sex? Tell me thats not mind-boggling.

"Spit it out Nikki, I ain't got all day"

"I was wondering if you were interested in women?"

"Why? Are you offerin Nikki?"

"Yes"

"Well clear it with your boyfriend and I'll be more than happy to eat your pussy Nikki"

Again she let out a blush, I think it was my bluntness.

"He's all ready said yes"

"Then I'll meet you at my hotel room tonight after half eight, room thirteen"

"Have you even been with a woman Raven?"

"You tell me Nikki"

She didn't say a thing as I got up and stood in front of her, her eyes were locked on mine as I eased my hand up her skirt. Nikki let out a soft groan as I ran my fingers over the lace of her panties. Even through the barrier I could feel her starting to get wet. I took my hand out, some serious restraint on my part.

"I'll see you tonight Nikki, for now I have worky" I grinned before heading back out the door. Her voice calling out after me.

"You're mean!"

Right on half eight, I heard the knocking at my door. I had been waiting so patiently for Miss Bella. Even if my pussy threatend to go on strike if I didn't touch it. When I let Nikki in she looked twice as nervous as she did in the locker room. Clearly this was her first time with a woman. She had on a mini-skirt which showed off her long legs and a tight white tee that had her breasts straining against the material. Nikki scoured me up and down, I had decided to be far more simple, all I had on was my favourite pair of lacy black panties.

"See somethin you like Nikki?"

I could see her trying not to drool, "You have so many tattoos" Tentatively her caramel hands reached for my body, her slender fingers tracing patterns over the pictures on my arms, across my shoulders and finally the two small ones I have on the tops of my breasts. I took her hand and pulled her to the bed so we could be far more comfy. This is how short I am, even sitting down Nikki was taller than I was. I kissed her lips, instantly she responded, her tongue flying across the closed seam begging for entry. The fire started to spread as her tongue touched mine, a grunt of pleasure came from her system when she felt the two bolts in my tongue. I reached for the hem of her shirt, eager to have those tits free and in my reach. Nikki pulled away letting me yank it over her head and throw it in some random direction.

Nikki let out another moan as I latched onto her right nipple, my tongue swirling around the pink nub until it stood out, my fingers rolling her left nipple between my fingers, Nikki threw her head back, grunting softly as I whipped my mouth between her tits. Say what you will about fake breasts, they are still alot of fun to play with. Nikki laid back on the bed as I travelled my mouth lower, the smoothness of her skin and the groans of joys only got to me more. I pulled down her skirt, Nikki raising her perfectly round hips so I could get it off, now she was in nothing but her panties and I had to stop myself from just diving at her cunt. Little wet spots appeared over her red panties.

"Raven" Nikki got out softly as I spread open her thighs. I had no idea how long I had Nikki for so I was going to enjoy the beauty of the former Divas champ while I could. Starting with the insides of her thighs, I kissed every inch of skin, sliding my tongue over the little nip marks I had left. Nikki kept her body moving, little groans spilling off her tongue. I kissed her pussy through the cloth of her red lacys, her body jolting as I kept rubbing her through the matarial.

I kept my fingers tracing over the outline of her pussy, there was no way to keep her still.

"Nikki do you like these panties?"

"Not really" Nikki panted out,

"Good" I took a handful of the redness and just pulled until they came apart in peices, Nikki let out a giggle as I tossed the trash aside and went back to my original goal. I propped those legs open again, tattooed fingers prying apart the swollen lips, fresh juices trickling onto the bed spread. Before she could change her mind I licked the length of her wet snatch, the taste of Nikki settling on my tongue, demanding more until I became allergic to it. Fingers traced her pussy and up to clit, the little ball getting a few hard rubs that made her body almost fly through the roof. I actually had to snake an arm around her belly to keep the girl on the bed, no matter it's not the first time I've had to do this with one arm, or hand rather. I sucked her slit into my mouth, my tongue flicking the ball as fast as it could, slender fingers sliding inside her, opening her up and making the juices fall faster. Nikki grasped onto the bed with one hand, the other on the back of my head keeping my flapping tongue and busy fingers buried in her wet pussy. If I was about to die from suffocation I would gladly do it buried in Nikki's hot pussy. Nikki bucked hips slightly, a long line of swear words coming from her mouth as fresh juices spurted on my tongue and chin. Slowly her grip on my locks became un-glued and she let me up for air, the second I had a gulp of air I went straight back to her hairless cunt, the taste of her was intoxicating and I needed more.

"Raven" Nikki whimpered out as I lapped at her lightly. "Wanna taste you"

I took myself away from her pussy, my hands ripping off my own panties which were more than soaked, the juices sliding down my thighs. I pushed Nikki's body back to the bed, my mouth on her's again, her kisses were hungrier now, hands grasping my tits as if they would vanish. I turned myself around so we had a hot sixty-nine thing going, Nikki wasted no time opening my wet slit, her tongue licking and sucking at the wet lips, her index finger swiping at the ball shoved through my clit. My pussy was on fire again, I could hear it screaming at Nikki 'Keep going! Keep going'

It was like Nikki could hear it because her assult on my pussy only got more intense, I went back to burying my face in her twat, the rhythm was found easily, our slurps spurring us on as the flying colours blurred my vision again, I couldn't stop shuddering as Nikki lapped at every inch of my pussy, fingers diving inside fucking me to another orgasm. I could barely concentrate on her pussy but I managed to somehow focus because her orgasm had her crying out loudly, most of it was muffled but I could make out the word fuck. I let her body come down from the high, her pussy was literally vibrating as I pulled my fingers out. I let Nikki come up for air, instantly her fingers went straight into her mouth, sucking the last of my juices, I did the exact same thing. We laid there breathless, the quietness finally glancing around the room.

"Would you like a shower Nikki?"

"I don't think I can move" Nikki let out a small chuckle, "Would you carry me?"

"Sure" I somehow managed to stand up, I took Nikki's hand and pulled her off the bed. I manged to her into my arms like a blushing bride, it looked comical I know seeing as how I was smaller than she was, small or not I had some serious strength.

"Rae I was kidding!"

"Now you tell me" I said as I put her down on the bathroom floor. I turned the shower on and waited for it to get to the right temp.

The hot water sliding over my body was the second best feeling I had had tonight. I washed Nikki's body down for her taking special care to be gentle with her pussy, no doubt her clit would be very sore right now cause I know mine was.

"I have to admit something Rae"

"Is it the fact that you've clearly been with other women when you gave the impression that you hadn't"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a nympho Nik, I'm not dumb"

"You're a nympho?"

"Yeah movin on from that. What did you have to confess?" I turned her body around so I could wash her back.

"When I told John he said that it was cool if we fucked but only if I try and rope you into a three way with us"

"So you had a hidden motive?" I pushed my hand between her legs and gave her clit a slight pinch. Not enough to hurt her but enough to have a jab of pleasing jars burst through her system.

"Naughty girl Nikki. If I wasn't so tired, I would spank you"

Nikki put her bottom out, wriggling her hips. I gave each cheek a slight smack.

"So will you join us for a threesome?"

"What? Right now?"

Nikki laughed, she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, my hands instantly going to her hips. "No silly, but at some point"

"On one condition"

"I'm listening"

"The next time you want something, ask for it. Don't go sneakin around with hidden motives. Thats just a dick move Nikki"

Her lips touched mine softly, the water cascading down our taut frames, I couldn't help myself, I knew that she would be sore and I knew she would wanna get back to her man, but I just had to touch her pussy. Nikki moaned into my mouth as I softly rubbed her clit, I wasn't the only one craving one more touch, her fingers instantly went hunting for that clit-stud. I kept rubbing my fingers over the sensitive button and inside her. Nikki started shaking again, mouths mashing together hard trying to win the race of cumming fast.

"Rae!" Nikki screamed out, the orgasm shaking her core until I thought she would fall. I let out a loud shout, my mouth falling into a perfect O. Two seconds after another shattering orgasm, the door started rattling. Even from in the shower I knew who it was.

"Your man is here" I teased as Nikki got out of the shower and started toweling off.

"So are we on for the three-way?"

"Oh yes"

Nikki bit her lip again as she wrapped the towel around her body, "And can we do this again?"

"Oh for sure, even if I have to kidnap you from Cena. I think I could take him"

Nikki laughed like I was joking so I let her think that. Nikki pulled on her clothes, I stayed naked, I would only be going to bed so I didn't need pjs.

"Nikki!" John called out still banging on the door.

"Go before he breaks it down and somehow I'm blamed"

Before she went she just had to stick her hot little tongue down my throat. I could only groan because it made me want her more.

"Bye Rae!" Nikki called out followed by John's smooth drawl.

"Bye Raven"

"Bye!"

I really hoped that Nikki meant it about another encounter because I had something really special up my sleeve for Miss Bella, something she would well and truely love.

 **A/N You guys want a Nikki/Cena/Raven 3some? Also coming up, a request from Seth Rollins, a favour for Roman Reigns and a clash with Aj Styles (see what I did there? lol) Onwards we go!**


	4. Blissful fire

**Chapter 4 Blissful Fire!**

You know what I love? When you're sittin on a bench in the Diva's locker room, readin your latest _Hustler_ magazine when a shadow falls across your page, when you look up you're literally face-to-crotch with two of the hottest females in the locker room. That's what happened to me when I took my last break of the afternoon. I guess Becky and Alexa had heard all about my sex-capade with Nikki, who had text me earlier and said she and John would like my company next Friday, so can't wait for that.

"Hi girls. As much as I love being this close to your pussies, could you back away, I'm tryin to read"

"Told you Becky, Nikki was lying"

I put my magazine down, as much as I wanted to know how the secretary really got her promotion, I had a sneaky feeling that this was going to be my own _Hustler_ -worthy story. Ok my pussy alerted me to that fact, it was buzzin away and screaming, tellin me that I had two hot women in front of me and I had to get my greedy fingers and hot tongue in there before I lost my chance.

"Now that would depend on what Nikki told you Alexa"

"She said that you guys spent an evening together" Alexa put her index finger and her middle finger on either side of her mouth and wriggled her tongue,

"Kay, I didn't do that Alexa but I did eat her pussy if that's what you're askin"

Becky and Alexa looked at each other before turning to me "Was that your first time with a woman?"

"Nope"

Alexa got that wicked grin on her face, her eyes practically twinkling, "Wanna do it again with us?"

"All right but you're gonna have to get naked cause I can't do it like this, I can do this" I lent forward and buried my nose deep in Becky's clothed pussy, I swear I could smell the juices trickling out of her. Alexa quickly locked the door so no one could interrupt our fun. By the time she came back to me, I all ready had Becky's pants off, my sneaky fingers opening up her wet slit, my tongue flicking in and out of that tight wet hole. Her neatly trimmed straight fire pubes were tickling my nose slightly but I couldn't get enough of her, she had a taste that I needed to be stuck on my tongue forever so I could go back to it. Becky let out a yelp, my teeth latching onto her clit softly, giving it a nibble as I slid a finger inside her, her pussy clenched at my finger wanting more, Becky's breathing was only getting more ragged, my mouth eating her much to my delight.

I heard Alexa let out a moan of lust mixed with disappointment, I pulled my juice covered mouth from Becky so I could lean over to Alexa. Alexa was rubbing her pussy softly, watching me eat Becky had really turned her on because I could see the juices sliding down her legs, like a good girl, or a hunger-starved one, I licked up her legs so her sweet taste wouldn't be wasted. Alexa let out a 'oh' of surprise the moment my tongue licked the length of her, she tasted different to Becky, not a bad different just different. I had one hand still on Becky, fingers sliding in and out of her fast as she rubbed her clit fast, my mouth still licking and tasting Alexa. I could feel my own juices sliding down my legs, not that I cared, I was too busy tongue fucking Alexa while my left hand finger-fucked Becky, they couldn't stop moving, letting out grunts of joy as juices squleched beneath my fingers and flowed into my mouth. Becky's body froze for a moment before letting out the deepest sexiest moan, fresh hot juices covering my fingers, Alexa wasn't far behind her, her tiny hand wrapped around my head so I couldn't get my mouth out, I just went on auto, flicking my tongue and trying to catch every tangy bit of her cum. They both came down from their high, my body sinking back into the bench. It looked as though I would have to finish myself, not that I minded that. Instead Becky and Alexa sat on either side of me, they both put a hand into my shorts, Alexa found my clit easily giving it quick rubs that matched Becky slipping two fingers deep inside my pussy, the juices mingling on her fingers, each of them had pulled a tit from my loose shirt, teeth and tongues mashing on my nipples as they bought to another shattering orgasm. I could hardly keep the scream from bouncing from my mouth.

The three of us flopped back to the bench, tired and in my case hot and possibly sweaty.

"So how long have you guys been dating?"

It was pretty obvious that they were together, at least in some form. It wasn't the fact (shockingly) that they both just let me eat them both to cumming, it was how they looked at each other, and how somehow when they each had a hand in my shorts which I had taken off so I could change, I didn't wanna spend the rest of the day with hot juices sliding down my legs.

"We're not dating" Becky said, her Irish accent making me quiver, I liked accents, well except the French but lets not get into that.

"I'm not judgin, I'm just curious"

Again they shared that speical look that couples seemed to have, "We're not dating Rae" Alexa finally got out, "We're just..." She trailed off not knowing exactly how to describe her personal dealings with Becky.

"Forget I asked, I was just curious" I got up and put on some fresh clothes, I would've stayed but my phone had started dinging repeatedly, meaning Randy wanted to talk to me.

"I'll see you ladies later"

I plonked my body down in the grand-stands next to Randy, my tongue still tasting Alexa. I loved that taste, if I held my tongue a certain way, I could taste the both of them. I would love to have that taste forever.

"So is there a reason you called me"

"You smell like sex"

"And you smell like" I put my nose on his neck "Brute mixed with perfume. Ha! I'm not the only one gettin it on huh"

Randy gently pushed me away, "I have two things for you"

"Technically it's three things, each ball is counted Randy"

"It's not that...ok not just that." Randy pulled out a small rectangle shaped box wrapped in Christmas paper which had the words Happy Birthday splattered on it.

"It's not my birthday-slash-Xmas"

"Just open it"

I tore it open wondering what exactly was inside, it wasn't small enough for jewellery but not quite big enough for a book. When I had it free I almost lost my breathing forever. Inside was a perfect copy of my favourite game, in this day and age it's hard to find games that I like, given that the only console I play is the _Mega-Drive_ , finding games in their original cartridges like the one I was holding was very hard.

"Oh my God" I couldn't help but be a little touched, like I said it wasn't easy finding these games so he had gone to a little bit trouble. I have to admit it's nice to know that I mean a little something to him other than sex.

"Do you like it?" He asked cooly but I saw it in those blue orbs, he wanted me to like it.

"Of course I do" I gave him a hug before pulling out the instruction book this very ancient game and started reading the words I had long ago remembered.

"I have another present for you Rae"

"Is that why I got the first one?"

"Of course not"

"So whats the other present?"

"You'll get it tonight"

I couldn't help but pout like a child "But I want it now!"

Randy pinched the bridge of his nose, "I swear to God Rae, I'm this close to not giving you a spanking"

I kept pouting "Fine. I'll wait but it better be worth the wait"

Randy kissed my cheek, "Trust me you will love it"

 **A/N Wow! Hope you guys enjoyed! Coming up; Team building for SD, a clash with Aj and a favour for Roman Reigns plus a few more extras hidden up my sleeves! Onwards!**


	5. Team building

**Chapter 5 Team building**

Needless to say that by the time seven came around I was more than anxious. Randy had finally let me know what he had planned for me, and while it made me un-controllably horny I was also anxious. Right on time and before I could back out, the familiar tapping came at my door. Not that my pussy would've let me back out, it was all ready threatening me with striking. And not seeing Nikki and John on Friday. I opened the door and four of the five men that made up the Smackdown SS team ambled in. When Randy suggested this 'team building' I told him that Shane better not be apart of this because if he showed up I would rip his (Randy's) dick off and mount it on my fireplace. Yeah I can be a tad vicious honestly inviting my Uncle would just be wrong on so many levels.

I took off the robe I was wearing revealing my favourite strapless bra which was barely containing my heaving tits, and a pair of lacy panties and fishnet stockings. I skipped the heels for now cause I had a feeling I wouldn't be on my feet for long and I didn't need a repeat of the high heel incident. Less said about that the better.

"So Randy has told you why you're here and the rules?"

"Yeah something about you being a cock-hungry whore" Dean got out in a way that was totally expected of Dean Ambrose. Still there are just some things you don't say to someone's face, no matter how much I agreed with him.

"And now you don't get to play"

He just looked at me like I was joking, my pussy started up again but I think it knew deep down that it was an empty threat. Dean didn't have to know that just now.

"I'm serious, you're out, go sit down" I pointed to a lone corner of the room like a teacher putting a child on the naughty steps. I was more shocked that he actually listened. He plopped down on a chair huffing about how un-fair I was being.

Poor Aj just looked at me, not knowing what to do or say, the words just wouldn't come especially since he was starting to realise that this was happening and Dean was right. His eyes just kept expanding as Bray and Randy set to work on my clothing, I have to say I really like being squished between them, Bray's dick going back to it's rubbing on my ass. Apparently he was an ass man and he wasn't gonna apologize for it. Not that my ass was complaining. It happened to like the feel of Bray's hard cock knowing that it wouldn't be long until it was buried deep inside. Bray's thick body held me up as Randy slipped the last peice of clothing from my body, Aj hadn't moved from his spot but I could see the bulge getting bigger in his pants. Randy slipped a finger inside my pussy, I was actually amazed that I was still tight enough for their liking. Dean complained that he couldn't see properly, which I had done on purpose, I made sure that he didn't see an inch of my naked form until he apologized. Which knowing Ambrose would be a while.

I pulled Aj over to me so I could finally let him join in, his lips touched mine gently, his hands quivering inches from my tits. If he needed a bit of direction then I would be more than happy to give him some. I took his hands and made him grab my breasts, just so he knew it was ok, he seemed to forget that he was surrounded by two other guys, he pulled me until his body was smothering mine to the bed. He came up for breath and take off his clothes, the moment Aj stepped back Randy and Bray came diving in, their clothes all ready discarded, Randy got between my legs, his viper-like tongue tasting the juices that came oozing out, Bray had a tit in his mouth while my hand wrapped around his cock, Aj not to be left out came and joined him, his mouth on my free tit and my free hand wrapped around his cock. I tried to focus on what I was doing but Randy was determined for me to cum all over his face. Not hard to do I was all ready to burst, I turned my head and decided that if I was cumming then I wouldn't be the only one, I latched onto Aj's hard dick, sucking the head into my hot mouth, my tongue finding the slit and tasting more than a little pre-cum. His hand glided through my hair, moving the strands so he could see me take his dick as far as I could. I couldn't help it, I sucked faster as Randy made me cum hard, my thighs closing around his ears. Before I had even finished cumming, Randy had gone and Bray quickly dived in there. You would think that I wouldn't be able to tell the difference but I could, Bray had a harsher lick than Randy, not to mention, he instantly trailed his fingers from my pussy to my ass. Aj tried to pull me away so he wouldn't cum but I was a woman on a mission, his body tightened and the grip on my hair got so tight I thought he was gonna pull a hunk of it out, I so wouldn't be happy about that, I adore my hair. He held my mouth still for a moment, his hips thrusting in and out extremely hard, like he was trying to poke out my tonsils with his dick, the first wave of cum hit the back of my throat so hard I thought I would gag, then it just kept going and I could do nothing but swallow. It didn't taste that bad actually and I was craving more.

I felt the bed move again and I knew that Dean had grown tired of being left out, for now I would let him have the victory, especially since Aj's dick had gone to be replaced by Dean's. I took as much as I could, there was a reason he wears jeans all the time as I found out, I could hardly close my lips around it but lord knows I was trying. So much was going on I was surprised that my body hadn't just decided to fail me, I kept taking Dean deep throat, I kept jerking Randy off while Bray plunged his tongue in my pussy, that sneaky finger sliding inside my butt, he kept bobbing his head as the orgasm ripped through my core and yet all I wanted was more. More until my body gave out. Aj's had somehow snaked his way in, his hot mouth on my nipples. Randy gave a signal and all four of them moved away from me, Randy moved my body off the bed which I'm pretty sure was stained with my juices until I was in the right position, Bray in his usual position at my ass while Dean got to pound away like a damn jackhammer inside my tight pussy. I just kept cumming, I couldn't help it, it helped that I was alternating giving head between Aj and Randy, wanting more of the sweet cum. Bray gave my hips a good slamming as hot cum flooded the rear end, Dean jerked himself a few times before I had him cumming too, they had barely finished when they were pushed out of the way by a hungry Randy and hungry Aj, having been very lubed up by all the juices it was easy to fit Randy in my pussy and Aj up the other end, my body kept moving like a machine, as Dean and Bray licked and sucked my nipples. I heard Dean say something to Bray along the lines of 'stay on your side cunt'

Just as the remaining three of us hit the cumming point, my body had finally had enough. I just flopped and I wasn't even sure I was breathing.

Needless to say I don't remember much about the rest of the evening, it was all such a wonderful blur. I know they all got to fuck me again, well except Aj, Randy had called 'Balto' (my safety word) and the evening was stopped, I could tell he was disappointed especially since Dean wouldn't shut his mouth about it. After I promised Aj a little something special he kissed my cheek and left me to sleep. As much as he kept crowing about it like a child, Dean actually thanked me for the evening and apoloized about the whore remark, I told him he wasn't wrong and I agreed one-hundred percent but there are somethings you just don't say to a woman's face. I thought Randy and Bray would leave but they decided to stay with me incase I went into a sex coma, yeah I have no idea what that means either.

So after a long hot shower I slipped into bed with Bray and Randy wondering what the hotel maid would say about seeing two guys and one girl in the same bed. I kinda wish it Aj and Dean were here too. That would've been a sight to see.

 **A/n Coming up! A clash with Aj Styles, a favour for Roman Reigns and a run in with 'besties' Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens and of course Seth Rollins. Onwards!**


	6. Nurse Raven

**Chapter 6 Nurse Raven**

After a very long cold shower and an even longer ice bath, I was more than ready to see Aj. Before I left the room I made sure todays outfit was all right. Usually I didn't care what I wore as long it was black and clean, but today I had a small surprise for him and I hoped he liked it. From last night I was still sore and puffy and yet it didn't stop me from playing. When I got to the arena, not many people seemed to bat an eyelid at what I was wearing. If anything I felt very pleased because I got many wolf-whistles, it was nice to know my body was pleasing even when it was covered. Making sure everything was straight I went straight to the champs locker room and banged on the door.

"It's open"

I walked in quickly and shut the door making sure to slide the lock with my thumb. Aj looked at me as though Christmas had just come, I wanted to wrap myself up like a present for him to un-wrap but I was saving that for someone else, so Aj got a nurse. Even though my nurse's dress was black it was quite clear that I was meant to be a medical professional. I even had a little nurses hat.

"I've always wanted a nurse" Aj mused drinking me in properly, The plastic stethoscope around my neck was nestled between my boobs, if it was real I was sure I could hear my own heart beat. My black dress cut very low and very tight, I had skipped the under garments for today, fishnet stockings and pair of heels and I was all set to look after my patient.

"Nurse Raven at your service" I bowed slightly so he could see further down my front. The bulge in his pants only getting bigger.

"I was told you weren't feelin well, so I thought I would check on you"

"I think I might be coming down with something Nurse Raven, you'll have to do a thorough check" Aj took off his shirt

I touched his glands carefully, making sure to press my body thoroughly against his, that bulge rubbing against the leather of my dress. I felt it throb against me.

"Now your glands are ok. Now let's check your heartbeat" I pulled out my little stethoscope and placed it on his heart, sliding it down his supple body I pretended I could actually hear his body respond, the tip of the plastic toy touched his covered dick, it strained against his jeans begging for freedom.

"Yes it's like I thought Aj, you definately have some swelling" I took the toy off and just groped him through the material, a grunt leaving his lips.

"Is there anything you can do to make the swelling go down Nurse?"

"Well there is a chance that it could be poison, and since I don't have my tools with me, I'll have to suck the poison out"

I got down in front of him, black fingernails un-doing his jeans quickly, needing to have that thick cock lodged in my throat, he was so hard it almost hit me in the face, (not the first times that's happened I can assure you) I flicked my tongue across the swollen head, pre-cum spilling onto my tongue making me need more. Taking him in my hand I slowly stroked down the hard pole, watching it grow and pulsate with lust, when I finally took more into my mouth Aj's hand went straight to my hair. I licked the underside right up to the tip, feeling him shake above me. I trailed a hand to his balls, massaging them gently in my hand while I took the whole thing down my gullet, I found my rhythm easily, I loved sucking cock and Aj's was very nice to suck on. Not to mention he had very nice tasting cum, I wanted more of it because lets face it, I'm greedy little girl.

"Nurse" Aj called out almost desperately, I didn't wanna take that meaty pole from my mouth but I had no choice, I pulled away from him. As soon as I was on my feet, he shuffled out of his clothes then picked me up with those large arms until my legs wrapped around his waist. Then a pain splintered up my spine as his body pushed mine against the door, his mouth found mine hotly, that tongue prying my mouth open as he flexed his hips, sliding his dick inside my wet pussy. It hurt slightly but I quickly got over the pain, feeling his cock slide inside me hard and fast distracted me nicely from the pain. He kept squashing me between his supple frame and the cold wood, my orgasm ripping through me hard, nails crunching against his shoulders trying to hold on for dear life. It was like he was a bucking horse and it was all I could do to hold on. Before he came he pulled me from the door so I was on my knees again, eagerly I took his hard cock knowing that my reward wasn't far away. His giant hands on my ears holding my head still so those hips could go back to flexing, my tonsils being jabbed at reapeatedly as the hot cum spurted into my waiting mouth. I just kept swallowing until there was nothing left.

Like a good girl I carefully licked up the remaining cum off his dick, making sure that I got it all. Aj grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before helping me up.

"Wanna join me for a shower Rae?"

"As much as I would love too Aj, I'm gonna get outta this damn dress. I don't fancy bein a nurse all damn day"

"And if the swelling pops up again?"

"Have you tried manual relief?"

Aj groaned "I hate manual relief, it's annoying"

I gave him my number, "If the swelling pops up again, don't be afraid to text me. I'm sure the nurse would be more than happy to see you again"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding out of the room and heading straight to the Divas locker room to get changed.

 **A/N A taste of Aj Styles, more to come from him I promise, up next a reunion with Nikki Bella and John Cena, then a favour for Roman Reigns! Onwards!**


	7. The Reunion

**Chapter 7 The Reunion**

As soon as I entered the hotel room I was greeted with the best view, a topless Nikki sitting on a shirtless John's lap, tongue halfway down his throat, one giant hand latched onto her left tit, his other hand roaming down her back. I was pretty sure they didn't even know I was here. Never mind, I wouldn't mind watching for a while.

"I was hopin someone would put on a live porno today"

"Don't just stand there Rae, come join us" Nikki purred as John moved his lips to her neck. I didn't need to be told twice, I took off my trench coat, leaving me butt naked. I didn't see a point in putting on clothes when I was just gonna take them off again, I could all ready feel the juices sliding down my colouful legs as I joined them on the bed. John instantly kissed my lips, bringing my body closer to his and Nikki's, the heat bouncing off their skin and onto mine. My body was softly pushed to the bed, Nikki instantly swinging her leg over my head, that dripping pussy inches from my mouth, I wasn't about to say no to that, instantly my tongue came from it's hiding place, licking up the length of the wetness, her body let out a shudder, I couldn't get enough of that sweet taste. Nikki let out a groan, my tongue flicking her clit, a sneaky finger swiping up the wetness before cramming itself inside. I felt my legs being pushed aside, shockingly soft hands giving my skin little squeezes as my pussy suddenly became on full display. I almost jumped outta my skin when John bent his head, licking my pussy lips, tracing the outline of my wet pussy. I put my full concentration on Nikki's wet center, everytime my tongue licked at her she would shake and shudder. I felt my legs starting to close, wanting to trap John's talented tongue inside my pussy, he had to keep pushing them apart. The intensity of his tongue increased until I just couldn't hold on anymore, I let the orgasm burst from me, my mouth nibbling faster and harder at Nikki's sweet pussy. It was her turn to squeeze her thighs together in an effort to keep the pleasure going.

Nikki pulled her pussy away from me which made me sad, I was enjoying the droplets that ushered into my mouth, it made me happier when she kissed me, tasting what I did while John got out of his clothes. Nikki broke away from me, her hand latching onto my wrist until the both of us were down on the floor in front of John, immediately Nikki started licking away at the leaking head, not to be left out, I let a hand trail his heavy balls, cupping them in my hand and just feeling the weight. I couldn't keep myself away from his dick for long, soon my tongue mixed with Nikki's as we both set upon sucking every inch of John's thick cock. I have no idea what tasted better, John's pre-cum, the thick cock or Nikki's wet tongue touching mine when our mouths met at the swollen head. Soon he was letting out grunts, hips flexing and snapping tying to fuck both our mouths at the same time. Before he could cum and ruin all the fun, Nikki got to her feet, her mouth instantly on mine, like she was trying to scoop out every taste of her boyfriend from my mouth. Not that I minded cause I was doing the same thing.

Nikki laid down on the bed this time, her hands pulling at my calves until I wrapped a leg over her face, my wet cunt instantly getting another hard lick, from my position I got the best view of John slowly entering her glistening snatch, watching his cock disappear in Nikki's tight snatch only got me more aroused, my pussy was vibrating from pleasure, my hands clutching at my tits as my nipples got harder and more sensitive. John let his hips roll, his hand reaching for my cheek, his tongue sliding into my mouth. Hot sparks kept flying from my body, starting at my pussy where Nikki was licking like a woman on speed, down to my nipples that my nails were clawing at. John sped up his rhythm, slamming inside Nikki hard making her teeth sink into my sensitive clit, the pain didn't even register, it just made me buck against her face as another orgasm washed through my body. Our twisted puzzle moved again, this time I was bent over the bed, John pushing his hot cock deep inside my pussy, my tongue set back to work on Nikki's pussy, as I fucked her with my fingers, John pounded my pussy hard, his giant hands reaching for my swinging tits. I focused on Nikki, trying to make her scream like I was dying to do, I let out a muffled noise, those sneaky hands of his sliding over my clit in time to his rough actions.

"I'm cumming!" Nikki shouted slamming her pussy so violently into my face she almost broke my nose, not that cared my orgasm was ripping through my spine until I thought it would break, hot spurts fired onto the tattooed graveyard on my back, John's hands squeezing every last drop of cum from his balls.

Nikki slowly let her body come down from it's high while John twisted his body away from mine. That's when I heard the dinging, endlessly it dinged and donged until I realised it was my text alert.

"Don't answer it Rae, come play with us some more" Nikki smiled at me as John had latched a mouth onto her swollen nipple.

"I would love too but I can't ignore it, that's just rude"

"Will you play with us again?"

"If you want me too"

"Hell yes!" John managed to pipe up before going back to Nikki's boobs, if her boobs weren't so much fun to suck on, I would've been pissed at his rudeness.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay for another round?"

I looked at my text, seeing that it wasn't important I threw it back down onto the ground.

"Well I am all sticky with John Cena juice, who would like to wash it off?"

Nikki put her hand up like an excited student "Ooh me! Raven pick me!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Save some room ladies, I'll be in shortly!" John called after us...

 **A/N I have split this into two parts because I'm evil like that...Onwards we go!**


	8. The Reunion 2

**Chapter 8 The Reunion 2**

Like John promised it didn't take him long to join us in the shower, if it wasn't for that hand giving my ass a firm slap I wouldn't of known he was even there. I was too busy shoving my tongue down Nikki's throat, my hand between her legs rubbing her clit as fast as I could. Nikki pulled away from my lips so she could kiss John, my hand still working her throbbing clit, my other hand instantly wrapping around John, thankfully I could multi-task like a damn pro. Nikki's body let out a primal scream, well she tried too but it was hard given her tongue was stuck in John's mouth.

"Back to the bedroom ladies" John suggested, prying my hand off his dick so he wouldn't cum so soon.

"Why? We have a bathroom floor right here"

Nikki seemed happy with that as I stepped from the shower and laid down on the cool tiles, the ceramic felt nice against my skin, cooling me down slightly, Nikki eagerly got between my legs, her round backside in the air, enticing John to join us.

"Nikki" I couldn't help but moan at that hot tongue, she traced the outline of my pussy, her fingers opening me up so she could lick every inch. I managed to tilt my head slightly, I could see John slide his thick cock inside her pussy, Nikki let out a gasp as he buried himself balls deep in her cunt. There was only one thing hotter than Nikki licking my cunt to another orgasm and that was watching John's dick ploughing in and out of that tight channel. I couldn't help but buck against her face, trying to smother her hot wet tongue inside my pussy folds. John pulled from Nikki, his hand pushing her softly to the tiles, the swollen head looked ready to burst as he milked out the hot cum, between the two of us we managed to get hot Cena juice all over our tits and stomach, and in my case my freakin belly button. Yeah that was weird. As I always did, I rubbed it in like lotion, Nikki just looked at me like I was weird.

"What?"

Nikki kissed my cheek, "You're lucky you're hot Raven, cause you're weird as hell"

"Is it my fault that cum is fun to play with...ok you're right, I'm weird"

"If it helps I don't think you're weird Raven"

"Thank you John, at least someone agrees with me" I poked my tongue at Nikki making her giggle. Then the dinging happened again, "I spose I have to answer that"

No doubt it was Randy wondering where I was and what, or should I say who I was doing.

When I came back to the bathroom they were both quiet, it was that thing where couples have a conversation with thier eyes, I do same with my twin sister, not that we're together, you know what I mean. I pulled on my trench coat as they kept 'talking'

"Someone tell me, you're makin me paranoid"

"John has something to ask you" Nikki said pointedly, it was the first time I've ever seen John look un-comfy.

"Is it about moon technology?"

"No"

"Is it about the secret of titanium?"

"No"

"Is it about spendin a night alone with me havin the sex?"

"Yes" John looked relieved that I had bought it up, actually he looked far more relieved that Nikki was perfectly fine with letting her boyfriend spend a night with me.

"I don't see why that can't be arranged." I bent and gave them each a kiss as I made sure my coat was well zipped up. "But right now I have to leave, I really need another shower, one where I actually get clean" I said before Nikki asked me for another shower.

The walk back to my room wasn't without it's excitement, I banged into Dean Ambrose halfway up the corrider. Those blue eyes staring a hole through my coat.

"Should I even ask who you were with Raven?"

"Nope"

Dean let an impish grin, "May I peek down your shirt?"

"I'm not wearin a shirt Dean"

"Down your coat then?"

Making sure that no one was around, I unzipped my jacket and pulled it open for him quickly, just enough for him to see my naked tattooed frame for a moment before I put it away.

"Happy now Dean?"

"You have no idea how happy you just made me Ravy-girl"

Odd nickname but I'll take it, lets face it there are much worse things he could choose to call me.

"Well now that I've made you happy, I'm gonna go to bed"

"You mean bed bed, or into your room to play"

"Actually I mean I'm gonna get into my jim-jams and play my new video game that Randy got me"

When I got into my room I was not prepared for what I saw, the mere sight of it made my jaw drop and three words slip from my mouth.

"Oh my God"

 **A/N I know! Any guesses for what she saw? Onwards to find out, Next up; A favour for Roman, a request from Seth and a run in with besties Y2J & KO! **

**Also just a quick question, stories I have going Bare Essentials, Just an old fashioned love story, Tracks of revenge, Leap of faith, Wants & needs, Are these stories worth finishing? Just askin!**


	9. Shower

**Chapter 9 Shower**

Needless to say when I walked into my room and found Luke Harper sitting at the end of my bed in the dark I almost jumped outta my damn skin. I was warned from Randy that Luke was harmless, it didn't stop the fact that he creeped me out. Mostly because when I was in his presence (which happened alot more than you think) all he did was stare. Stare as though he had never seen a woman up close before, when I tried to talk to him, he just up and left the room. I had to admit at first I thought that he was just being a prick and that the nympho wasn't worth his manners, I realise now that maybe I was first woman to actually give him the time of day. I could be wrong as this is all theory, but then again I'm hardly ever wrong. (It's more annoyin than you think).

"I didn't mean to scare you Raven"

"Why exactly are you sittin in the dark Luke?"

"I was waiting for you"

"I got that" I said dryly taking off my jacket, for a second I actually forgot I was naked. I was quickly reminded as Luke looked at me before being a gentleman and looking anywhere but my naked form. So far his eyes had found a fantastic spot on the ceiling that he just couldn't tear himself away from.

"So why are you in here Luke?" I picked at my belly, John's cum had long dried and was now flaking off and making my skin dry, tell you I love cum, really I do but it's not exactly great for keepin your skin hydrated.

"I wanted to talk to you" Luke still refused to look at me, that spot on the ceiling must be fucking entertaining cause there weren't many people that would take the ceiling over a naked body.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower Luke, so either stay here and yell or follow me to the bathroom but either way, I'm takin a shower"

By the time he joined me in the bathroom, I was all ready in the shower getting very relaxed under the boiling water. I banged the door open no doubt making a puddle emerge on the floor, not that I cared I was too busy trying to figure out what Luke wanted. Although I'm sure we could all guess.

"Since you're there Luke, you can wash my back"

I gave him the cloth and turned around, he didn't say anything but thankfully he raised the flannel to my inked skin.

"You have really soft hands"

"Thank you"

"So why are you here Luke?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, he just pulled his eyes closer to the huge tattoo on my back, not many people took an interest in my back tattoo, mostly because they had other things on their minds at the time, but I guess it was kinda morbid to look at. Luke seemed overly interested in reading every line.

"Who are they?"

"People I have lost in this lifetime"

His fingers traced each tombstone with interest, as he got closer I started to feel that familiar poking in my tailbone.

"I was talking to Randy" Luke started as he went back to washing, with each stroke down my back he got closer and closer to my ass, his fingers grazing it, like he was testing to see if I would stop him. I meant what I said, he had a very soft touch and I wanted it over every inch of my body.

"He said that you would be the person to talk too"

"Still listenin Luke"

He went quiet, making me suspect that I would have to torture the information outta him, no doubt my sister would enjoy helpin with that. I turned around and lent against the shower wall.

"Luke I'm losin interest so you might wanna talk fast if you actually want somethin"

His words came out in a blurred rush, I could barely make out the words but I managed to catch the words 'watching' and 'girl'

"Ok I know said talk fast Luke but I didn't mean literally"

Luke took a breath before starting again slower, "I was wondering if you mind if I watched the next time you were with a girl?"

I couldn't help but smile, "A voyeur? Nice. So did you have a certain girl in mind or would anyone do?"

"Carmella" He said quietly, staring me straight in the face as though he was waiting for me to tell him that Carmella was way outta his legue.

"Carmella huh? I have to agree with ya Luke, she was one fine lookin 'Princess' but you may have to choose someone else, Carmella isn't exactly warm and friendly towards me"

Luke looked at me confused "Not what I heard"

I just looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"She's been trying to get you alone for some time"

I considered the information for a moment, "If you can make it happen Luke, I'm more than happy to let you watch, but no bully tactics"

He finally let out that evil smirk, "What makes you think I would be a bully?"

"I know more than you think Luke. So if she says no the answer is no, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good" I finally let my eyes look to the tent in his jeans "Would you like some help with that Luke?"

"As much as I would love too, I'm gonna decline"

"Possibly a good move Luke, I can barely stand"

"Would you like me to dry you?"

"You're sweet but I might just drip-dry, I wanna finish my book"

Luke left pretty quickly leaving me to drip-dry, for the life of me I couldn't find my damn book so I just lay on the cool tiles as though I was sun bathing. Again my damn phone went off, only it was a phone call meaning I would have to answer if I wanted to know what Shane wanted.

 **A/N Just a bit of filler lol We all need filler, next chapter; A favour for Roman, A request from Seth, and rough and ready with Baron Corbin, Onwards good people!**


	10. I want it more

**Chapter 10 I want it more**

The moment I walked into the arena the next morning I was almost bowled over by Aj and Dean. They stalked right up to me and threw their giant arms around me, Dean was the lucky one to have an arm right across my tits, Aj got to hold my hips, I like being squashed between two men, or women for that matter but right now, I just couldn't breathe properly.

"Guys, Raven can't breathe!" I don't know why I referred to myself in the third person, just something I do I guess.

Aj let me go but if anything Dean's grip got harder until I thought my tits were gonna pop.

"That's what you get for leaving us" Dean said squeezing me extra hard before Aj prised him off me.

"Thanks Aj"

He gave my ass a generous squeeze making me slap his arm, I was all for being groped in public, but at least have the damn decency to ask, at least give me a choice.

Aj smirked rubbing his arm "Totally worth it"

"I'm not leavin, wait am I leavin?"

"According to Becky and Alexa, you're leaving for Raw, so now you're gonna go and play with them and forget all about us Smackdown folk, which is really sad cause I wanted another turn" Dean shot me an evil glare as though it was my fault I was leaving at all. I guess this is what Shane wanted to talk to me about.

"Promise you both right now even if I am leavin, I will make sure you both get another turn, especially you"

"Who are you talkin too exactly?" Aj asked making me grin.

"Which ever one wants it more"

When I got to Shane's door I banged on it as hard as I could, I thought for a second I would break it. I kept banging on the door because Shane wasn't answering it, I didn't notice the texture had changed from hard wood to a soft body, when I looked up slightly I found that I was knocking on the chest of Baron Corbin.

"Hit me again, I dare you"

I knew that it meant danger and the last thing I should've done was piss him off given that he made me look like a midget. Still I banged on his chest again. I pouted at him,

"I was hopin you would make some kind of door-bell sound, now I'm sad"

He gave me an odd look before pushing past me, I saw it on his usually stern face, a ghost of a smile that quickly faded. Still I took a great look at his ass, which was shockingly nice.

"Raven glad you're here"

"Hold that thought Shane" I was still looking at Corbin stomp down the corrider, "Pity"

Daniel couldn't help but shake his head, I don't know if he had heard from Nikki about my activities but after spending days working with me, he knew I wasn't exactly what you would call normal.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Stephanie has asked that you go over to Raw and be there extra pair of hands for a while"

"I don't wanna go to Raw, Raw is a jerk" Again I don't know why a show suddenly has a charactiristic, but it does now so there.

Shane gave me that look that told me I didn't have a choice in this so I might as well just do it.

"You can act like your sister all you want but you're still going over to Raw so deal with it"

"Fine!"

When I got to Raw it was hard to believe that it was still the same company, everything was different but as my pussy started to salvulate, I just knew I would wind up loving it here. It possibly helped that most of the guys were running about shirtless. My pussy was like a kid in a candy store, pointing out every guy excitedly, wanting me to stop just once so it could have a taste. There were a couple of guys I wouldn't of minded stopping but according to Shane I had to see Steph, then maybe I could go and play. I pulled out my phone as it started to vibrate, looking at the texts only made my pussy happier, one text from Steph said that she couldn't see me right now and to entertain myself. The other text from Dean told me that a friend of his wanted to see me. That should be fun.

I got to Roman's locker room in record time, dying to know just what he wanted. I could only hope that it was x-rated because my pussy was getting wetter just imagining his thick Somoan cock. Then again I could be wrong and he wanted something completely innocent like a letter to be delivered. It's happened before. I knocked once before strolling in, he was sitting on a bench reading his own text messages.

"Hi Roman, you wanted to see me?"

He looked up at me, his gray eyes going slightly darker at the small woman in front of him.

"Dean said you wanted to see me" I supplied taking a seat next to him, he still hadn't said anything which made me smile "Not what you expected huh when Dean said 'easy lay'"

"No, I mean yes"

It was a nervous babble but on him it didn't seem nervous, it was like random women come to his locker room alot, not that I can judge.

"So why exactly do you wanna see me Roman?"

He didn't say anything, it was almost as if he didn't know what to say.

"You're gonna have to say words Roman, or else nothin will happen"

"Dean said you could help me with something"

I couldn't help myself, I just started pissin myself laughing making my pussy snap at me like a wild animal, telling me that if Roman wouldn't have sex with us because I was laughing, it wasn't gonna play with Carmella while Luke watched. It was gonna board itself up and refuse to work.

"Sorry Roman, I'm not laughin at you, well I kinda am, it's just your nervous, I never pictured you to be nervous, especially about sex"

Roman cracked a smile, his eyes looking lighter now. "It's a delicate subject"

"I don't see how, you wanna have some sort of sex with me. It's no secret that I'm addicted to it, havin the sex with me isn't the problem, the problem is tellin me exactly what you want"

Roman pursed his lips together, "My wife-" "I'll save you some time and shame, I don't wanna know about your marriage, I only wanna know that it's ok with her and what you want me to do exactly"

"Would you like a signed note from my wife?" Roman got out sarcastically, I just shrugged.

"If thats what it takes Roman"

"She's all ready agreed, what I want from you is head" Roman said before pressing on before I could even say ok. "She won't do it and I happen to like it"

"Done"

I instantly got off the bench and settled myself between his thick legs. I wasn't quite sure this was gonna work, despite what people think sometimes it takes some doing to turn a guy on, especially when the situation isn't that sexy. But still I had to try because now I had my throat screaming at me, it wanted cock and it wanted it now. I ran my hands up and down his bare legs as his fingers un-zipped his shorts, when I saw his cock I almost said no way in hell. Even half-hard it was huge and thick and I doubted I could give him decent head without choking, I couldn't control myself anymore, I took the thick meat in my hand, my thumb splattering the end in an attempt to make it harder. By the time I licked the swollen head, pre-cum was ushering onto my tastebuds making me crazed. I took as much as I could into my hot mouth, closing my lips around it as much as I could. I put my hands to good use, stroking his cock as I sucked down the massive thing, everytime I took him down I could feel it banging against the back of my throat, it was just lucky I didn't have a gag reflex! Roman let out a grunt as I got myself into a rhythm, I loved sliding my hot mouth down and around his monster of a cock, I needed to have all of it in my mouth at once but that just wasn't possible. Not that I wasn't trying. I put all my focus into fucking that hard mocha-meat with my mouth, I was so close to having his sweet cum and I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait, then something happend that even I wasn't ready for, soft hands were on my hips pulling me up so I was on my knees properly and whoever was behind me could reach my pussy. I didn't care who it was at this point, I was too busy stuffing my face with Roman's cock, the guy ( I could feel his cock pressing into my cunt) moved my panties aside, stroking the head up and down my entrance before slamming himself in.

"If she bites me cause of you I'm gonna punch you in the face" Roman panted out to him as I guess my teeth got un-comfotably close to closing around his cock. I let out a moan which was meant to be my way of sayin that I wasn't gonna bite. Hard to say when you're being spit-roasted. (A guy at either end)

My body tensed for a moment as he slid inside hard, I got his rhythm easily, he pushed and I sucked, hands finding their way into my halter top, pulling at my nipples as Roman suddenly got a firm grip on my hair, using it as a handle to control my bobbing. My body couldn't stop shaking at the rough actions, I just kept trying to stuff Roman's hard cock down my greedy gullet while the guy behind me pounded my pussy harder and harder until I was shouting around Roman's cock. Hot cum splattered inside my wet snatch while Roman finally shot a decent load of sweet cum down my throat. I held myself where I was for a moment, letting my body come down from the high.

"Was that what you wanted Roman?"

"Yeah, the only problem is now I want it more"

"Just let me know when and where and I'll clear the schedule"

"Again I'm left out"

I whipped around almost forgetting that there was actually a third guy in the room, I came face to face with that cheeky dimpled grin of Dean Ambrose.

"By the way Rae, I want it more"

Clearly he did if he was willing to follow me all the way to Raw.

 **Coming up; A request from Seth Rollins, rough and ready with Baron Corbin and a generous show for Luke Harper!**

 **Oh and a happy happy Xmas to everyone and hope you guys get all the presents you want!**


	11. Quad-driple shot Xmas style

**A/N I knows Xmas was a few days ago and we'e gettin to the new year but here's a belated xmas pressie for you guys, hopefully you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11 Quad-driple shot Xmas style**

 **A present for Charlotte;**

I finally got to see Steph which was pretty boring compared to what had happened the second I walked into the building, she had given me some tasks to complete and honestly the best one was checking that the Divas had everything they needed. It meant I could see my old friend Charlotte, yeah I think it's weird too. No-one (meaning our Fathers) thought that we could actually be friends, just to prove Dad wrong I made it my mission to get along with Charlotte, turns out I didn't have to try very hard, she was actually a nice person, you know after I punched her in the thigh. Trust me, you don't even wanna know. I pushed the door open to the Divas locker room and instantly got a mouthful of Charlotte's big fake titties, turns out I was just the right height cause everytime she hugged me, my face was buried in her soft pillows. I'm certainly not complaining, if anything I held on longer making her laugh.

"I am so glad you're here Rae"

"Trust me so is another person" I tried not to name names, let's face it I pretty much spread myself around like a fresh packet of smokes in prison, at least I could try to have a little privacy. It's only fair.

Charlotte looked at me, her eyes shining "Ooh tell me who it is?"

"None-ya"

Charlottle playfully smacked my ass "You is such a tease!"

"Yes, yes I am" I pulled out my phone, all ready there was a text from Roman, seriously I had quite literally just sucked him off. Ok, you know what I mean, but hot damn again? Still we all know the cock-hungry-whore (Thanks Ambrose, now I'm sayin it) wasn't gonna say no.

"I have to be goin now"

"You just got here" Charlottle pouted at me,

"I'm not leavin for good, I will be back because I have somethin special for you Char"

Charlotte starting jumping up and down like a kid in a toy store, meanwhile my pussy was trying it's hand at negotiating, since I couldn't fuck Roman, why not fuck Charlotte first then go and see Roman, I have to admit it did sound like a good deal but still I told it to be quiet.

"Ooh tell me what it is!"

"You shall see later, but I really hope you can hold the figure eight for a while Char" I winked at her before leaving the room, needless to say the other girls started on her case instantly about who I was and what exactly our friendship entailed.

 **A present for Chris & Kevin;**

I quickly text Roman back and told him to hold tight, I would be there shortly. Before I saw him I went to the catering table and skulled back a cup of coffee, then I grabbed some ice-cubes to suck on. For anyone that's ever had an aching mouth for whatever reason will tell you that ice is the best thing for it. Not to mention the chill of the ice would bring even more pleasure for our Somoan superman. Halfway down the corrider I spotted another old friend, it was just lucky the ice-cubes were small so they were gone by the time Chris Jericho and his new best friend...ok I forgotten his name but you know who I mean, came up to me.

"Raven!" Chris threw his giant arms around me, shockingly Chris is one of my Father's friends that I haven't fucked but Chris had his own special ritual for me.

"Hi Chris. So what's with the scarf?"

"I like my scarf" He whipped an end around his neck almost hitting his friend in the face. Before he could ask the same question he always did I told him that a little small talk had to be done since I hadn't seen him in so long.

"I think I like the jacket better, it at least keeps Jam quiet for a few minutes"

"How is the little one?"

"Not so little anymore, she's nearly five-eleven which makes me feel even shorter"

"And how are the other two?"

"Good. Right now you may ask Chris"

I swear he actually did jump up and down like a kid, "Can I touch them!? Please! Please!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yes Chris, go ahead"

Like he was some sort of Doctor her started feeling my giant breasts, rubbing them together and testing the weight in his grip. Don't ask me why, but Chris had this weird fascination with my breasts, everytime he saw me he just had to play with them. His friend thought Christmas had come early because his tubby hand reached out for my left tit, poor man didn't see my hand coming until I had his hand bent up so his fingers were almost touching his inner arm, clearly his wrist wasn't meant to be bend that way.

"It's not nice to grab things without askin"

I let go of his hand so he could cradle it like I had broken it.

"Are you fucking insane!?"

Boy was he asking the wrong girl the wrong question. "He tries to randomly grope me and I'm the bitch?" I asked Chris who still had my breasts in his hands, now it was like they were melons and he was weighing them. It helped that his thumb kept brushing over my nipples so that made it better.

"Rae doesn't mind as long as you ask Kev"

Kevin Owens (I remember his name now lol) just looked at me, "Can I feel your tits?" He spat at me with so much sarcasm his words were dripping with it.

"Sure"

He just looked at me like whether or not I could be trusted, tentatively he reached out for one that Chris had released, the glee on his face spreading as he groped around,

"They feel so real"

"They are real"

"No I mean real _real_ "

"They are real _real_ , am I not sayin that right Chris?"

Then just to push his damn luck a hand slid inside my shirt, his fingers running over soft skin, I grabbed his finger and bent it back.

"Naughty boys get punished Owens"

"Well it's been a pleasure boys but now I need more ice" I quickly went back to the catering table to get more ice then quickly fled to Roman, men won't wait forever. I know that much

 **A present for Roman;**

The second I got into his locker room I slammed the door shut, locked it and dropped to my knees. Havin my tits played with and my ass smacked had really gotten me horny, I didn't even give Roman time to object, I just started undoing his pants until his hard cock actually did hit me in the face, a little splatter of pre-cum hitting my right cheek, thankfully it didn't get in my damn eye like last time, (thanks Randy) A deep growl ushered from his vocal chords, my tongue sliding up the entire length as though I was measuring it, my hand cupping his giant balls, by the time I sucked the thick meat into my cool mouth Roman let out another growl that giant hand grippin my long locks together hard almost as if I was trying to make a get-away and he wasn't having it. I kept my head still for a moment, letting his thick cock fuck the tight wet hole, my own moans of pleasure whistling in my ears. I started to bob my head again, every inch of his cock needed to be tasted, when I pulled my mouth away I swear I heard him moan in disappointment, instead I trailed my mouth to his balls, tracing my tongue around them while my hand jerked his cock slowly. His whole body was trembling as I gave him the blow-job of a lifetime, I don't understand why his wife didn't like doing this, it was ever so much fun. Roman popped my mouth off his cock, he shuffled from his jeans and sat on the bench, I guess his shaky legs were about to give way. I didn't even bother standing up, I just shuffled over in my desperate need to have his cock lodged back in my throat. I sucked down as much as I could before I knew it I couldn't go any further and I had the whole thing in my mouth, thank God for nostrils cause without them I certainly wouldn't be breathing. Never mind my ability to breathe, I needed his sweet cum so I now had a new mission, I sucked his dick long and hard, my head bumping agianst his belly, all I could focus on was that sweet taste that kept swiping my tastebuds, I couldn't stand it any longer, my dripping pussy needed to be touched and since Roman couldn't do it, I had to do it myself. I slipped a finger inside my panties and inside my tight pussy, it sucked at my digit greatfully. I had my new rhythm found easily, I fucked myself with one hand while my auto-pilot mouth sucked that engorged pole into my mouth. Roman grabbed my hair again and held me still so he could fuck my mouth hard. It was like my throat had offended him and he was gonna kill it the only way he knew how, by jabbing at it with his cock. No matter, I was too busy shaking as cum started spurting from me and more cum was being shovelled down my throat. Roman kept milking that massive cock making sure that I got it all. His cock grew soft and slipped from my mouth, even soft it was impressive. For the moment I needed to just sit on the floor until I got my breath back. You would think I would be used to cumming so damn hard but turns out I wasn't cause I was still seeing birds.

"Sorry I called you away Raven"

That deep drawl made me jump, guess I just didn't expect him to speak seeing as how he was so damn shy about it before.

"Nothin that can't be re-started Roman"

"Are you still willing to come back when I text"

"If I'm not busy at the time I'll be more than glad to come back, but for now theres somethin you can do for me"

"And that would be?"

I extended my arms "Help me up? I have to do worky and I can't seem to stand on my own free power"

Roman helped me up making me slightly dizzy.

"Whoa head-rush" I steadied myself "Ok, one more" I quickly sat down and got back up in a rush making the daze spread through my body again.

"You are one weird chick you know"

"I've been made aware Roman"

 **A present for Seth;**

After a long day of sucking, turns out Roman had a new toy (my mouth) and he was determined to play with it as much as he could. I warned him that the appeal would suddenly be gone if he over-did it, but like most men, he didn't listen and insisted that I suck him off again before the show and before he went back to his hotel room and spoke to his family.

I settled in my hotel room ready to have some fun on my own, my purple vibrator was dying to be played with, and since I couldn't find anyone to play with from Raw, I had to get the job done on my own. At least thats what I thought until my phone went off, seriously some people have the worst timing.

 _I'm sad :(_

 _aw poor honey-bee, why is you sad?_

 _becuz it's xmas & i have nothing to un-wrap :( and u kno how i like un-wrappin things Raven_

 _I actually have a present for you if your insterested honey-bee_

 _of course im interested!_

 _then tell me where you are and i'll bring ur present right over!_

Seth told me where he was staying so after pulling on my present for him, I pretty much bolted out the door and as fast as I could I went over to his room.

I met Seth a few years ago when he was in NXT, it was a pretty simple meeting really, he asked me out and I said I didn't date. He asked why and of all the personal issues I have the answer was simple. I preferred to be free to play, he asked what I meant by play, I told him that I was addicted to sex and not many people were understanding of that. After a few more probing questions from him I proved I was as good as my additction cause I ended up fucking him in some small cramped closet. From then literally everytime we were in the same room, we wound up having some kind of hot sex. Not that I was complainin, Seth was the only one that knew how I really liked it, ok I like it anyway I can get it but Seth somehow manages to trigger every hot point I have at once.

Seth opened the door for me, his green eyes looking at my trench coat with glee, he knew I had something good hidden underneath the material.

"You said you were sad that you had nothin to un-wrap Seth, so I got you this" I took off my jacket, wrapped around the good parts of my body I had managed to skillfully wrap myself in Christmas paper (told you I was savin that for someone special)

"So glad it's Christmas" Seth took my hand and pulled me into his arms, before I could say anything he started ripping the paper like an excited child, it felt kinda nice being un-wrapped (so to speak) The other part of his present was waiting under the paper. A pair of black lace panties barely containing my ass which he loved slappin and a polka dot bra that couldn't even be called a bra because it contained nothing. A pair of fish-net stockings and a pair of heels.

"How did you know that's exactly what I wanted?"

"Just a hunch Honey-bee"

His strong arms lifted me off my feet and out of my heels, he gave an almighty heave and I was sailing through the air and onto the bed. He wasted no time slipping from his clothes and joining me on the bed. His kisses started soft as they always did, they gained more heat as he kissed down my neck, nipping at my pulse daring it to go faster than it all ready was. He kissed down my skin until he was ripping at my bra with his teeth, my own hands doing there own exploring, wrapping around his cock and feeling it grow in my hand. Seth grunted before prying my hand away. Clearly he wanted to play with the present all on his own. He spread my legs apart, his fingers running over the lace getting me wetter. I couldn't keep myself still, everytime his fingers ran over my clothed clit I just wanted so much more. After what seemed like forever of teasing he pulled my panties off and dived between my legs, his tongue wasting no time slipping inside my hot pussy and licking all the juices that spilt. My breathing got worse as my hips bucked to meet his tongue. Seth sucked my clit into his mouth, his tongue flicking at it hard as his lips closed around it so it couldn't escape. A thick finger sliding inside the hot walls, he was determined to make me cum at least twice before he had his fun, I couldn't hold my orgasm in even if I tried which I wasn't really doing to start with. Fresh juices hit his chin which only made his crazy assult on my pussy go harder, soon I was cumming for a second time and then a third. My body couldn't stop shaking, the heat pooled around my body as my pussy was literally dripping every damn where. And yet like the horny little bitch I was, I could only think about getting more. Seth knew damn well that I wasn't finished, mostly because I was greedy but mostly because he hadn't finished. He pulled his mouth from my pussy and kissed me hard, the taste of my pussy mixing with the taste of Seth was intoxicating to say the least. Seth moved my body until I was on my hands and knees, his red-hot cock pressing against my pussy making me crazier than normal, my body tightened for a moment as he slid inside me, I wasn't given time to adjust, Seth just started fucking me nice and hard, the way I liked it best. His hand wrapping in my hair giving sharp tugs as his hand slapped my ass hard. With every thrust I just moaned louder like a whore in heat, I couldn't help it, even though I was getting dangerously close to the edge of the bed, I didn't care, all I cared about was his hard thrusts, his cock banging against my g-spot hard as his other hand flipped from pulling my hair to raking his nails down my back. I just kept cumming until my voice was hoarse and I knew that tomorrow I might not be able to talk. Seth's pleased groans bounced around the room, his hand slapping my right ass cheek with a vengence.

"So damn tight" Seth panted out slowing his thrusts for a moment before speeding back up until I knew I was gonna be rewarded with his hot cum flowing inside my tight pussy. Sweat raked down my body as he finally lodged himself inside me and spurt hot cum deep inside me. I'm pretty sure if we stay like this any longer we're gonna get stuck together, no matter we could always fuck ourselves apart.

Seth pulled his body away from mine, like a gentleman he helped his present up and led me through to the shower, I didn't like the idea of washing away the sex that I had enjoyed but I liked being clean as much as I like being dirty. He got the temp right before pulling me gently into the shower.

"So will you actually stay Raven?"

"If you want me too Seth"

He looked at me like it was a trap, "You never have in the past"

"You never ask"

He kissed me softly, "Why are you still single?"

"We've had this conversation honey-bee, several times"

"Yeah well it still shocks me"

"Maybe one day I'll meet someone, but not while I still have a few good lays left in me"

I settled down in the hotel bed with Seth, his body wrapped around mine felt just as good as the sex, ok not quite but pretty damn close. It got me thinkin actual, could I find someone that wouldn't mind me playing? I shook the thought away, it was just too many confusing questions and I liked to keep my mind blank for playing. It was just easier.

 **A/N Merry belated Christmas! Comin up; A celebration with Charlotte, A run in with Nia Jax, Rough & ready with Baron Corbin and a show for Luke Harper! **

**Happy new year!**


	12. Natural selection

**Chapter 12 Natural selection**

It felt weird walking into a building with another person, it shouldn't have given that it was normal but to me it just felt weird walking in with Seth. I tried to tell him that I was perfectly capable walking to an arena by myself but he insisted he walk with me, after all we were going to the same place. All morning I had thought about what he had put in my head, would it possible to find someone that would be happy with me having sex with any one I could get my hands on? I knew Seth wasn't that person or perhaps he could be, I don't know but I had to shake those confusing feelings, life was easier if I stuck to what made me happy, wild un-adulterated sex. Which is what I thought I was gonna get when Charlotte pulled me into the Diva's locker room. It looked like I was right because the second my back had hit the wood, her mouth was on mine hotly. That long tongue prying open my mouth searching the studded serpent within. Charlotte pried my hands off her toned ass, smothering them to the wood so she could explore my body thoroughly. Pearly white teeth bit my lip slightly as her nails travelled down to my halter top. That greedy smile errupted on her face as she pulled apart the material so bot my tits felt the cool air biting at my nipples. Her pink lips instantly began sucking at my right nipple, her hand pulling at my left nipple, little grunts errupted from my vocal chords, my pussy only getting wetter as Charlotte sucked away at my nipples, moving her mouth between them hungrily. Everytime I tried to touch her she pulled my hands away. She knew how badly I wanted to touch her sweet pussy, the urges speeding around my body were only getting worse to the point where I was close to biting her. Usually biting gets me what I want. Charlotte drew her lips back to mine, her long limbs pinning me to the door again, if Charlotte wasn't so damn good at licking my pussy, I would've bitten her a long time ago. As if to prove that no one could lick me the way she could, she spread my legs apart and dropped to her knees. I put my hands to good use and held up my skirt so she could pull my panties to the side, juices dribbling out of the tight hole. Just to tease me more, she blew softly on my clit sending a shock wave up my spine. Her index finger trailing a line from the dripping hole to my clit and back, now I was getting impatient.

"Charlotte" I half panted/half warned, I needed to cum and I needed to cum now. Not to mention I actually had to do some work today. She sensed the tone and quickly darted her hot wet tongue deep inside my pussy. Now the only challenge was remaining on my feet. Bolts of pleasure kept rocketing up my spine as Charlotte added her teeth and tongue to the mix, I did the only thing I could do right now, I grabbed a hunk of her blonde locks and came hard letting the loud scream usher from my vocal chords. My breathing coming in rasps as Charlotte licked sotfly around my pussy trying to capture the remaining drops.

Charlotte pulled herself up, still licking her fingers not wasting a precious drop.

"I missed that taste Raven"

"Well I'm not done with you yet Charlotte"

That cheeky grin came out again "I hoped you would say that"

Thankfully Charlotte knew the rest of what I had in mind because Nia Jax came busting through the door so hard that I almost crashed right into Charlotte, Nia just rolled her eyes at me. I however couldn't stop looking at her, I certainly wouldn't mind a bit of Nia, yes she was big but that just meant her tits were as big as mine and my breasts were alot of fun to play with so you can imagine how much fun I could have playin with her's.

"Quit staring at me"

"Make me" Yes I was a nympho but I certainly was no push-over and un-luckily for Nia I had come up against her kind before (big powerful women) and it wouldn't be the first time I've taken one down and not in a sexual way which as you know is very disappointing for me. Nia got up and smothered my body against the door.

"As much as it hurts being squished between you and the door Nia, I kinda like this position, perfect opportunity to do this" Maybe stupidly but I took my chance, I shoved my head between her clothed tits and made some motorboat sounds, mostly I just liked being between her tits. Nia lept away from me like I was on fire, an amazed smirk on her face,

"You're crazy"

"Well that would depend on what state you're talkin too Nia" I winked at her making Charlotte laugh,

"Forget it Rae, she ain't interested"

"Well that sucks, oh well guess I can always find someone else to play with"

After a long day at work where I actually did some work, I know it's shocking! I retired to my room to wait for Charlotte, I didn't have to wait long, I managed to have a quick shower before she came bowling in like the queen. I however had some payback for her, for making me wait so long. Guess I had that evil revenge streak in me. Charlotte let out a giggle as I tackled her body to the bed, easily I straddled over her pinning her arms down, her long legs wrapped around me putting me on my back, with a little wriggling and alot of strength I got her back on the bed and my arms managed to hold her down.

"Damn woman, do I have restrain you?"

"Yes" Charlotte tried to get her dominant postition back but I was ready for her, with a sneaky and quick hand I had her wrists bound to the head-board with some of my favourite fluffy handcuffs. I got off her and smacked her ass so she would quit moving so much.

"Did you just spank me?"

"Yes" Slap "I" Slap "Did" Another slap, each time my hand connected with her jean clad ass, she let out a whimper. Charlotte was enjoying this, I could tell from her eyes and the way she writhed.

"You're lucky I like being spanked Raven"

I rubbed her ass before giving her another slap, "Would you like me to take your jeans off Charlotte?"

Her long legs couldn't do much, plus I don't think she wanted to do much about it, she was enjoying the pain I was dishing out.

"Yes"

"Or I could tease you the way you teased me?"

I slapped her ass again, rubbing it better. Instead of giving her what she wanted, I moved up her body and stuck a giant tit in her face, instantly she latched on and sucked my hard nipple into her waiting mouth, I stroked her hair giving little tugs as I put my other tit in her mouth. I popped my nipples from her mouth so I could move her body so she was laying down properly and her arms were comfy suspended above her. I slipped my leg over her face, that hot tongue instantly coming out and licking up the wet length, I eased my body up taking my wet pussy away from her mouth only to lower it again and giving her only a taste.

"Raven!" Charlotte panted, I knew she wouldn't dare bite me cause she knew damn well that I would bite her back, I've done it before. I couldn't take anymore of my own teasing, I lowered my pussy back to her mouth. Groans bounced around the room, her tongue licking a hard pattern from my pussy to my clit, I kept my pussy ground on her face as gently as I could so I could lean back and run my hand up her clothed pussy, a pleasing wet mark forming on her jeans as she started to focus on licking my clit, my body shaking so hard I had to take my hand away from her jeans, just so I wouldn't break her nose. Hands went back to my nipples, pulling the rings sending bolts up my spine, Charlotte slipped her tongue inside my tight pussy, trying to seek out all the juices from the source. Yelps started getting louder as the slurping from Charlotte got hungrier and more dertimned to make me cum all over her pretty face. She got her way quickly as I kept cumming, my body shaking through a very tense orgasm.

I pulled my pussy away from Charlotte's mouth, her tongue still swiping over her mouth trying to keep my taste on her tongue. Usually I would ask about ripping clothing but I knew Charlotte wouldn't mind, I grabbed a hunk of her pretty blouse and pulled until it tore off and I could get to work on her tight jeans. Charlotte helped me as much as she could by lifting her firm ass. I tossed all clothing aside because it didn't matter, what mattered was her leaking pussy which I couldn't hold myself away from.

I pushed open those long legs and dived right at her wet cunt, quivers shaking up her spine as I made sure my peirced tongue licked every inch of her. My fingers pried apart her swollen pussy lips, a trail of juices ekeing onto the bed, if I didn't have her hot juices from the source I would've licked it off the bed spread. I sandwiched her clit between my index and middle finger and rubbed her hard as I slipped my tongue inside that tight wet crevice.

"Raven! Fuck!" She kept repeating those two words over and over like a mantra as her orgasm swept over her body, a hot gush of juice hit my chin. The greedy girl inside me wouldn't let it be wasted, I quickly wiped my mouth and slurped my fingers. Charlotte had just come down from her high when I slipped off the bed and into my bag for a little something extra.

"I have a surprise for you Charlotte"

"Is it the purple one or the black one?"

"Neither" I pulled out my surprise and watched the red circles appear on her cheeks. It had been awhile since I had used my strap-on, but it's like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it. I put it on and watched her face turn from shock to lust. The hunger started to grow again as I stroked the blue plastic dick.

"Would you like me to fuck you Charlotte?"

Charlotte nodded her head, thrusting her hips madly wanting me slide deep inside her. I got between her legs which she eagerly parted for me, slowly so I wouldn't hurt her from the sudden intruder I slipped inside her, hearing her moan was enough to make me want more. I slowly pulled out and slammed back in hard errupting a howl of pleasure from the women's champ. With my hands clasped on her tits I kept fucking her tight pussy hearing her moan and scream the room down.

"Yes Raven! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy hard!"

I kept sliding my plastic cock inside her, each jab hitting both our g-spots at the same time, for a moment in time we both froze as multiple orgasms rocketed through us and I flopped down on top of her tired and sweaty.

Charlotte let me rest on her before asking me to move.

"Uh-oh"

"What?"

I got away from those long legs so she couldn't kick me. "I may not have the hand-cuff key"

"Please tell me you're kidding"

"Wish I was"

Charlotte glared at me, her legs thrashing around as she started to threaten me with every torture method under the sun,

"Hey Charlotte"

"What?"

"Just kiddin" I pulled the key out laughing at her cheekily.

"Why would you do that?"

"Told you, payback for makin me wait" I un-did the cuffs now expecting a wrestling match, instead she grabbed my left foot and tickled it un-mercifully, the only spot where I was ticklish. Charlotte let me go and we flopped down on the messy bed together.

"I have good news for you Raven"

"You bought me coffee?"

Charlotte laughed "No, Nia seems to be more interested in you than I thought, she was askin about you"

"Well I'm far too tired now, tell her I'll bang her in the mornin"

"Would you like to get some sleep princess?"

"Mmmm need a shower first, you is welcome to join me Ash"

Charlotte got off the bed and actually carried me to the bathroom.

 **A/N Coming up; A run in with Nia Jax, Rough and ready with Baron Corbin, A show for Luke Harper and a request from Renee Young! Remember if there is anyone you wanna see just let me know and I'm sure I can add them in! Onwards we go!**


	13. Someone's watching

**Chapter 13 Someone's watching**

The next afternoon I sat in the grandstands resting my tired body, mostly I was tired from all the work I had done that morning. Apparently while on Raw, I was Steph's slave. Meaning I had to deliver all the important bits of paper and remind Mick on where we were that night, it was a thrill seeing him again. He was one of Dad's old friends that I got to spend time with as a kid, no not in my usual way, I remember he used to play Speed (a card game) with me, it was nice to see his face all lit up from doing something simple. It occurs to me now that he never got to do that kind of thing while on the road, playing a simple card game and gettin his ass kicked may I add.

So I was sitting down havin a rest when a body flopped beside me, Nia's peircing eyes glared at me for a moment. I had a little chat with Charlotte and apparently Nia hadn't had any kind of sex lately which is why her attitude was lethal. Nia's problem was simple, she was fat. Not in a bad way of course, certainly not in a remote-control-hidden-under-belly-flab fat but the girl was big. Meaning that women were afraid of her and men were intimidated by her. To an extent I knew how she felt.

"So you're the girl to see about cumming?" Nia asked matter-or-factly.

"Finally someone that is blunt about the subject" I couldn't help but smile, "Yes I'm the girl to see about cummin"

"You do girls?"

"No I don't do girls Nia."

The disappointment stretched on her face for a moment,

"I do women Nia"

She looked at me with that peircing stare again, her hand reaching out for my leg. Her fingers unusually soft as she traced the tattoos on my knee leading up to my thigh. As much as it killed me to do it, I pushed her hand away, that fire flaring in her green eyes,

"I've cum enough Nia" (ok thats a lie) "Now it's your turn"

I slid off my seat and settled down on the floor between her thick legs, at least she had made it easy on me and worn a skirt (which was a little weird) Nia spread her legs apart or me, I wasn't prepared for the pussy before me, she had thick curls of brown pubic hair and a twat that was huge and I could only hope that I had enough skill in me to make her cream. I pulled apart her her thick cunt lips with one hand while I patted the pubes away with the other, all ready she was letting out little pants, as if she couldn't believe she had gotten this far. I wasted no more time, I wasn't sure who was salvulating more, Nia kept the deep grunt to herself as I swiped my tongue up her moistening pussy, once I got the pubes outta the way it was much easier to enjoy her hot snatch. Fingers curling through my ringlets as I kept swiping my tongue up the wet length, Nia's whole body let out a violent shudder as my finger rubbed her clit, my tongue sliding inside that hole ushering out more hot juices. I couldn't control myself anymore, I needed more of her hot cream, and from the way she was moving, she needed to cum badly. I clamped her clit between my lips, my teeth and tongue licking and biting as I slipped a couple of fingers inside her snatch. Her whole body wobbling as an orgasm rippled through her bones, I couldn't get enough of Nia, I kept biting at her clit, my tongue going into hyper-drive as that thick body kept trembling. I lapped up all the juices I could, I couldn't waste any of that tangy nector. I finally pulled away for some air, Nia flopping back against the seat in a puddle of strangled breathing. I was busy wiping the juices from my fingers to notice her eyes looking above me, I managed to tear myself away from that sweet taste long enough to see Braun Strowman leering over us. I couldn't help but jump,

"Damn it man, don't do that, I've all ready had one heart attack"

For the first time Nia looked, well she wasn't afraid but she was certainly weary.

"Don't be embarrassed Nia, he's the perve"

"I'm a perve?" Strowman leered down at me, because I was on the floor I looked even smaller.

"Dude all that's missin is the bushes"

"I see two beautiful women gettin it on I ain't gonna walk away. I may be a giant man but I'm still a man"

I glanced at his pants where a nicely formed tent was pitched "We can certainly see that Braun. Would you like some help?"

He didn't say yes or no but given the fact that he started un-doing his pants it was a pretty clear sign that he did want some help.

I wasn't sure what Nia was going to do, I expected her to get up and leave me to it, instead as Braun came closer, his thick cock bobbing and swaying, she eagerly reached out for it. I thought that Strowman being as big as he was would have a very small penis purely for comical purposes, instead he wasn't impressively long but boy was he thick. His cock was so thick that it actually took both Nia and me to handle it. Her pouty lips went down one side while I went down the other, his paw of a hand sweeping through my locks, I think it was meant to be gentle but I had the feelin that Braun didn't know the meanin of that word. Nia took the whole thing in her mouth, my mouth trailing to his balls sucking them into my mouth one at a time and tracing the pattern of them. Braun let out a grunt as Nia got into a good rhythm deep-throating the monster of a man. She pulled herself away and directed my hot mouth towards his leaking cock, eagerly I slipped it down my throat until I was pretty sure I could feel it in my belly, Nia had managed to slip her sneaky hands up my skirt and inside my panties, stroking my leaking pussy in time to my furious sucking of Braun's thick organ. So I had a cock lodged in my throat, giant hands on the back of my head trying to suffocate me with his dick. While Nia was at the other end stroking me into a frenzy. My body let out a deep shudder which unfortunately for Strowman meant my teeth clamped down on his cock, thankfully it wasn't enough to hurt him, if I didn't know any better I would say he enjoyed it because shortly after he unloaded thick cum down my throat as Nia licked my juices off her fingers. Braun cleaned himself up before slipping his soft cock back inside his jeans and leaving us alone.

"Well that was weird"

Nia actually let out a laugh before settling beside me, "Certainly didn't expect that" She struggled for a moment that made me realise that she didn't know my name.

"Raven" I supplied holding out a sticky hand for her shake. I was more shocked that she took it and shook it.

"Nia"

"Hell of a way to meet someone huh?"

"Yeah but I hope we can do that again"

"Of course cause I want those titties" I lent over and gave one a vigorous shake before standing up and moving to get back to work. Nia shook her head "Charlotte was right about you"

"That I'm gorgeous?" I couldn't help but pout, Nia shook her head.

"No. Insanely addicted to sex" Nia gave my ass a generous smack making me giggle.

"I like being spanked Nia so you knows"

Her hawk-like gaze eyed my booty lovingly "Good to know"

 **A/N Comin up; Rough and ready with Baron Corbin, a show for Luke Harper, a request from Renee Young, a slumber party with Becky and Nikki, and an odd favour...Onwards we go!**


	14. Rough & ready

**Chapter 14 Rough & ready**

My arm hurts. I know some of the blame is on me but yeah, still my arm freakin hurts and is a little itchy. I shall explain in a moment so bear with me. You know what I've learnt about Smackdown guys? They can be sneaky when they want something, especially when that something is sex. This is what happened, I was walking down the Raw corrider looking for Sasha Banks when an arm literally came from no-where and hauled me into some locker room. Everything happened in such a blur it was hard to even know what the hell was going on. Harsh lips crashed on mine, teeth burying into my lips, like he was stuck between kissing me and ripping my pretty pink lips right off my face. In the daze of kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his body to feel his ass, I was able to see who I was kissing at least. Here's a weird thought that struck me, all the people I've done, I've at least been introduced too, I wasn't even sure that Baron Corbin even knew my name, I only knew his due to being a wrestling fan. Still when he picked me up in his giant arms, my legs wrapped around his waist, he was very tall which meant I had to wrap myself around his lean frame just so I wouldn't fall if he decided to let me go. Easily Baron dislodged me and set me on the floor, there was nothing gentle about his actions, in fact his hands gripped my arms so hard there were marks left behind, he put his foot behind mine and put me on the floor, the pain riddled up my back, thankfully I didn't hit my head, something he avoided so he could still have sex with me, I know cause I've done the same thing.

His knees forced my legs apart, I will say this for Baron Corbin, he could multi-task very well. All in one motion, his knees held my legs apart, one giant hand pulled my panties off while the other hand had settled over my mouth. Before the sharp pain flooded my pussy, Baron gripped both my wrists in his massive grip, I couldn't help myself, all I could do was get wetter and wetter at his rough actions and yet I needed so much more in order for my pussy to remain happy. All I could do was lay back and enjoy the rough fucking of my pussy, he had every limb pinned which frustrated me slightly because my hands yeared to touch his lean body all over. The only thing I could do was lick his hand that was still over my mouth, for a moment he stopped his actions wondering why I was licking his hand, then because it didn't matter, he went back to sliding his thick cock deep inside my hot cunt. In a swift motion Baron was up, his strong grip hauling me up until I was against the door, the wood squashing hard against my tits, his dick slipping back inside my hot pussy, those giant hands gripping my wrists against the door, with each thrust my wrists hit the door and yet all I did was moan louder like a whore in heat, the pain in my left wrist was nothing compared to the hot pleasure trawling up and down my system. I pushed back on his cock, which meant I got slammed further into the door. Hot pain errupted on my shoulder, pearly white teeth bit down on my shoulder, that huge hand grabbing my chin forcing my mouth back to his as he gave an extra hard thrust, hot cum spurting hard inside my well fucked pussy. Even as he came down from the high, his kisses were still rough, another man who doesn't know the meanin of the word gentle. For a split second he rested his forehead against mine almost lovingly before letting me go from the delightful trap between his frame and the door.

"You can go now" He got out darkly as though he could hardly believe I was even in his presence in the first place.

"Before I go Corbin, let me ask you somethin" I adjusted my clothes so I would at least be presentable for my meeting with Sasha, "Would you say the sex that just happened was enjoyable? Cause I would"

"Me too" Corbin admitted in that deep rich voice of his, he had a voice like Randy, hypnotic enough to make my pussy vibrate with slavish desire.

"A little advice Corbin, treat everyone like crap if that's what you feel you have to do, but the one girl you wanna have sex with again, I'd treat her with a little respect, cause there's a fine line"

"Between love and hate?" He smirked at me, I could see it in his face, daring me to say yes so he could shoot down that very idea.

"Between rough sex and rape" I grinned at him before sliding out the door. I got two steps when another thought struck me, other than the pain in my left arm, I popped back in the door, he was still sitting on the bench, naked trying to get his breath back.

"So you know this was rough sex Corbin, not rape"

"Good to know Raven"

So he did know my name. Huh, imagine that.

So back to why my arm is hurting, turns out as much as I love rough sex there is a point where the body can't take anymore, when Corbin decided to smash my arms against the door, he wound up breaking my left wrist. So I went straight back to the lone wolf, I wasn't expectin an apology, that would be a miracle of sorts. Baron opened the door and before he could slam it in my face, I showed my own strength, barging my way in and sitting down on the bench.

"I should punch you Corbin"

"Why?"

Through the boredem on his face, I could see the confusion.

"Hmmm lets see is it because I have your teeth marks in my shoulder blade? No, is it because I have brusies on my legs? No, why would I wanna punch you?" I showed him my left hand which was now in a pretty blue (they had no black) cast. Even he had to do a double take,

"I did not do that"

I couldn't help but laugh, "So it was someone else that looked like you, smashin my arms against the door while gettin fucked?"

"And I guess you would like an apology Raven?"

"If I thought you would mean it Baron I would ask for one, but instead what I would like is an assurance that it won't happen again, I don't like broken bones, it keeps me from playin"

He just looked at me, deciding what to do before he finally opened his mouth.

"It won't happen again"

"Wait, the rough sex or the broken bones? Cause rough sex, yes. Broken bones, no"

"I'll try not to break anymore bones, well I'll try to try"

"Thats the best I'm gonna get I know so I'll take it" I let out a chuckle, "Well I will leave you to it, I gotta see Sasha Banks."

"Now that I would like to see"

"Not that kinda meetin, but hey you never know what could happen Corbin"

Then the weirdest thing happened, right before the door shut, I heard it. A soft yet dark uttering from his lips that I never thought I would hear.

"I'm sorry for breaking your wrist"

 **A/N Comin up; A show for Luke Harper, a slumber party with Becky & Nikki, an odd favour for Jeff Hardy and a reunion with Finn Balor, also John Cena, Seth Rollins, Renee Young and many more! **


	15. A moment with Bayley

**Chapter 15 A moment with Bayley**

Sadly now that my wrist was broken everyone seemed to notice it, even I got sick of saying it was a COS (casualty of sex) although the puzzled looks were well worth it. After my meeting with Sasha Banks and getting eyed up like prey from Nia Jax, I was at least able to retire to the women's locker room for a rest. And yes my wrist still hurts. The first thing I did when I got to the locker room was take off my shirt and lay back on the cool bench. My tits flopped to the side as most tits do when lying down, stupid gravity. I wasn't alone long, the door opened again but for the first time in my life, I really didn't care who it was.

"Whoa! Full frontal Raven" Bayley laughed holding up her hand to block the view.

"Raven why do you have no shirt on?"

I sat up making my tits clap together which made me laugh, "Well Charlotte I took it off because I was hot, is that all right with you?"

Charlotte pursed her lips together in thought "The queen allows this"

I couldn't help but snort "Please, the only reason you have that title belt is because I'm not allowed in a wrestlin ring"

Charlotte glared at me for a moment before relenting "Ok I give you that"

"Why aren't you allowed in a ring?" Bayley asked, those delicious brown eyes of hers kept wondering to my bare skin, I could see the fight in her skull, look vs don't look.

"Because I'd either hurt ya, or molest ya, and most people don't take kindly to either"

"There is a time and place Raven" Charlotte rolled her eyes at me, Bayley still hadn't looked away from my breasts,

"You know Bayley if you took off your shirt and looked down, you would find a pair of breasts of your own to stare at"

Bayley let out a blush before looking away.

"That was mean Raven"

"You know the rules Charlotte, you stare at them you gotta suck 'em"

"Are you making up rules again Rae?"

"Maybe" I said making Charlotte laugh,

"Ok" Bayley spoke up quietly making us look at her,

"Ok what Bayley?"

"I'll suck 'em"

Charlotte just looked at her, mouth a-gape and eyes bulging.

"Well go for it Bayley"

I really didn't expect her to go through it, not that I was complaining mind you. Bayley sat beside me, her hand reaching for my right tit, her mouth suddenly lowering to my left nipple. I couldn't help it, her fingers rolled my nipple until it stood proud demanding more. Her teeth and tongue mixing together nicely pulling my other nipple to it's own standstill. Before I knew it, my legs were being spread and a devious hand slipped into my dampening panties. I thought it was Charlotte but apparently she left us alone, Bayley had decided she wanted more and we all know I wasn't about to say stop. I managed to twist my own greedy hands into Bayley's shirt. the girl certainly didn't have a bust like mine but it didn't matter because they felt just as good. When I managed to ease her shirt off I found they were just as beautiful, she had these darkish nipples and to my surprise she had a nipple ring. Eagerly I sucked a nipple into my mouth, my teeth pulling at the little ring. Bayley pulled away from me, making me both sad and pain shoot into my wrist. Instead of leaving all together she merely took my hand and layed me down on the floor. She was like a woman possessed, she knew what she wanted and it was obvious nothing was gonna stop her. Every bit of pesky clothing was pushed aside and when she had her prize, those eyes lit up again. Bayley dived at my cunt like she hadn't been fed for a while, her pink tongue swiping up the wet length until all I could do was shudder with joy. The best part of being with a woman, even one you don't know very well is that they seemed to pick up on your cues anyway, they just seemed to know what you want because nine times outta ten, they want the same thing. Bayley gave me another lick, those long fingers rubbing my clit a little before pulling away and settling down into a nice sixty-nine thing, that hot pussy dripping into my mouth was all the motivation I needed to forget the pain in my wrist. Bayley went right back to her original job, licking a brand new hole in my hot cunt, I know because I was doing the same thing. I needed every little bit of Bayley juice that I could get. Bayley couldn't stop moving, her vocal chords trying to shout but that was hard given she was trying to swallow every inch of my pussy.

Alot of men believe that women don't actually cum, well they should've been between Bayley's legs when she came, I was sure I drank at least a cupful of hot liquid. And I wasn't even close to being done. Nails dug into my legs as I lapped her cunt again, determined to make her cum again. Bayley let out a scream as I came hard, making my teeth dig into her clit roughly. For a split second I was scared that I had actually hurt her, instead she rubbed her clit against my mouth again, her voice calling out demands. Gotta admit I liked that side of our usually sweet Bayley.

"Again! Bite it again!'

I obliged happily, my teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh, her shouts bouncing off the walls. I couldn't get enough of her wet pussy.

By the time she was finished, we were both sweaty and tired, her legs were all wobbly and I don't know how she managed to stand. I knew that I wouldn't be able too. So I covered up the best I could and just stayed on the floor.

"So what happened to your wrist?"

"I broke it, it was a COS"

"A casualty of sex?"

"You're the first one to know what that means, how is that possible?"

"Because I get those alot too" Bayley gave me a devious grin before leaving me to rest on the floor.

Huh, Bayley was a nympho too, it goes to show you really can't judge a book by it's cover.


	16. A fabulous show

**Chapter 16 A fabulous show**

Luke looked more than nervous. He sat in a chair in my room waiting for Carmella to arrive. Almost every inch of him was still, the only part that moved were his eyes, everytime I moved so did his eyes. As though if he didn't keep his stare on me I would suddenly vanish. Luke so far was the only person not to ask the stupid question of what happened to my arm, it was quite obvious from the blue-slowly-turning-black cast that it was broken. Luke however did ask if I was up for sex tonight. That in itself was a stupid question, I was always ready for sex, there have been times where I had more than one body part in a cast and temporarily blind and I was still craving more sex. You know how your mother said too much sex and you'll go blind? Turns out it's true but thankfully in my case it was only temporary. Longest day of my life that one was.

I sat on my bed colouring my cast with a black vivid, I just couldn't take the blue anymore. I don't even know why, it was just annoying me.

"You know Luke you can join me on the bed" It was a sentence I had said so much in the past hour that even I was sick of hearing it. But still he had to know the offer was there.

"I know. I just don't wanna"

"I'll try not to take that personally"

"You shouldn't" Luke said softly before finally looking away, it occured to me for a moment that Luke didn't get to have the company of a woman very often, again I'm just assuming but given that I have a degree in psychology,(thats right, the nympho has a brain!) it's a an educated guess.

Just when I thought I could get away with prying and seeing if I was right, the door rattled with life. Luke looked at it hopefully, his eyes lighting up at the thought that it could be Carmella.

"Come!"

Luke looked at me, a hint of a smile on his hairy face, "You did that on purpose"

"Coulda been"

If I thought Luke looked nervous, it was nothing compared to Carmella. She walsed in with her usual swagger but the second she saw Luke in the chair and me in nothing but my cast, she suddenly became aware that this was a real situation.

Carmella looked at me hungrily before looking at Luke wearily, clearly she had only been told half the story, another trick from the male brain, only tell half the story in hopes that it won't matter by the time the whole story comes out. It works more than you think.

"You sure took your sweet time Carmella"

"I wasn't aware there was an exact time Raven"

"Luckily for you there isn't" I threw my vivid aside and decided that my time was better spent in getting Carmella naked. Her skin was smooth, I let my fingers play over her bare belly and up her arms. The slight tremors got worse when I softly guided her lips to mine. Luke let out a sharp gasp as Carmella eagerly kissed me back, our tongues prying open pink lips to get more contact. Her hand swept over my back and into my hair, her fingers knotting in the ringlets. Her other hand picked up the daring cues of her tongue, instantly groping a large tit in her hand before going to the other one, nipple rings being pulled slightly as I let my hands wonder over her curvy body, trying to experience it all, knowing that Luke was watching, his dick getting hard only made me hornier. In a gasp I broke away from the princess and gently led her to the bed, laying her down I gave her lips a quick peck.

"Stay right there" I pointed my good hand her, that cheeky grin spreading on her face but for the moment she listened and stayed where she was, it didn't stop her from wriggling out of her clothes though. Now that was well done.

I went to where Luke was, grabbing a hunk of his shirt I pulled at him until he stood up and allowed me to lead him over to me and Carmella. I made Luke sit on the bed so he could have a better view. Those deep rich eyes expanding further as I went back to my original task. Starting at her lips, I kissed down her whole body, teeth nipping at the senstitve spots on her swan like neck. Her collor bone and sternum got a quick pecking before my devious mouth latched onto her left nipple. Carmella let out a soft grunt as I switched between her tits, the pink nipples banging against my tongue, Carmella had a nice little handul of cleavage that I just loved.

I kissed down her flat tummy, her grunts getting louder and louder as I split her toned legs apart. Just to tease a little more, I avoided licking at her clit, as much as my pussy begged me to touch that hot little button I knew it would be better if I didn't. Instead I licked at those thick cunt lips, my tongue tracing the pattern of them until she was squirming and begging for more. Slowly I snuck a finger inside that tight wet hole, her body almost flying off the bed. Carmella kept panting, her hands gripping at her tits, pulling the nipples hard until I thought she would pull them right off. My tongue dived inside her cunt hole trying to lick her belly button from the inside.

"Raven!" Carmella let out yelp, her body needing so much more. Before I trailed my tongue to her clit I glanced at Luke, his giant hand rubbing his hard dick through his pants, clearly he was enjoying the show. Finally after all the teasing, I pushed my tongue against her clit, her whole body jolted so hard I thought I would have to go back to the ER with a broken nose. I licked at her clit hard, tracing the outline of it while my fingers dived inside her pussy, Carmella kept calling out my name like a mantra, her body shaking beyond belief.

Luke got off the bed in a rush, a new confidence (for lack of a better term) rushing through him, his clothes vanished and before I knew it his giant frame was behind me. I kept licking at Carmella, determined to make her twist and shout again, she obviously had no issue with that because she kept bucking her hot cunt against my face. Luke's giant hand went straight to my hot pussy, the juices leaking down my tattooed legs. A grunt left my vocal chords, not that he heard it because I was too busy tongue fucking Carmella's tight hole. Her hands holding my head between her legs as though letting go would cause her to die. I didn't even care that I was slowly running out of air, all I could focus on was her sweet juices and Luke slowly pushing his cock inside my cunt, as he slowly pushed in and out of me, finding his own rhythm, I went back to exploring Carmella's leaking pussy, I wasn't done with her just yet and clearly her cunt wasn't done with me just yet. Luke started pushing harder, his grip tightening around my hips, with Carmella screaming the room down Luke and me moved together in a smooth motion. The only thing that wasn't great about this was my wrist and the searing pain rattling my arm. Still I had no thoughts of stopping, especially when Carmella came hard and fresh hot juices hit my chin, just as hot cum spilt all over my tattooed graveyard. For a moment in time I was frozen in place, I was sure that if I tried to move my legs would just collapse.

"Luke do you mind?"

He seemed to know what I was askin, because he gently held me up as I pushed away from Carmella's tight body.

"You didn't do much watchin Luke"

"Do you blame me? I see two beautiul women fucking and I wanna join in"

Carmella gently touched his hand "You think I'm beautiful? That is so sweet"

"Thought it was kinda obvious that he thought that, you were the first woman he thought of"

Carmella let out that weird awww sound, it was sweet of him I admit but do people really have to make that awww sound.

I rolled my eyes, "My wrist is sore, stupid bastard" No-one but me and Corbin knew who broke my wrist and I was gonna keep it that way, until at least he pissed me off by breaking more damn bones.

"Thank you for the show ladies"

"Would you like a shower Luke?"

He just put on his clothes "I'll take one when I get back. It's better that way"

Ooh the mystery about Luke continues, believe me I will figure him out, even if I have to go through the entire WWE locker room, hell I might just do that anyhow.

"He is weird" Carmella let out, that catty tone of her's back.

"Not weird, just different"

I took that personally, I don't know why. Maybe because people call me weird, I'm not weird, I'm just different.

"Oh I didn't mean that in a bad way" Carmella said quickly before rushing on to her next sentence. "Are you into bondage at all Raven?"

I thought about the question for a moment, "It's been a while since I've been Mistress Venom but I'm sure I could give it a go, why is that?"

"Cause a friend of mine is into bondage and she's been lookin for a dom"

"Is this friend you Carmella?"

She let out a nervous laugh "No, but that don't mean I'm not curious"

"Well the Mistress will have to wait until my hand is healed but it shouldn't be a problem"

Carmella let out a giddy shout, her body landing on mine in a furious hug. Now that she had bought it up I realised just how much I had missed Mistress Venom, now that girl could fuck.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last one! Comin up; A slumber party with Becky and Nikki, an odd favour for Jeff Hardy, a reunion with Finn Balor, also John Cena, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Mickie James, also alot more up my sleeve! Onwards we go!**


	17. Good morning!

**Chapter 17 Good morning!**

The moment I opened my eyes, I knew something wasn't right. With the pleasure leaping up and down my spine I wouldn't say it was wrong, but still it wasn't right either. It started with that hand over my mouth, firmly planted over my lips to stop me from makin any kind of noise, thankfully not enough to stop the breathin process. As my eyes slowly became more focused I took in those long fingers trailing over inch of my moistening pussy, they dipped inside the tight hole drawing out the juices before looping over my clit and up my belly until he drew them up to my mouth, his hand quickly moving so he could slip his fingers into my mouth. Eagerly I licked them clean, those deep eyes of Baron Corbin peering back at me hungrily. As tempted as I was to bite him I knew if I did it wouldn't end the way I wanted it too, with his thick cock lodged deep inside my hot pussy. All I did was keep sucking on them until all I could taste were his digits, sadly he pulled them away making me pout at him, I was enjoying sucking his fingers. He actually let out a chuckle, his fingers going back to my cunt, as they slid over the wetness I arched my back trying to get more.

Corbin allowed himself to kiss me, a light touch of his lips mixed with the pain of his teeth breaking skin. Not that I was complainin mind you, as soon as he was done with trying to hack my lips off he blazed a trail down my neck to my tits, if he pulled those off with his teeth I would be pissed, Corbin seemed to realise that my nipples were a bit more sensitive than my lips because when he sunk his teeth into those, he didn't draw blood, he even allowed me the pleasure of running my non-broken hand through his long hair. My legs were pushed open, his hot tongue licking up the wet length, he gave the hard ball a flick before ignoring it completely which drove me crazy, I needed his hot tongue on my clit and he damn well knew it. His long talented tongue trailed around my pussy lips, tracing the very outline as though storing it to memory, digits snaking inside me making my back arch again, as his fingers fucked me, Corbin finally clamped his lips around my clit, sending my body into hyper-drive. I couldn't stop the shudders that went up my spine, those long fingers moved in time expertly with his tongue, I could barely keep the shouts to myself, as his movements got more intense I realised that's what he wanted, he wanted me to scream and shout. All I could do was give the man what he wanted, I screamed as the orgasm ripped through me hard, Corbin didn't even let me ride the wave of pleasure before pulling back and just slamming his dick inside me, it didn't take long until I throbbed around his cock, another orgasm almost breaking my spine. Corbin latched onto my shoulders, yanking me up until I was sitting right on his lap, his cock still buried deep inside me. I rode him to my hearts content, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, his cock hitting all the right spots until I came again. Baron bit into my shoulder again adding to the level of pleasure, now it was time for him to feel some pain. I dug my nails into his back raking a nice neat line as I kept riding away. Corbin growled hungrily, his body squashing mine back to the bed, hands wrapped in his, well best he could given the cast not that stopped him, my legs up in the air heels resting on his shoulders, his dick plunging deep harder and harder until I felt that familiar warmth spreading throughout my pussy, it only meant that I came again with a shudder. Corbin stayed with me in our wet sticky puzzle for a moment, he leaned down and softly kissed my lips. He was actually kissing me without trying to rip my lips off, it was gentle and that in itself was a miracle. When he got off me completely that look of contempt came back.

"You can go now"

"It's my room" I pointed out, I actually had to look around to make sure that I was right and he hadn't somehow moved me in my sleep.

"Right, I knew that"

"How did you even get in here Baron?"

He let a devious grin slip onto his usually dark face. "You'd me surprised at the places I can get too Raven"

"I don't doubt that Corbin"

Now a plan of my own was forming and now that it was there I couldn't ignore it. It would just drive me crazy (well crazier haha) if I didn't.

"How's your wrist?"

"It's fine" That's when I noticed that I had no pain in my wrist at all, all the pain was suddenly in my right hand. I didn't wanna look but my silver orbs gave me no choice in that. My middle finger was bent in an odd angle, another bone he had broken.

"Are you kiddin me?" I showed him my hand which made him laugh until he saw the look on my face.

"In my defence Raven I said I would try to try and not break anymore bones"

I quickly got out of my spot and slapped him round the head, he was just lucky that it wasn't my cast hand, even if that did mean I got more pain soaring up my fingers.

"Totally worth it"

"You shouldn't of done that"

I showed him my hand "And you shouldn't of done that Corbin." I pointed my finger at him like he was a naughty child, "That's it Mister-Man, no more sex for you."

Just when I thought he was gonna clock me, or storm out and call me every insult under the sun. Instead he wrapped those huge arms around me, almost lovingly he kissed the top of my head.

"Would it help if I said sorry?"

"Yes, yes it would"

"Then I'm sorry"

We both well aware that he didn't mean it but sometimes you take what you can get, especially since I had a way to make us even.

"Apology accepted. But still no more sex for you"

He snuck a hand between my legs, long fingers sliding up and down making me crave more.

"Really? No more sex?"

I groaned into his body "Finger fucking doesn't count"

Much to my delight Corbin kept his fingers going, sliding inside my hot cunt, his thumb nudging my clit. I wrapped a hand around his hardening dick, stroking in time to his fingers, my thumb slid over the hot tip splattering cum all over my broken finger, not that I cared about the pain, as always I made it work, sure I couldn't grab properly but that didn't seem to matter, he still bucked into my hand wanting more of my hand-job. Just to drive his point home he pinched my throbbing clit until I had no choice but to make a puddle slide down my thighs, his cock spurting more hot cum into my hand.

Corbin watched almost fascinated as I bought it to my mouth and licked his cum off my fingers, gently of course given that my finger was still at a weird angle.

After all the pain I had endured this morning, the only thing I could think about now was a shower. I asked Corbin to join me but he said he would wait, he liked to shower alone which I could understand. There were things I liked to do on my own, it allows time to think. When I got out of the shower he was gone, not that I was surprised. I wrapped the towel around my body before grabbing some medical tape and strapping my finger up, it wasn't the first time I had broken it and thankfully I knew how to take care of it without having to go to the hospital. That's when I noticed the bit of paper, I don't even know why I did see it but somehow it came into my line of vision. It was a simple peice of paper with an even simplier message.

 _Sorry_ Then his number for what I'm guessing was for when I took the sex band off him. Still that plan in my head reared it's head, even if he did mean his apology which I think he did, I was still gonna get even.


	18. Good afternoon & welcome to our club!

**Chapter 18 Good afternoon & welcome to our club!**

After such an eventful morning I was now running late, which made my Uncle less than impressed but somethings can't be helped. Besides Hunter seemed too busy with his latest duties to bother telling me off properly, so after his nasty glare I was sent on my way to do some actual work. So I spent my morning doing what I could with a broken wrist and broken fingers, not that they would allow me to do much, so after lunch I went exploring for some fun. It looked as though I wouldn't have to go far because Aj came striding my way. I don't know why Smackdown guys are appearing on Raw and guess what, I didn't really care.

"Have you come searchin for a nurse Aj?" I smiled at him coyly, I'm sure I could find a nurse outfit here somewhere.

"Actually no, but there is something else you could do for me"

"I'm all ears"

He lent down and whispered it in my ear, I couldn't help but laugh "Really? That's what you want?" I won't tell you just yet what he said but it was pretty tame compared to what I've been asked.

"What? I was sheltered"

"Honey my cousin spent eleven years sheltered with barely a chance to breathe and even she's done that"

"Will you do it or not?"

"Of course, I don't turn down sex in any form. But it can't be tonight, I'm busy tonight" The thrill crept up my spine as I remembered that tonight I would have my face buried in hot pussy, if that's not a sleepover than clearly I'm missin the point of sleepovers. In the distance I saw another couple that could scratch my current itch.

"I think I might go and join a club"

I know a bit rude but seriously thanks to Baron Corbin's morning visit my pussy had woken up and now it's hungrier than ever.

So this is what I did, I knocked on their door and waited for one of them to answer. When Luke Gallows pulled back the door, I bowled in even if it did send a rush of pain up my wrist. Right now I only wanted one thing and my wrist would have to wait.

"Why is she in here?" Karl asked not bothering to look at me, I had seen that look before. Disbelief and amazement all rolled into one.

"You know you could ask me, I mean I am standin right here Anderson"

"Ok, why are you in here?"

I peeled off my shirt the best I could with my munted hands, I know that I should probably leave my clothes on given how long it took to put them on, but yeah I clearly wasn't thinking about that.

"I want sex and you two deserve a celebration after winnin the tag titles, everyone wins. Ha!" I called in triumph as I finally got the last button out of it's hole.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked, his eyes wondering from my face to my naked chest, they way he was looking he wanted more of my clothes to hit the floor. Karl decided that I was serious and he wasn't about to give me a chance to change my mind, he instantly started un-zipping my shorts and tugging them to the floor.

"You can stand there and stare Luke, or you can join in, your choice"

Karl's long fingers rubbed up the length of me, a shudder echoing from my system. Luke decided to take his team-mates lead, his big hands rubbing my tits, pulling at the hard nipples until I thought he was gonna pull them off. His teeth nipping at the tattoos on my neck, suddenly they both pulled away from me making me sad. Until Karl led me to the bench so I could sit down while they got out of their clothes, it didn't take long until I was in one of my most favourite positions, two hard cocks in my face begging to be sucked. Eagerly I took one and slipped it into my mouth, my least injured hand gripping the other one, sliding the pre-cum down the shaft. Groans started whistling past my ears as I got into my rhythm, a hard cock sliding in and out of my throat, I was trying to swallow it to be honest. It was thick and pulsating that I wanted it lodged in my throat forever. I took it out and sucked the other thick cock into my throat, hands gliding through my hair, pulling my head down further. I just kept bobbing my head between them, needing the sweet cum on my tastebuds. Luke pulled away leaving me to focus on Anderson, his cock kept rubbing between my lips before he pushed my mouth away. Luke kissed me hard, his body pulling mine against his as Anderson rubbed my ass cheeks in his grip. I have no idea how I actually managed it but somehow I managed to get Luke's thick cock slide inside my pussy, then with a little moving I had Anderson in the other end, I was literally sandwhiched between them and the only thing that was holding me up was them, Luke and Karl moved like they had done this before, together they kept pushing me between them hitting all the hot spots, the only awkward thing was I had no idea where to rest my cast, until Luke grabbed it and rested it on his broad shoulder, guess that solved it. Sweat rained down on me, soon it would be followed by cum so I let it go. The air in my lungs wasn't lasting as long as I thought it would, with each thrust of their dicks my lungs got smaller, still it didn't stop me from diggin my nails into Luke's shoulders as I came. Hot cum spurt deep inside my cunt as Karl bit down on my left shoulder, what is with people doing that? Not that I cared cause his cock twitched spurting more cum inside my tired body.

When they let me go, my knees almost buckled right then and there, thankfully Karl had the good sense to grab me, even if I was sweaty and had cum leaking out of my body.

A weird eerieness settled between us, I quickly took a shower to wash the sex off my skin, making sure that I didn't get the cast wet. When I got out Karl and Luke were waiting for me with my clothes in tow. I never thought it would happen but they helped me get dressed, possibly because they knew I would be willing to get undressed again. When Luke had popped the last button into place, he pressed a soft kiss on my lips, followed two seconds later by his tag-team partner.

"Will you come back next week?" Karl asked his hands still not moving from my body.

"If you retain your titles, I will most def come back and celebrate." I peeled Karls hands off me as much as I didn't want too, "But for now I must do some worky"

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed! Coming up; A slumber part with Becky and Nikki, a favour for Jeff Hardy, a reunion with Finn Balor and a friendly game with Somoa Joe, also Seth Rollins, John Cena, Mickie James and the man that started it all, Randy Orton! Onwards we go!**


	19. Good evening

**Chapter 19 Good evenin**

When Nikki turned up at my door I felt the thrill rush up my spine, when she pulled up her make-up case I almost smacked her. Now hear me out, I'm all for being girly but well, it's just not me. Not to mention Nikki and Becky (who still wasn't here) said sleepover and I'm pretty sure that meant three-way lesbian sex. The only kind of sleep over I was interested in.

"Don't pout Rae," Nikki smiled tossing her kit onto the un-made bed, "Becky texted me and said she would be here soon, but in the meantime I'm painting your nails cause black isn't sexy"

"I have never been so offended" I took off my robe, "Are you tellin me my lingerie isn't sexy?"

I could see her almond shaped eyes expand, my black bra could barely be called a bra, it was merely a thin bit of material covering my nipples cause it wasn't doing much else. I had braved a thong which again could barely be called a thong. Seriously it was like three peices of string taped together, my hungry pussy vibrating at the thought of having Nikki so close. I swear if Nikki didn't get within arm's reach in the next three seconds my pussy was gonna start snapping it's jaws.

"Your lingerie is very sexy" Nikki purred, suddenly the nail painting could wait, her lips started peppering kisses up and down my neck.

Those hands of mine instantly went to her skin, slipping her shirt off so I could have more of the softness. Nikki led her hot mouth back to my lips, her pink tongue instantly prying apart the closed seam. A grunt bounced from my vocal chords, her fingers sliding the thin straps of my bra off my shoulders until it hit the floor. Hands clawed softly at the fabric until we were pressing flesh against flesh. A new hand suddenly touched my back, running fingers down each of the tattooed graves until they landed on my ass, squeezing the globes in their hands.

"If that isn't Becky someone is gonna get bitch slapped back to the stone-age"

"I might enjoy that lass" Becky purred in my ear, her soft hands still feeling my ass while Nikki slid her mouth to my nipples, pulling at them with her teeth. I managed to push my tits up into her willing mouth, while pushing my ass further into Becky's grip, the pleasing circuit wouldn't stop it's round, by the time Nikki eased a finger between my legs, my growling pussy finally purred, the juices leaking eagerly onto her fingers. I couldn't stop moving or grunting, Nikki rubbed my clit, Becky had eased her fingers inside me, I could feel the fire starting to spread all ready, demanding to be released quickly. Becky turned my head so her lips met her's, Nikki lowered herself to the floor, her tongue swiping up the length of me as a grunt rumbled into Becky's mouth. Legs started to tremble as Nikki licked every inch of my moistening cunt, she sucked my cunt lips into her mouth, her tongue tracing a pattern up to my clit. Her hands gripping my tattooed legs keeping me grounded. I couldn't help myself, I let go with a muffled scream as hot juices splattered Nikki's face. It just encouraged her to lick faster as Becky untangled from me to get undressed. Nikki licked her fingers, sucking them into her mouth turned me on even more. I felt myself being gently led to the bed, my back happily hitting the matress as Becky hungrily lapped up my body. Not wanting to be left out, Nikki joined us on the bed, her mouth going back to my tits, Becky spread my legs apart, her hot tongue licking up my snatch, her teeth lodging in my clit, gnawing on it softly. The vibrations spread up my body as Becky kept eating me hungrily. Nikki gave me one last kiss before throwin her leg over my face, eagerly my tongue poked out, needin to taste her urgently. Nikki's thighs started to close in on me as I flicked her clit hard, sneaky fingers sliding inside that tight hole. As the hot Nikki juice hit my chin, I just kept gulping as another orgasm rocketed my spine, Becky's straight fire tongue slipping and sliding all over my hot pussy. The energy returned to me as Becky flopped down onto my bed, I instantly went to my bag, the pain in my wrist and fingers nothing, I was too busy thinking about how good I was about to make Becky feel, and if Nikki wants I'll use my little buddy on her too.

"Spread your legs Becky" I purred as I warmed up my vibrator, I personally believe that sex toys were the second greatest invention ever, the first being coffee tied with sex itself, if you've never played with a sex toy I suggest you do it a.s.a.p, it's even more fun when your partner shares the joy. Seriously try it, even just once and you'll be hooked. And you'll see what I mean about a great invention. Becky looked at me with a mix of hunger and apprehension, still she spread her legs, those neat orange-y pubes wet with sticky juices. Nikki started lapping at Becky's nipples, her almond eyes locked on me. Slowly I started to rub the vibrator over her clit, her body jumping from the intense pleasure. I had to take it slowly, first time users of a vibrator can find it very intense, I know I did. I don't know if this was her first time but I learnt to treat everyone as first timers unless I knew them. Becky started howling in pleasure, her whole body jumping as I slowly inserted the purple toy inside her tight hole. Nikki seemed to share my love of sex toys because she dipped her hands into my bag pulling out my favourite blue dildo,

"See not everything I own is black so suck it Nikki"

"I will" She started giving my dildo one hell of a blow-job, John is a very lucky man if she puts in that much effort for a toy, you can imagine what she would do to the real thing. Nikki tapped me on the shoulder with the blue dildo before grabbing the purple one, what can I say? I love sex toys. I instantly started shoving one inside Becky, her hands gripping at her cleavage as her Irish vocal chords started yelling happily. Nikki slowly inserted the purple dildo in my tight pussy, instantly I started pushing back, my round ass up in the air as I fucked Becky hard with Bluey (yes I named it lol)

My body tensed up as I felt Becky let out a loud tremble beneath me, my back arched up as I let a shattering orgasm.

Together we flopped on the bed tiredly, trying to get out breath back.

Ten minutes later, after a shower Nikki insisted on painting my nails while Beky painted hers, now that I had my sex and I've got my coffee, anything girly could be tolerated.

"So when are you comin back to Smackdown girl" Nikki asked as she swiped black polish down my nails, if she wanted to paint my nails then fine but it would be black and she would deal with it.

"Yeah we miss you" Becky nudged me softly, almost getting blue polish on my ribcage.

"I shall be back as soon as I've gone through the entire Raw locker room, minus a few people of course"

"Ooh who doesn't make your grade for sex?" Nikki asked, her eyes shining at the prospect of juicy gossip.

"Let's see, Mick Foley who is happily married, Ric Flair who is just gross, and who else is on Raw that I wouldn't wanna bang...oh yeah my Uncle Hunter and Aunt Stephanie"

"I would so do her" Becky giggled which made Nikki giggle,

"You would do my Aunt?"

Becky shrugged "What can I say? She's hot"

"I agree she is quite fine, but not as fine as John"

"Well you two do that, I'm gonna see if your sister is interested in a three way"

Nikki laughed again "I don't think Brie is that way inclined"

I took a sip of my coffee "And now I'm sad, I wanted to do her and then compare you two and talk about who is better"

"We all know the answer to that Rae, me"

"Actually the answer is me. And possibly Becky" I winked at the orange headed Diva. Nikki responded by slapping me with a pillow, thankfully I didn't spill the precious coffee. It so would've been on if that happened.

 **A/N Comin up: Jeff Hardy, Finn Balor, Dean Ambrose, John Cena, Somoa Joe, Renee Young, Mickie James and many more up my sleeves! Onwards...**


	20. Favour among friends

**Chapter 20 A favour among friends**

After all the time spent on the road with the human buffet I was more than happy to go home and sleep in my own bed. I was more shocked that I had several people grabbing my hand and telling me I better come back, I assured them that I would. You don't just walk away from a free buffet, you gorge until you feel your insides pop. Even with my broken wrist and fingers, I was a long way off my insides popping, I could still gorge. And we all knew my pussy would gorge until it had no choice but to board itself up and refuse to work. When I got to my house-boat I found my cousin Storm waiting for me. It wasn't unusual but the serious look on her pale face was, her white eyes lit up with relief when she saw me, from what I could tell she had been waiting for a while and only getting more and more anxious as more time passed.

"You certainly took forever Raven"

I hauled my stuff onto the deck, she could've easily gone inside seeing as how she had a key but given what happend the last time, I think she was more than happy to wait outside. How was I meant to know that she was coming over and would catch me playing naked twister with her brother in law and his wife. Just so you know, Matt Hardy is really bendy.

"Sorry I was sayin good bye to Roman"

She followed me inisde, eyeing the cast. "Should I even ask what happened?"

"It was the usual, rough sex with a guy who thought I was superman"

Storm flopped down on my built in couch, her slender fingers picking at her nails. "I wanted to ask you something"

I instantly went to the jug for coffee, as much as I didn't want to rinse Roman's sweet cum from my mouth but I was thirsty and I hadn't had coffee in almost ten minutes.

"I'm all ears Stormy-Jo"

She kept picking at her nails, words failing her as I dealt with the coffee. I had never seen her so nervous, the last time she was this nervous it was her first date with her now husband. She paced so much that the footprints were still etched into the carpet. I bought the mugs to the mini table, Storm picked her cup up so she would still picking at her nails.

"Just spit it out Storm"

She put down her cup, "I have a favour to ask you but I'm not sure I should."

I just looked at her waiting for her to go on, it gave me time to blow on my hot coffee and pretend it was a hot guy.

"I want you to sleep with Jeff"

Admittedly I almost dropped my damn cup on my lap, out of everything I thought she could say, I didn't expect her to ask me to bang her husband. Storm had been very clear at what would happen if women went near her husband in that way. The last girl that tried wound up with damaged vocal chords due to Storm and her extension cord. Moving on.

"Please tell me you mean Jeff Jarrett, or someone else called Jeff because the last I checked Jeff Hardy was married. To you. Scratch that, tell me you didn't mean Jeff Jarrett cause that's just gross." I shivered at the thought of Jeff Jarrett naked. Thats one way to stop the sexual thoughts. Well almost. I got the images of Jeff Hardy naked and let me tell you it was very pleasing.

"Will you sleep with my husband or not?"

Are you really shocked that I said yes? Of course I would gladly have sex with Jeff Hardy, the man was plain sexy and yes I'm wondering if he's as bendy as his brother. Not to mention my pussy was jumping up and down like an excited child, I swear it kept asking the same two words over and over; "Where's Jeff?"

"Of course I will, but you have to tell me why because I need my vocal chords Storm"

"Because having an orgasm without screaming is just werid?"

I couldn't help but laugh "Exactly. So why am I sleeping with your husband?"

Storm shrugged, since the ice had been broken she had no issues talking now which was good cause I was getting sick of the long silences. "I no longer have a desire for sex but he still does, last night we got into an arguement and we wound up coming to a comprimise. He can have sex with someone else as long as I get to choose who it was"

"And it's not weird that you choose your own cousin?"

"Nope. You're the only woman I trust. Well besides Harm and Izzy but I really don't want her near him"

"So let me get this straight, you no longer want sex and your husband does and your solution is to have him fuck me?"

"Yes"

"Huh. Think I'm more shocked that you don't like sex anymore. What the hell brah?"

Storm finished her coffee, standing up she put her cup in the sink. "So will you sleep with him?"

"Sure. Tell him I'm free tonight if he wants to come over"

"You're not seeing Matty and Lita tonight?" Storm grinned at me.

"Nah game night is next week, we're gonna play Guess Who"

"I don't wanna know how you turn that into a sex game" Storm lent down and kissed my cheek, "Thank you for the favour"

"And there's no reprecussion for this?"

"I will not punch you"

"Oddly specific"

"Honestly there is no reprecussion Rae, I just want you to fuck my hubby. Huh, you're right that is weird. Anyways, I'm gonna tell him your free tonight. If I time it right, I won't have to make dinner tonight"

"So I have to feed him and fuck him? Why don't I just wrestle for him too?"

Storm rolled her eyes at me, trying not to laugh. More than happy that she had found a solution to her problem, she happily skipped all the way to her car no doubt more than ready to tell her husband what he would be doing tonight.

I let the hot water flush over my body, the warmth of the water managed to make me forget all about my cast which rustled noisly from the trash bag taped around it. I hadn't heard back from Storm so perhaps she changed her mind about the whole thing, selfishly I was upset that I wouldn't get Jeff's cock but if meant saving her marriage then I will find someone else to play with. No doubt it wouldn't be hard, perhaps I could phone Randy, I'm sure he still remembered the way to my boat.

"Rae?"

"In the shower!" I couldn't help the glee that ran up my spine and head straight to my pussy. Jeff had finally shown up. He came in and lent against the towel rack as I opened the door. A mass of steam pouring into the tiny room. For a moment he remained a gentleman and stared only at my face, but the man inside took over and soon he explored the rest of my naked form.

"Jeff this is crazy" "I agree"

"No, I meant we can't have sex with you all the way over there."

Slowly he pulled off his shirt, muscles rippling and bunching together. I couldn't help myself, my hand wondering to my nipples, softly pulling and rubbing while I watched him get naked. For a moment he got shy about taking his pants off, it was obvious that he hadn't been with another woman since marrying Storm. He looked up at me, the lust growing in his eyes as he saw my hand trail down my wet belly to stroke my pussy softly. It was in that threatening mode again, telling me to hurry up or it will just rape him. Jeff pulled off the last of his clothes and joined me under the water. Awkwardly he put his arms around me, his semi hard cock pressing against my belly. I avoided kissing his lips given that was an intimate thing between couples, so I kissed his neck instead. My tongue sweeping against the pulse daring it to go faster. His breathing gasping some-what as I pulled my hand from my dripping pussy to wrap around his thick cock. As I swept my forked tongue over his throat and down his chest I stroked him slowly, my thumb swiping over the hot tip. His hands suddenly on my ass, squeezing and gripping as though I would tell him to stop. Safe to say I didn't care about my wrist at this point, I only wanted thick cock lodged in my throat, told you I'm all about the gorge. I slipped to the floor, knees pressing hard into the wet tiles, let me tell you no matter how wet they are, shower tiles still hurt like fuck. I wrapped my hand around his hard cock giving one more stroke before guiding it to my greedy lips. Jeff let out a harsh breath, my mouth opening wider sliding his cock down my throat. Slowly I sucked him in and out of my mouth, my hand cupping his balls softly as I got into my rhythm, the hot tip poking against the back of my throat. Jeff had one hand agianst the shower wall, one hand in my locks giving little tugs and pulls as he fucked my mouth. The pre-cum drizzled onto my tastebuds only making me want cum even more. Jeff seemed to have other ideas, he jerked his cock away from me. Strong hands wrenching me to my feet and shoving me against the glass. I had always wanted to shove my tits against bare glass for the sexual thrill, now I have and it still seems like the best idea ever. Jeff rubbed his cock against my slit for a moment, obviously not hearing the warning growl coming from it. I let out a loud gasp as he slid inside hard, using my round hips as handles he started to thrust his cock in and out of my wet throbbing cunt. All I could do was hold onto the glass with my cast hand, my other hand running back to my clit, pinching the little button in time to his hard thrusts. Little moans bouncing around the tiny heated room. The scream left my mouth the same time the yell left his, his fingers crushing my hips so hard I thought he would break them. We let ourselves come down from the high, the ragged breathing getting caught in the running water. I washed the sex from my skin while Jeff did the same. That's one way to break the ice.

"C'mon, I promised Storm I would feed you." I pulled myself from the shower and found a towel. I didn't bother drying off, I had a feeling I would only be going back to the hot shower.

"And if I'm not hungry?"

"Then I get the pizza all to myself"

Jeff followed me out to the kitchen after shutting off the water. Instead of stopping in the kitchen for food, he took my hand and pulled me further along the corrider to my bedroom. It seems I had woken something dormant in Jeff because he no longer cared that we were naked together, however I saw it in his eyes. I wasn't the woman he was thinking of, I would've been pissed but I was too busy feeling his strong hands push my body to the soft bed, ripping the towel off and pulling my legs apart. Instantly his tongue licked the wet snatch sending shock waves up my spine. The pink serpent slithered inside the tight hole, his index finger running over my clit, now I was the one leaping off the bed with extreme joy. I managed to keep my body to the bed somehow as that hot tongue worked over my excited pussy. I couldn't keep myself from cumming, I tried to keep it in but his tongue was my new master and I had to listen to it. I hadn't even finished cumming when he shoved his cock back inside my pussy, thrusting hard as his teeth nipped at my neck. I held on for the ride and just let him work his magic. I slid a hand between us again only to find that one of his was all ready there. As he slid his fat cock deep inside my pussy he pinched my clit hard between his fingers. I let out another hard scream as my body flexed up hard, almost staying in that arc shape.

For a few moments we just stayed on my bed, naked and sweating.

"Did Storm tell you the other part?"

I sat up so fast I got dizzy, "No. What other part?"

"She said that if you agreed and things went well, then maybe I could come back"

"Hold that thought" I grabbed my phone and rung Storm. I needed to check this out because this is where I could get into some major trouble. You know what I mean. Jeff shuffled around the room back to the shower as I talked to his wife. Turns out Storm had failed to mention that part to me but Jeff wasn't lying so that was good news. Storm really didn't want to bang her husband anymore and now apparently it was my job. A job I really didn't mind taking. I hung up with Storm just as Jeff came back fully dressed.

"So did she confirm the other part?"

"Yes and you're welcome back anytime. But for right now, go home and take your wife to dinner, lord knows she deserves it"

He kissed my cheek before leaving my boat. I had to admit the man had more of a spring in step now. Maybe there was more than one way to save a marriage.

 **A/N Sorry this hasn't been updated for a while, hopefully this helps! Coming up; Finn Balor, Somoa Joe, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Renee Young and many more!**


	21. Do as your told

**Chapter 21 Do as your told**

After Jeff had left, I decided to go out dancing. I quite liked dancing, it was a good way to pick up extra cock or pussy, mostly I just liked to move to the music if found someone to share a few moments with then that was just a bonus. Sadly I found no-one so I dragged myself home after midnight and headed straight to the shower. I had locked everything up which is why I was slightly paranoid about the front door un-clicking and swinging open. I stayed in my shower where the hot water cascaded over my lithe body. I heard the front door locking, making me trapped in the small room with some random, I know I should've been scared but really I was just turned on. I couldn't help but run a hand down my stomach to my mostening pussy, the bathroom door opened and I could see who I would be fucking this time. His dark gaze glared at me as my fingers kept up with their stroking. He said nothing to me as he slowly got un-dressed, his jeans ending up in a pile as his thick cock jumped out, ready to play.

I went to say his name but he cut me off

"Shut up Raven" That thick Irish brogue ripping through me, "You don't speak unless I say, is that clear?"

Kind of a trick question really, but like a good girl I nodded my head, knowing that soon I would be rewarded but only if I was good.

"I see you fingering yourself" He looked me slightly amused, "What should you be doing instead?"

I knew what was expected, so I shut off the water ready to suck his dick like a good little girl.

"Crawl to me"

"I'm not crawlin on tiles"

In two steps he was on me, his hand slapping my wet ass hard, a yelp left my mouth as he hit me again. And yet I was only more turned on than ever.

"Did I say you could talk?"

I shook my head as he slapped my ass again. He let me go so I could kneal in front of him like I was meant too. I took his cock in my hand, my tongue swirling over the head. A groan left his mouth as I slowly took him fully into my mouth. A rough hand entwined in my hair, sharp tugs as I kept sucking his cock down my throat. Thick words that I couldn't understand rolling from his mouth, my good hand trailed up to his balls, massaging them softly as the thick head kept banging the back of my throat. The pre-cum leaking from the head just made me crazier, I wanted so badly for him to cum and yet I knew it wouldn't happen. He would always stop before that happened, because he knew how much I wanted it. Like I predicted he pulled my off his dick by my hair, his lean arms hauled me up and against the sink, the sight of him behind me, his fingers opening my pussy only made me wetter.

"You are so wet" He cooed in my ear, teeth nipping at my peircings. "You like this don't you?"

I didn't dare speak, if I did he would stop rubbing my clit with his thumb, stop sliding his fingers inside me hard.

"Answer me!" He pinched my clit hard, the jarring sensation snapped my voice straight back to his eardrums.

"Yes!"

He pinched my clit again "I saw you dancing tonight Raven, hoping to get fucked by some random guy weren't you?"

"Yes!" That seemed to be the only word I could say, in my defence I was a little busy having a spine shattering orgasm, his fingers sliding from my clit to dive hard inside my wet pussy. The low squelching only turned me on more. His magical fingers left my pussy, his hot cock sliding deep inside, the last breath I had almost leaving me instantly. He held me tight against the sink so the only thing I could do was watch in the mirror as he fucked me hard.

"You like watching me fuck you don't you?"

I could barely talk, his thrusts slowing down because I didn't answer fast enough. His hands ran from my hips and around to my tits, pinching the hard nipples until I thought he would pull them right off. "You like watching me fuck you like the little slut you are don't you?"

"Yes! Damn it Finn, fuck me!"

Finn let out a dark chuckle "Maybe I don't want too now, maybe I'm not convinced you want me too"

I tried to move so I could punch him but he knew all my tricks, and the only choice I could see was to give him what he wanted, and admittedly what I wanted too.

"Fuck me! Please Finn, I want to cum on your cock! No-one can make me cum like you can! Make the little pussy cum!"

"As you wish" His cock slid inside me again, the air being knocked out of my lungs. Before long I was pushing back on his cock, the throbbing orgasm slamming through me until the words I were shouting were nothing but a garbled mess. Finn pulled his cock from my hot pussy, his strong arms grabbing me until I was laying on the tiles, without missing a beat he ploughed back inside me, his fingers holding my wrist to the floor, his thrusts getting more and more violent until I felt his cum spread inside me, the warmth made me cum all over again. My whole body shaking against the cold floor. Finn stayed where he was for a moment before his lips gently kissed my nose.

"I didn't hurt ye wrist did I?"

I couldn't help but smile "Nah, that was somethin else."

Finn helped me up, I wasn't sure I could walk actually, all the pleasure seemed to still be making it's circuit. I barely had the energy to grab a towel.

"So was that the Demon King?"

Finn backed me up until I had a door knob lodged in my lower back and I was officially trapped between the wood and his muscled frame.

"Trust me, you'll know when the Demon King arrives"


	22. No noise allowed

**Chapter 22 No noise allowed**

I woke up with that pleasure warping my system again, the harsh tongue licking my pussy up and down, two fat fingers slamming inside pulling me from sleep entirely. The blankets were pulled up over his body and all I could see was the outline, whoever was down there, fucking me hard with thick fingers was big. Now that I was fully awake I could enjoy the experience so much more, I bucked my hips agaisnt his face trying to get that devious tongue deeper inside my wet pussy. A thick arm wrapped around my belly and pushed me flat, the grip on my stomach tighter than I was used too and the message was clear. I had to keep still or else I was going to get hurt, or worse he would stop fucking me. Yes, that was worse, injuries heal, I don't know where I'm going with this. I let out a moan feeling the orgasm coming at full speed, it halted when he slapped me on the thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. He finally poked his head from the blankets, a dangerous pair of dark eyes staring back at me.

"No noise Raven"

That deep rumble only made me hotter, and I wanted so badly to cum that I went along with his instructions. Against all natural instincts I would be quiet. He went back to licking my pussy, the urge to yell got even more intense, suddenly the bed moved and I had no choice but to look over at my other bed buddy, Michelle McCool taking a hard pink nipple into her mouth, her other hand squeezing my other tit, her long fingers pulling the nipple ring, I couldn't help myself I came hard, 'Taker's long talented tongue hitting spots I never knew exsisted. I pushed Michelle away for a moment, my hands trying very hard to push her long legs open. Letting out a little giggle she swung her long legs over my eager mouth, facing her husband as he finally decided it was time to fuck me. I bit her clit gently as he shoved himself at full force deep inside my hot cunt. All I could do was lick and eat Michelle, nails clawing into her skin trying to get more of her pussy inside my mouth. I let the body do what it did best, my lips clamping over her clit, tongue flicking wildy, two fingers slipping inside the wet hole. I may not have thick fingers like her husband, but I could finger-fuck with the best of them. As if to prove my point Michelle's body started to spasm, her pussy pouring out the best kind of pussy juice. My body stopped moving, hot cum spurting over my body as the heat almost made me collapse, but not before cumming one more time. So much for no noise, because Michelle kept moaning like a whore in heat, although I think the no noise rule only applied to me. Michelle got off me, her pink tongue licking her juices off my face before sliding her lips over mine. Sometimes you just never know what you're gonna wake up too, but if it's Michelle and Taker then I would gladly take it.

"Which one of you is carryin me to the shower?" I asked pulling away from Michelle. Her brown locks ticking my cheeks lightly. Taker didn't say a word, he hardly ever did to me but I realised that was just his way, actions speak louder than words after all. He picked me up on his broad shoulders and carried me to the shower.

"He has a fantastic ass" I said to Michelle who was following behind.

"I know right"

Taker put me in the shower and turned the water on, a blast of cold water splashing me in the face, I saw the smile on his face.

"You're an asshole. And now you can answer the door while I play with your wifey" I dragged Michelle into the shower with me, her tall frame resting against the glass. I shut the door on him and yes I'm well aware that he could smoosh me with one arm but everyone is treated the same, no matter how many decades you've kicked ass for. I heard him growl, apart to rip open my door, but then the doorbell went off and he decided to listen to me for once. As I spread open Michelle's pussy with my fingers I could only hope that Taker put clothes on, I didn't need Storm to have another heart attack.


	23. Student becomes the teacher

**Chapter 23 Student becomes the teacher**

So this is what I had managed to figure out, as Finn went out, Michelle and Taker came in. Sometimes I don't know why I even bother locking my damn door, it would just be easier to keep it open with the amount of people coming and going. Mostly cumming. Ha, had to say it. Anyhow, now as Michelle buttoned up her shirt, her hubby was waiting outside while Storm tried to look anywhere but at Michelle or me still in my fluffy black towel. Michelle's blue eyes burnt on Storm, thinking that maybe she had a new woman to play with, I didn't know much about her marriage but I did know that sometimes things got stale, which is why they came andd saw me, now she was looking for another woman to play with. That and they liked to swing. Those eyes lit up as she spied the golden band around Storm's finger.

"Are you and your husband swingers?" Michelle asked, that accent piping through the small space. Storm went red but managed to shake her head. I pushed her softly out the door to her husband.

"Stop tryin to bang my cousin and go and see your husband"

Michelle pouted at me but didn't leave just yet. She looked to Storm and extended her hand so she could introduce herself.

"I'm Michelle"

"Storm"

She held on longer until Storm pulled her hand back. Michelle didn't take it personally, she was used to women being a little uncomfy around her. Which is expected when you just randomly ask sexy questions, I know because I do it constantly.

When Michelle had finally left, Storm took a seat while I grabbed some clothes and my phone. I looked at it but had no messages or missed calls, a little disappointed right now.

"So Storm how was your night?"

"Thank you sooooo much for banging my husband!"

I had to laugh, seriously thats the first time I've ever heard that, which is weird now that I think about it. Moving on.

"Do you know what he did last night?"

"Yes Storm, I was there"

She rolled her eyes but still couldn't help but smile, "When he got home, he rubbed my feet. He hasn't done that in ever"

"You know thats the only thing I miss about not havin a full time partner, I never get my feet rubbed, or my back rubbed, or my belly rubbed, hell the only thing I do get rubbed is my pussy...yeah thats the only part I want rubbed, scratch what I said"

"Well you have an endless array of guys and girls coming your way, I'm sure one of them would love to rub your back Rae"

"Nah, I'm happy with havin just my pussy rubbed" I grinned just as my phone vibrated noisily against my skin, the giggles just came out making Storm roll her eyes again. When I pushed the read button I got even more excited. _Need to talk to you urgently_

I could only assume that Roman was after blowjob and the mere thought made my mouth start to salvulate, my pussy vibrating impatiently. The lips opening and closing like it was talking, the same two words being repeated, _Roman Reigns, Roman Reigns, Roman Reigns_

"Storm would you be able to give me a lift to Raw?"

"Sure. Since you made my hubby happy and he made me happy, a ride is the least I could do"

"Well the least you could do is nothin"

"As always you are right, but I'll still give you a lift"

Twenty minutes and many annoying questions later I had arrived at Raw, thankfully my very nice cousin would send some gear for me, it looked as though I was back on the road, not that I minded, I was missing my buffet. The moment I got inside the building, Roman and a very pretty Somoan woman came marching my way. I assumed this was his wifey, I could certianly see why he married her, she had flawless light brown skin that looked so smooth I found myself reaching for it. Her deep brown eyes peered at me nervously, clearly her husband had told her who I was. Thank God, cause that could be awkward. As they got closer my humming pussy started vibrating louder, it was changing between chanting for Roman and chanting for his wife. Like the greedy gal my pussy was, it wanted both of them and it wanted it now. I soothed her with my mind, usually I soothed my pussy with my fingers but I don't think that would be accepted if I started stroking myself in public, which I have actually done by the way, thank God for holey pockets.

Roman kissed my cheek somewhat shyly given his wife was next to him, "Raven I wanted to introduce you to Gilly, my wife"

"Duh" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, clearly she his wife unless the man had several secret girlfriends, moving on.

Much to my delight, Gilly hugged me hello, her subtle curves and generous sized tits pressed against my own, I could feel my nipples getting harder and aching to be touched. My pussy back to vibrating demanding more. Now my brain had betrayed me, because instead of tellin my pussy to relax, it was scheming and plotting on how to get Gilly naked and how to get her husband on board with the idea.

"So you're the woman who sucks my husbands dick?"

I looked straight at Roman, "You said she knew! I'm gonna get my blunt knife and hack your balls off Roman"

"I do know and I don't mind"

"Then why am I gettin the angry wife speech?"

Gilly looked at me slightly puzzled "You're not"

"Oh. Never mind about the hacking of balls then. So yes thats me"

Gilly looked a little uncomfy for a moment possibly because I was leering at her like a caged animal, she regained her composure for a moment, a little blush spreading across her cheeks. I decided it was cute.

"Raven can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure" I shrugged as Roman stared between us wondering just what his wife had to say. Still he said nothing as he walked away to let us chat.

So there we were in the grandstands as she picked at her fingernails, wondering how she should proceed. I didn't mind the quiet, it gave me more time to ogle her like the horny woman I always am. She had the most beautiful figure, I wanted to touch her all over, I wanted to know how sweet her pussy tasted. I had never been with a Somoan woman and the thought only made my pussy hungrier. Seriously I could feel it shaking against my black panties which were steadily getting wetter and wetter.

"Did Roman tell you why you're doing...what you're doing?"

"He only said that he likes his cock sucked and his wifey didn't like doin it"

She went pursed those pretty lips together making me even more puzzled, how could you not like sucking dick? Seriously it was one of the best things in the entire world, then again I may be a bit biased.

"I don't do it because I have no idea how to do it" She confessed quietly, before I could ask how that was even possible, she rushed on. "The last time I tried, well it was quite obvious that he wasn't enjoying it and he likes what you do, so maybe you could show me some tricks..." Gilly trailed off, her red cheeks getting redder and redder as her embarrassment became more apparent.

"If you give me your room number, I'll come over tonight and I'll see what I can do"

That was how I found myself knocking on a random door, not that I minded cause I knew what could be waiting on the other side. I heard Roman call out to me so I went in to the most pleasing sight, Roman sitting on the bed wearing only his boxer shorts, his wife perched right across his broad hips in her pinkest lingerie, if there was ever time I liked the colour pink it was right fucking now. Roman gave me little wave as I settled on the king sized bed, I had all ready accepted that I may not be the one playing tonight, but if that was the case I always had Randy to call, tonight however was all about passin on my knowledge on how to take a dick. Yeah, I think it's weird too.

I shook off my jacket and folded my legs, I had to keep tellin my raging pussy that if it was good I would get out my favourite purple vibrator and go to town. For the moment that seemed to settle her. "First things first Gilly, he has to be completely naked" Ok, so I would enjoy the hotness in front of me, don't judge me cause I like to watch, sometimes watchin is the best part. I found myself getting hotter as Gilly got off her husband and let him strip his boxers off. Roman was all ready hard so at least that was one issue taken care of. Roman seemed to understand that tonight was about teaching his wife some tricks because he didn't say anything, he merely got into the right position. His broad back hit the matress, his wife settling between his legs. Now she was unsure again so I had to give her as much 'education' as possible. I know what you're thinkin, sucking a cock isn't rocket surgery but actually it's a lot harder than just stickin it in your mouth and bobbing away. Thank you Randy for teaching me that. Movin on.

"Wrap your hand around the base" I said, my voice thick with pleasure. Gilly's hand wrapped around the base without question, her body waiting for the next instruction.

"Swirl your tongue around the tip, like you're lickin an icecream"

Roman let out a grunt as that pink tongue connected with the swollen head, eagerly she kept licking the tip as more grunts swept from her husband. Now it was time for the next part.

"Take the tip into your mouth suckin lightly keepin your hand around the base"

His giant hand went to her head wanting to push her mouth further down, the intense pleasure almost too much for him. I slapped it away, that's one thing women hate about giving head, your dick can only go so far so stop tryin to cram it all in at once.

"Now gently suck down the shaft, swirlin your tongue around"

That hand came up again so batted it away, "If you do that again Rome, I'm gonna tie your freakin hands down"

"Feels so good" Roman got out as Gilly found her rhythm, her hot mouth sliding further down his cock until almost the whole thing was in her mouth.

"Slide your hand up and down in time with your mouth"

His back arched slightly as Gilly got more into the hot action, now that he was reacting like she wanted him too, she had gained more courage. I sat back for a moment and just watched Gilly suck that hunk of meat like a pro. I didn't say anything incase it broke her rhythm but I gently took her free hand and slid it down to those heavy balls, Gilly got the message instantly, her hand massaging in time to her furious sucking, Roman one step away from bucking like a wild horse, those hands itching to entwine in his wife's long dark hair.

"Stop!" Roman shot out, worry set in on Gilly's face, worry that she had been right all along that she wasn't very good at sucking cock. I saw him differently, he was close to cuming. I thought that they would want me to leave, but since they didn't say that I would stay and watch as much as they would let me. Roman ripped off her dripping panties, his brute strength lifting her until her cunt sank down on his thick cock, lips pressing against her ears telling her what she needed to know, her face went from relieved to pleasure in three seconds, her hips sinking down on his thick cock. Just when I thought the action wouldn't get any better it did, Roman like a savage dumped his wife on the bed until she was on all fours, his hips giving a powerful snap, his cock sliding easily into her wet pussy, a hand entwined in her hair pulling until she was arching back on his cock, her moans bouncing around the room as Roman fucked her harder. Wet juices sliding down my thighs, still I didn't dare touch my pussy knowing it would be better if I waited, even if it was slowly shutting up shop because I didn't give in to it's demands. Mostly I was enjoying the live porno that was being put on, it was like it was especially for me which it kinda was. Roman gave a hard thrust, his cock buried deeper inside that pretty wet twat. Gilly let out a primal scream as she let her pussy cream around her husbands thick cock. Pretty sure I didn't even have to touch my pussy, it just worked on it's own as more hot juice pooled over my thighs.

Despite my pussy doing it's own thing, it still demanded me to touch it again and again, I was no where near done and my pussy knew it. As Roman and his wife started kissing softly, those slow lazy kisses couples share, it dawned on me that I would have to go back to my room and fufil the promise I made to my soaking cunt. They didn't even hear me leave, they were busy making out and exploring each others sweaty skin, well now that she had the jist of it, I'm sure I don't need to suck his dick anymore. While the thought made me sad as I quite liked his thick cock, I would take solice in the fact that I had helped save a marraige, and besides as the old saying goes, there's plenty more cocks in the sea...I mean fish.

My night as I found out still wasn't complete, I got inside my new hotel room and instantly was caked in a smothering of limbs and a blindfold.

"Shhh" The deep rumble poured into my ears, are you shocked that I didn't listen?

"Screw that noise" I managed to get myself free so I could see who grabbed me from behind, when I saw who it was, I relaxed into an easy smile. I slipped the blindfold back over my eyes and went back to how he wanted me, my back right up against his chest. That's when the second pair of hands came at me, a soft touch popping buttons from my shirt. Again I slipped my hands out so I could lift the blindfold and see who was undressing me, when I saw that goofy smile, I put the blindfold back.

"Carry on boys"

 **A/N Hopefully this was ok lol Wanna know who it was? Read the next chapter! And if you correctly guess...Then you are super special awesome! Onwards!**


	24. Reunited & it feels so good

**Chapter 24 Reunited & it feels so good**

I couldn't do anything but let the joy explode around my body as the two styles mixed. The soft touch of Sami Zayn peeling back the layers, looking like Xmas had just come, and Kevin Owens holding my wrists so tight I thought he would break the other one. He seemed to think that I didn't want to be here and he had to stop me from leaving. I don't think he realised that if I didn't want to be here, then I wouldn't be. But I liked being smashed between them so I let them go on. Sami softly took off my shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. Instantly that pink tongue wrapped around my left nipple, his teeth pulling at the ring trying to make my nipples even harder. Kevin's bear like head rested on my shoulder making it look like I had two heads. I didn't know which was the bigger turn on, Sami's hot mouth on my skin or knowing that Kevin was enjoying the show as much as I was. Sami's tongue left my nipples, burning a trail down my belly until he had no choice but to kneel on the floor, my skirt coming off until I was left in my very sticky panties. Kevin started to join in the fun, his lips kissing a hole through my neck, teeth trying to rip the pulse right from my body, and all I could do was grunt as they explored every curve I had. Kevin's giant hands cupped both my tits, fingers tweaking the nipples playfully as my legs were pushed apart. I thought for a moment that Kevin would move just to watch me fall, instead he seemed very content being my stand, although that could be my ass rubbing against his hard dick, it was like my ass knew there was cock ready for the taking and was trying like hell to get it to stay. I let out another groan as long fingers swiped up the length of my wet cunt lips, my eyes almost rolling into my head as Sami finally flicked his tongue over my very excited clit. I almost screamed the hotel down when Sami's teeth sunk into the soft flesh, it was like he was trying to rip it off so he could claim it as his prize. Kevin left his place as my stand, his large body sinking to the floor, I could only hope my legs lasted now that Kevin was gone. My body got another shock, as Sami's tongue worked my pussy into a frenzy, Kevin's tongue decided to explore another hole on my body, I had never had a tongue there, it felt better than I thought it would, two slick tongues sliding in and out of my body, all I needed was a cock in my mouth, and I would be all set. I couldn't stop it, I thought I could hold on but the guys had different ideas and the orgasm ripped through me before I could even warn them, I could only hope that Sami didn't mind getting my cunt juice all over his face, the way he kept lapping away, he didn't quite care that his beard was now sticky with Raven-cream. Suddenly I had Sami's lips hard against mine, his tongue sliding inside my mouth so I could taste what he did. I didn't mind tasting myself but the taste of him and Kevin would be better, I mean I could taste myself whenever I wanted, but getting to have them, well that could be a while. Kevin however kept up his assult licking away at my ass trying to make me cum again, he didn't have to wait long, the burst from me almost made my legs go, thankfully Sami was there to hold me up. I came hard letting Kevin be the one coated in my sweet cum, neither of them seemed to care, if anything they welcomed it. Before they could dictate what was next, I grabbed a wrist each and started to haul ass to the bed, my legs needed to sit, my mouth needed cock and my pussy wanted to cum again and the bed was the best place to satisfy each of my needs. They only had one objection, so they stopped and got out of their clothes and let me resume pulling, they seemed to understand what I wanted because they layed down and I did what I needed so badly. I took Sami's hard cock into my mouth, licking and sucking away while my other hand played up and down the length of Kevin, every few moments I would switch, what I wanted to do was cram them both in my mouth but I have the feeling I would've choked if I did that. I kept my tongue trailing every inch of the meat in my mouth, given from their moans I wasn't doing a bad job. Sami pushed my head away desperately, so I went to Kevin, his cock fitting nicely down my throat but too soon he pushed me away too. Now I'm sad. Instead Sami's thick arms pulled my body until I was straddling over him, his hard cock centimetres from my leaking pussy, easily I slipped him inside me, every inch of him fit so nicely I wanted to keep his dick inside me forever. Sami slapped my ass, wanting me to move. Slowly I ground my hips against him, the most intense pleasure warping my spine, I don't know what was more of a turn on, feeling Sami's thick cock sliding in and out of me, or watching Kevin feed his cock to Sami's waiting mouth. The idea piping into my head as I kept riding Sami to my hearts content. It got hotter when Kevin grabbed the red locks so he could control the bobbing, almost choking his best friend to death. Ha, death by peins, thats how I wanna go. I stopped moving for a moment, just watching the hot guy on guy action, Sami's hand came at my ass again, apparently I had a job to do and I should be doing it, well excuse me Sami I like to watch you suck Kevin Owens' dick and I never thought I would say that, or see it. I had no choice but to continue riding away because Kevin took his dick away and got off the bed. Kevin managed to fit himself behind me, my body tightening as he pushed his cock inside the tight little hole. The tears in my eyes springing before I could stop it, I even thought about saying stop but when they started to rock like they had done this before, all thoughts of stopping flew out the window, all I could do was let them move my body like I was their personal toy, not that I cared with each hard thrust I found myself cumming and not stopping, even when they both let out deep grumbles and more hot juice plastered my insides. I couldn't help it, I flopped down on Sami and refused to move.

"I think we broke her Kev"

"I'm not broken, I just can't move" I snuggled further into Sami hoping that he wouldn't just push me off cause thats just a dick move. Sami let out a chuckle, he didn't seem to mind that he was now my new pillow. To my delight Sami wrapped his arms around me pushing me tighter into his body.

"Wouldn't that make you broken Raven?"

"Kevin you can either find fault or you can lay ontop of me and create a sandwich. Damn now I'm hungry"

Kevin didn't say anything, he just let out a grumble as he started to pull on clothes. I however was happy laying on Sami, well until he wanted me to move that was. Which apparently was now because gently he pushed me until I was on the bed. Kevin went out the door while Sami took my small body and carried me into the shower, guess I should wash the cum off me even though I didn't want too. It didn't take long for the water to work it's magic, as soon as I was clean I found my bare tits back against the glass, my nipples were very thankful as they loved cool glass, my pussy as you know was back to snapping it's jaws because Sami wasn't fucking her, he was merely fingering her and it wasn't enough. Well for me it was, but my pussy was greedy.

"You want more Raven?" That husky voice in my ear as I tried to push back on his fingers, trying to get them deeper.

"Yes"

Much to my surprise, he spun me around and lifted me off the ground until I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. His cock slipping inside me so hard I thought I was going to go through the glass, ha try explaining that to the medics. Sami's grip seemed to be enough to hold me as he ploughed inside like a bucking bronco, not that I cared I was too busy feeling that hot button go into over drive. I barely stopped myself from yelling in his ear, especially when he took my hand and slipped it between our bodies, pinching my clit as he fucked me was one the best pleasures I knew of and it never failed to make me cum. Before he could cum again, I found myself on the floor, before I could even think about opening my mouth, he just came all over my lips and chin. Thankfully I had the good sense to shut my eyes, believe me you do not wanna get cum in your eyeballs, it fucking hurts like hell and it becomes noticiable right away because your eye goes all red and watery, thankfully you can pass it off as a bug to the eye.

"Really Sami?" I wasn't mad if anything I was turned on, my tongue swiping around trying to catch all the drips, what my tongue couldn't get my hands mopped up.

"You got to cum on my face" Sami grinned at me "And you don't have a beard to take care of Rae"

"It's a good thing you're pretty Sami"

He let out that goofy grin as Kevin called out to us, apparently he had food. Now I was more than a little hungry.


	25. Seduction isn't my best skill

**Chapter 25 Seduction isn't my best skill**

You know what I hate? When you wake up and you're NOT being molested. Seriously that is the worst way to wake up, I happen to like wakin up with a hot tongue in my pussy, or even a stiff cock banging against my lips begging for entry, according to Randy one time I gave him head in my sleep. Yeah, apparently he woke up with my mouth around his cock, according to him I was still asleep at the time. And yet thats not the weirdest thing to happen to me. I got up and found that my bad morning got worse, I was alone so I couldn't even start some morning sex. After Kevin had come back with food, the three of us ate like it was completely normal and then we had awesome sex again, according to them once they had their taste they couldn't stop, oddly enough Kevin had a very gentle touch when he wanted too, it was Sami that had the touch like he was going to rip off body parts. Either way, I thoroughly enjoyed it and we all knows my pussy did. I had a quick shower, my pussy asking repeatedly when it was going to have more action, I kept telling her I didn't know but if it was nice I would ask what Randy was doing later. That seemed to satisfy her. For now at least. That could change in the next three seconds.

When I got into work I was told to go straight to Hunter's office as he needed to talk to me. As I passed the guys they all grinned at me, saying hello and making me wish that I could stop. I knew that they talked to each other about how far they had gotten with me, I didn't really care as long as it was nice, I mean if they say one thing to my face but say bad things behind my back then thats just a dick move, if I was doing somethin wrong in the bedroom then me and my pussy would like to know. It's all about learning. I went to Hunter's office just walkin in hoping that he wasn't doing somethin naked with his wife, that would just be gross. Thankfully he was just sitting in his chair going through papers. His aged face split into a grin when he saw me,

"Rae, glad you're here. Take a seat"

I sat down making sure to fold my legs so he couldn't see up my skirt, yeah I wasn't wearing panties, I barely had a bra on under my tight black shirt.

"So why did you wanna see me Uncle?"

"It's a delicate matter" Hunter started leaning back in his chair, those blue eyes staring at me intently, "I'm not sure how you will take this"

"Please tell me you're not askin me to have the sex with you Hunter"

His eyes widened in panic, "Oh God no!"

"Oh thank Satan, that could've been awkward"

Hunter didn't say anything for a moment, probably trying to rid his brain of the images cause I know that I was. When he spoke again I found the images instantly leaving.

"As you know a certain superstar has been offered another contract with another company"

"I did not know that Hunter, but I'm bored all ready so get to your point"

"Well we've offered him more money but he's still thinkin about leaving so perhaps it's time to offer something else"

I just stared at him for a moment, I knew damn well what he meant but still that was a little weird.

"So you want to use my pussy as a baraining chip?"

He at least had the decency to blush, not that I cared that thats exactly what I would be doing, but I had to make sure thats what he meant cause I didn't wanna explain that to my pussy if he meant something else.

"I know it's a little sneaky Rae and alot to ask but" "I'll do it, just give me the contract he has to sign and I'll see what I can do"

Hunter passed me the last page of the contract, "You may have to seduce him Raven"

Now I stopped in my tracks, "Hunter I have no idea how the hell to seduce someone, I've never had to seduce any one in my entire life"

Seriously I've never had to seduce anyone, it's always been get in, get out, I've never had to tempt anyone by seduction, I had no idea where to start but I do like me challenge and I was being told that I would get to have sex, I would just have to make him work for it, and I had to learn patience. Surely it couldn't be that bad right?

"I'll see what I can do Uncle"

"Thanks Raven"

I looked down at the bit of paper, hoping that I had enough seduction skills in me to lure Brock Lesnar into staying. I just hoped Paul Heyman wasn't the one I had to talk too cause that's another person I won't be doing. Ever.

When I got to the private locker room, Paul was nowhere to be found and I hoped that Brock Lesnar was waiting inside. I knocked on the door more nervous than anything, I found Brock very attractive so doin this wasn't exactly a chore, but this made me nervous, I guess I was just very aware that getting hurt was a very real possibility. I knew that if I did manage to seduce him there was a chance I could walk out of the room with more broken bones, hell I might not even be walking. I knocked again louder not wanting to leave until I was told too or I was forced too. My pussy was half chanting-half soothing my nerves, _we can handle this Rae, we got this_

Brock finally shouted out to me which made me more nervous. Still I gathered myself up and walked in like I was in total control. He just stared at me as I shut the door and lent against it. He was sittin on the bench wearing a loose shirt and loose trackies, he looked slightly odd being barefoot but I wasn't about to tell him that. I could withstand a lot of punishment and I was pretty skilled as a fighter, but even I knew that beating Brock Lesnar just wasn't going to happen, unless he let me.

"And you are?" He looked at me slightly bored, slightly amused.

I put my hand out more shocked that he took it, "I'm Raven"

"Brock"

"It's nice to meet you"

I took my hand back before taking a chair and putting it by the door, my pert ass taking a seat on it, he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Is that so I can't leave Raven?" He smirked at me, we both knew it wasn't gonna work.

"Nah but it makes me feel better about volunteering to be locked in a room with a beast, no matter how attractive he is"

He lent back, seemingly more curious about why I was here than he was annoyed at being near people. "So what can I do for you?"

I pulled the bit of paper from my bust, "I'm here to get your signature, apparently accordin to Uncle Hunter it's very important"

He let out a loud chuckle, "How exactly do you plan on gettin my signature Raven?"

I uncrossed my legs for a moment so he could see right up my short skirt, "I was told to seduce you, but I know for damn sure that won't work"

"Why would you think that?" He held my gaze but I saw the quick flicker of his blue eyes, beast or not, he was still male and he quite enjoyed the three second glance up my skirt to my bare pussy.

"Because honestly I have no freakin idea on how to seduce a man, or beast as it were" I put the paper on the ground, "Seriously my seduction is this, Hi I'm Raven, wanna have sex?"

He still didn't say anything but I saw the interest peaking on his face,

"Yeah I'm addicted to sex, hell if I had it my way I'd be havin sex right now, not that I'm not enjoyin your company Brock"

"So thats the deal? We have sex and I sign the paper?"

"Actually I really don't care if you sign it, gettin people to sign things is not in my job description but when I heard it was you, well I thought I would try my luck"

He just looked at me, I knew what he was thinking and I knew that if I didn't do something I would be suplexed all over the damn room and not in a fun way. As in no one would be naked and I would get hurt.

"Before you take me to a certain city a million times, can I at least do one thing without consequence, keepin in mind that I'm like this big compared to you" I gestured a small amount with my fingers, I never thought it would work but he gave me nod which I will take as a positive. I stood up and straddled across his thick lap, my chest milimetres from his, two very small hands grabbing his wrists and putting them above his head, this wasn't my strength, this was Brock letting me, so I went with it.

"I thought it would be hard sittin on you"

Those eyes narrowed at me, making me quickly explain.

"I'm not makin a joke at your penis Brock, I simply meant that you are hard toned muscle and hard toned muscle isn't usually comfy to sit on, but this is quite comfy" I took my hands from his wrists and went to the hem of his shirt, I kept pushing my luck because I pulled it up, he didn't stop me, if anything he held still so I could get it off. I threw it on the floor over my shoulder, hands instantly going back to his broad chest, fingers tracing the tattoo. I was a sucker for tattoos, as you could tell. I enjoyed all sex from all kinds of people, but if you have tattoos, well you can bet your ass that I will try my hardest to have a bit of you. My actions did have some kind of good outcome cause I suddenly felt his hard cock pulsating against my pussy. His paw of a hand wrapping around my throat, pulling my lips closer to his. Thankfully I could still breathe but he kept his hand around my throat. His long tongue sliding into my mouth as his other hand slipped up my skirt. That hand was still squeezing my throat, little by little the oxygen was being cut off, just when I thought I was gonna pass out from the lack of air, he let go. I sucked in the oxygen greedily,

"Please don't do that"

"Are you gonna stop me?" He asked sliding a finger inside my wet pussy, the long digit sweeping up the length before zeroing in on my engorged clit.

"No but wouldn't you rather have your thick cock rammed down there? I can't suck you off if I can't breathe Brock"

Instead of choking me, he wrapped a hand around my neck and pulled my lips back to his. Eagerly I kissed him back, grinding my hot pussy against his fingers. I wasn't far away from getting off, he knew it because he stopped. I thought for a moment he was just gonna push me off but he seemed to think better of it, he still pushed me but it was a controlled push, meaning I didn't get hurt when I landed on my ass between his legs. I took off my skirt quickly and then got back on my knees, instead of opening my mouth like a good girl, I crawled across the room making sure that his eyes were glued to my round ass, I picked up the contract and held it underneath his nose.

"You sign, then I suck. Deal?"

He got closer to me, his large hand cupping my cheek, "Do you expect that to work?"

"Nope but it was worth a shot right?" I pouted at him, my hands were another story because on their own accord they ran themselves up and down his strong thighs, demanding that he let his thick cock out to play. In an obvious rush he put his name on the paper before tossing it aside. Now that the business had been taken care of I went back to the fun, my hands diving inside his pants to get my prize. And what a prize it was! Long and thick, dripping with pre-cum, lookin more delicious than bacon and coffee combined. Eagerly I took it into my mouth, needing it lodged in my windpipe forever, which is where it was currently staying. I bobbed my head up and down trying to get every inch of him at once. He moaned above me, his giant body shuddering, his hand covering almost my whole head as he used my hair as a handle to try and get his dick further down my throat. Still I sucked him the best I could, making sure that his heavy balls were given some attention. Before he came I managed to get my mouth off without him deciding against it. I got up and took the rest of my clothes off, looking at him I knew exactly what I wanted to try and if anyone had the strength to do it, it was Brock Lesnar. Whether he would do it was another thing, but still I asked him. Much to my delight he agreed, especially since it invovled licking my cunt. It was basically a sixty-nine but standing up, accordin to my knowledge it was called the amazing butterfly. His thick arms around my back as he held my pussy up to his mouth, I was more shocked that I could still reach his cock, but it was cock so I made it work. It was a lot harder to suck him off upside down but he seemed to have no issue licking a brand new hole through my cunt. I couldn't stop moaning around his cock, my orgasm shaking my whole body, his pink tongue diving inside me demanding more. His arm tightened around me until I thought I would pop, his cock pulsing as hot cum shot out, I managed to keep it in my mouth long enough to swallow everything he gave. When he was done I thought he would just let me go but he managed to put me down on my feet so I didn't hurt myself, sadly my legs couldn't handle my own weight and I fell any ways. He flopped to the bench needing to get his breath back. I grabbed the paper before he could and looked at the scribbled name, he had actually signed it which was more than amazing.

"May I ask one more thing of you Brock?"

His eyes snapped open harshly "What?"

"Would you like to fuck me next time?"

He just stared at me making me laugh as I pulled on clothing, "I have worky to do now but yes I am serious, I did ask that, I told you I'm addicted to sex and if you fuck as good as you lick then I would most certainly like to have some of that"

He said nothing so I just shrugged and picked up the paper and left him to it. Perhaps I could still get my wish, at least I would try to make it happen.


	26. Here Kitty Kitty

**Chapter 26 Here kitty kitty**

"I'm mad at you"

Nattie said to me that afternoon, her hand slammed my locker shut so I would have to look at her. The kitty ears on her head just looked adorable, adorable as in cute not sexy although Nattie was a sexy woman. Sadly I had heard that like Naomi, Nattie was happily married and had no interest in playing with me, that didn't phase me one bit. Not everyone was interested in playing with the nympho. Each to their own I guess.

Now though she glared down at me as though I had caused her great offence, I hope to God that wasn't her mayonnaise.

"Ok"

"You don't wanna know why?" Nattie asked as I opened the locker again so I could grab my stuff. Now that I had some fun with the Beast, I wanted more. Greedy girl I was. I had tried to get Brock to play with me some more, but he was busy. And Paul Heyman showed up so I quickly made my escape before sex with him was discussed. I'd like to think that I would turn him down because I have my limits, but who knows with my pussy.

"I don't really care to be honest Nattie" I actually didn't, clearly she was mad and given the look on her face, she was determined to stay that way. Well if she wanted to be mad, then so be it but I wasn't going to go out of my way to change it.

"I'm mad" Nattie said again as though repeating the words would make me suddenly care.

"Fantastic. I'm going to eat mayonnaise" I tried to leave but she grabbed my arm making me stop. Her soft fingers curling around my skin, usually when I'm grabbed it makes me wanna kick faces in, now however it made me wanna pounce on her and rip clothing until soft skin was gliding under my fingertips. I could imagine it now, her strong thighs closing around me trapping my hot wet tongue inside the folds of her wet pussy. Damn you Tyson Kidd, how dare you take Nattie off the market. When he returns to the company, I'm gonna smack him upside the head just for putting a ring on Nattie's finger. He could've waited until I had my fill of her before marrying her, but no, men were always selfish only thinking of their own feelings. Incase you haven't clicked on, that was sarcasm. Mostly.

"Did it occur to you Raven that perhaps I would like to play with you?"

"Let me see if I have this right, you're mad at me because you have stated that you're a happily married woman with no interest in playin with me and I haven't tried to break up your marriage like an actual whore?"

Nattie opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she knew I had a very good point, instead of wasting time and breaking up her marriage by going after her, I merely moved onto someone who was free and willing to fill my needs. Still Nattie decided that somehow it was my fault and she had every right to be mad. Which we all know she didn't, well at least if you agree with me that is.

"You still could've asked Raven"

"Fine. Would you like to play with me Nattie?" Damn her, now I was getting horny again, I wonder if the Beasty had finished his important business, maybe he would like to play with me. More to the point I hope I can withstand his type of playing, if it's how I pictured it in my head I would be going through several walls and no one would be naked.

"Yes I would" Nattie said as she checked the door was shut and locked, clearly no one was going to interrupt this. Still while she was married, I would keep my leash on, if anything to avoid the drama of going after a married woman. It's happened before and looking back I really didn't need the yelling and screaming. And no it wasn't in a hot way.

When Nattie was satisfyed the door was locked, she wrapped her arms around me, her pink lips kissing gently around my face. She kissed my cheeks, my nose, above my eyes. Working around until she had kissed everywhere but my lips. Before I fell completely under her wicked spell, I pulled away.

"Before I go on, does your husband know you're doing this?"

Nattie pulled me back into her arms, that smile breaking onto her face sending shock waves up and down my system, that smile was so inviting, I almost didn't hear the answer.

"Yes he does and he said go for it"

That was all I needed to hear, I pulled her pink lips towards mine needing to feel the smoothness of her tongue against mine. Nattie's soft hands inched across my body, trying to cover every span of it, storing it to her memory. Her slippery tongue worked across the closed seam, begging for entry. A moan slipped from my vocal chords as the heat started to bounce between us. Her hands slid into my clothing, one hand carressing my right tit, her digits working the nipple until it was sticking out like a bullet. Her other hand sliding under my skirt and between my wet pussy lips. I slowly moved my hips against her fingers, urging them to slide deeper inside me until couldn't take it anymore. I came up for air quickly before pouncing my lips back on her's, the moan slipping from her mouth to mine faster than any heart beat I had ever known. Nattie finally came up for a proper dose of oxygen. While her lungs breathed, she started to put her hands to a more annoying use, shedding me of clothing. I know, it needed to be removed in order for us to play properly but still I'd rather have her fingers sliding up and down my wet pussy. She pulled my shirt over my head before throwin it somewheres in the room, her hands instantly going back to my skirt, yanking it down so I could step out of it. Without another word, she dropped to her knees and spread my pussy apart with her fingers. She murmured something but I didn't catch it, I was too busy with my trembling limbs, her tongue swiping up and down the length of my cunt, when the tip of her tongue slipped over my clit, my legs almost buckled. Every time her tongue flicked over my clit, her pointy kitty ears jabbed into my thigh, I didn't care, the pain was quite a turn on. A digit slid inside the wet hole ushering out more pussy juice. Breath coming in rugged gasps as her tongue flicked faster, her fingers sliding inside me sending me into over drive. Before I could come all over her pretty little face, Nattie came back to my mouth, the sweet taste of myself inching onto my tastebuds. My own fingers exploring the curves as I managed to push fabric to the side. Nattie eagerly took her body away so she could lie down on the floor, her toned legs falling apart with need. I wasted no time, I got down on the floor and swiped my tongue up her wet length. The taste of her was intoxicating, for a moment I knew what it was like to be her husband, pushing that thought aside, I went back to my job. I flicked my tongue over her clit again, her body jerking upwards almost taking her sweet cunt away from my eager lips. I didn't bother to hold her down, I merely went with it, two slick fingers cramming inside her tight pussy, her body jerking every which way. I just kept licking away, trying like hell to get closer. A feat that just wasn't possible but that wouldn't stop me from trying.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nattie kept shouting, hips bucking against my face as I caught every drop of sweet cum, the more I had, the more I wanted and given how she screamed, I wouldn't be running out of her cum anytime soon. Another orgasm swept her system, her body arching and almost freezing in time as the cum hit my chin and dribbled down. My tongue just kept lapping away as I refused to spill a precious drop. Two hands landed in my hair, pulling so hard I thought it would come out in chunks, Nattie just used my beautiful hair as a handle and pulled me to her lips, eagerly wanting to taste herself. My body lay on her's, tits squashing together as I kissed her urgently.

The slow clapping burst through me, it was appreciated and yet unwanted because Nattie took her talented tongue from mine, I had no choice but to look at the sounds direction. For a moment seeing Tyson Kidd standing there put me at attention, waiting for the drama to begin. Instead he had a huge grin on his face, I couldn't help but wonder just how he managed to get through the door unless...of course it wasn't locked and Nattie had made me merely think it was. Kinda of wasted motion really because we all know I love me an audience. Especially if they enjoy as much as Tyson clearly did.

"Told you he knew Raven" Nattie grinned at me as she realised that I wasn't making any attempt to move, I was quite happy to lay on Nattie's sweaty curves. Tyson didn't say anything as Nattie started opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Don't you just love married couples and their way of talking? Apparently that meant that she wanted to swallow his cock, because he unzipped his jeans and got down on his knees beside his wife and fed his cock to the willing hole. I stayed where I was, not daring to move from my glorious vantage point. Nattie swallowed every inch of Tyson's cock like an expert. His hand running through her blonde locks, softly tugging as her mouth worked over the swollen organ. Shyly I reached out to touch his heavy balls, Nattie swatted my hand away, the message coming through loud and clear, I could watch but not touch. Well I wasn't allowed to touch him to be fair. I slipped down between her legs again, practically wrenching them open so I could shove my tongue inside greedily. Her body went to auto-pilot, sucking her husband faster and faster as I licked over her wet folds. Tyson let out a loud grunt as he pulled me out of his wife's snatch. His cock inches from my mouth, so I did the only thing I could. I opened my mouth and waited for my prize. I could see Nattie out of the corner of my eye, she was enjoying watching her husband cum in my mouth. If it helps I like it too Nattie. When I couldn't swallow anymore Tyson finally flopped away from me. They quickly cleaned themselves up while I got my breath back, they were about to say something to me but I held up my index finger to halt them, when I got my breath back fully I spoke.

"If I have bald patches in my hair because of your damn pullin, I'm gonna be ever so pissed"

Nattie wrapped her arms around me, my nipples brushing over her t-shirt, "You have no bald patches Rae, I promise"

I squeezed her back, noting that Tyson was still watching us, a mix of fascination and lust pooling in his eyes.

"Are you still mad at me Nattie?"

"Depends, will you join us next week for some more fun?"

I looked between them "Can I actually touch him without my hand being swatted away?"

"Yes but only if I get to touch you again" Nattie laughed knowing damn well that she could, and that even if I couldn't touch her husband I would be more than happy to stick with her and watch Tyson go to work. So to speak. Just when I thought that I was gonna have to get back to work, I got a text from Roman.

Guess what I'm gonna be doing next?


	27. Memory lane

**A/N A little pre-lude to the upcoming fun hopefully you enjoy anyhow!**

 **Chapter 27 Memory lane**

Just as I made it to Roman's locker room, Randy came striding along and latched onto my un-broken wrist and pulled me down the corrider. I hadn't seen Randy for a while and honestly I missed him. Not in a romantic kinda way, but well he was my first, the first one to open me up to the world of sex, he was my teacher and guide. He was one the best lovers I had had. When I was brand new to the concept of sex, I had no idea exactly what this wonderful world could be and just how many variations there could be, Randy showed me just how wonderful it could be, he never pushed me to do things that I didn't want too, he merely told me the options, do it or don't do it, it was my choice. Of course I never said no because it was all so exciting and erotic. Randy took me down the corrider and slipped inside a room with me, I went down on my knees and instantly tried to wrestle his thick cock from his jeans. That soft chuckle stopped me, he prised me away from his dick which of course made me sad. He took my hands and helped me up. I couldn't help but pout, a little slice of rejection slapping through my chest.

"Don't pout Raven" Randy took a seat on the bench, his hand patting the spare space beside him. "Do you remember the first weekend we spent together?"

"Course I do, best part of bein a nympho with my brain Rand, photograpic memory" I tapped my skull with my good finger, "Sadly I have to keep the bad memories too"

His body shifted a little closer to mine, his bare arm touching mine almost lovingly. "Do you remember that weekend Rae?"

"Yes I do" I had no idea what he was fishing for but I decided to prove that my memory was as good as I said it was. "You picked me up early and drove without sayin a word as to where we were actually going. We arrived at the cabin at half past three, I was tired because I had barely slept for two days, but the second we were inside I dropped to my knees and tried to get your cock down my throat, you rejected me again"

Randy let a smirk slip onto his face but didn't say anything so I went on. "You told me to go upstairs and take a shower and have a nap because we were going to have a long night" "I woke up at half past seven to find that you had dinner waitin for me along with coffee"

"Do you remember what was on the plate?"

I couldn't help but smile, "My favourite foods, a steak and cheese pie and some bacon rashers" "You said that after I had eaten you were going to take me out dancin, thats when I told you, you don't have to date me to fuck me" "That's when someone knocked on the door and I admit for a moment that I thought it was Dad aimin to shoot your face in"

I don't know why he wanted to hear about this but the memory was a good one so I didn't mind sharing it again, as I told him what I remembered the memory come soaring through loud and clear.

The nerves flashed through me when that rapping came to the door, I thought that maybe Dad had found out what I had been up to with Randy and had come looking to smash his face in. Randy gave me a soft smile and went to answer the door, in came a huge tattooed man who I reconized as his team mate in his Evolution group. He eyed me almost greedily before talking to Randy, I can remember his exact words 'I'm going to break her'

It occurs to me now that he didn't mean it in a bad way, he literally meant with the hulking size difference that I could get really hurt. It never occured to me that something bad could happen, I was more focused on the good things that were about to happen. He introduced me like a friend and not some random woman he was just fucking around with. Randy took me aside for a moment and told me what he had planned, I was a toy he wanted his friend to play with too, looking back it sounds really creepy but back then, it just excited me to know that I had even more cock to play with. We settled down and talked a little, something to break the ice I guess, Randy had assured me that at any point that I wanted to stop all I had to say was stop, as Dave ran a shockingly soft hand up my tattooed leg, stopping was the last thing on my mind. Dave asked if I wanted to go up to the bedroom, I remember saying no because that involved walking and I was comfy where I was. Before I could say anything, he had lifted me easily like I weighed nothing, in his giant hulking arms I was just a tiny dot.

Dave threw me on the bed making me giggle, he shed his clothes and joined me on the soft matress. Hands instantly went back to skin, mouths attacking furiously as the sparks flew. By the time Randy came to join us, Dave all ready had his head between my legs, tongue licking my pussy like an expert, I was trying so hard to keep the screams in but he had other ideas. My pussy was on fire as his fingers slammed inside me, his lips clamped around my clit, flicking his tongue faster and faster. I couldn't help it, I just came hard and wouldn't stop coming. I wasn't given time to adjust, he just slid his thick cock deep inside my pussy, it hurt I admit but his strokes slowed down for a bit as he let me adjust. Randy slipped on the bed beside me, his cock tapping my lips hungrily. I sucked Randy as Dave ploughed inside me, the sparks windin through my body as they bought me to another shattering climax.

"The three of us wound up stayin the entire weekend in bed doing every dirty thing imaginable"

"Do you know why I asked you about that Raven?"

"Is Dave here?"

Randy laughed, his hand clasping mine "No. I have somethin in mind for you tonight and as always I want to give you the option to say no"

"Are you gonna tell me what you had in mind?"

Randy made me look at him, icy blue staring into whispy silver "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do"

"Then all you have to say is that you will meet me tonight after work and keep an open mind"

"And open legs?"

"And open mouth and" "I get it Randy. I'll meet you tonight, for now I have to see Roman perhaps he can scratch my itch"


	28. Slave

**Chapter 28 Slave**

About three days later Randy told me what he had in mind for me, as he told me his wicked plan I found myself getting overly horny again. The only bad part was he insisted that I didn't give my pussy any action before the alloted time. I really thought I was going to go insane waiting for the action. But I made it thankfully. This little game as Randy called it had been one of his fantasies and I was more than happy to help him with it, not to mention I got to have some very hot fun. I was more than lucky that the cast had been taken off so now I was back to a hundred percent and I could enjoy the hot fun even more. I got to Randy's house at exactly nine like he had told me, I wore my long trench coat with nothing but my knee high stockings underneath. I had bad ciculation in my legs and felt the cold very easily, it wasn't exactly sexy to touch an ice cold limb so I tried to keep them as warm as possible. Randy knew that and had said that that was the only item I could wear. Randy re-introduced me to his friends, eight men in total. Randy told them that for tonight I was there slave and I was merely here to entertain them. I couldn't help it, I started to get that familiar twinge of pleasure between my legs. The very idea of just being a playtoy to so many hot men really got the old engine running. The little party consisted of Randy, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Finn Balor, Aj Styles, Baron Corbin and Somoa Joe. Just looking at each of their eager faces really got me excited, what I wanted was to just randomly pounce in a randon direction and fuck the first one to catch me. Instead I did as Randy instructed me. At first I was meant to serve them drinks wearing nothing but my stockings and a dog collar. The men thoroughly enjoyed it, feeling me up at every opportunity, at one point I was standing with Joe and Finn, they talked about their match, at least I think that's what they were talking about, I wasn't paying much attention because they each had a hand on my hard nipples, flicking and teasing trying to make me moan. Before long the juices started to run down my thighs. Desperately I wanted Randy to move onto the next part but he ignored the look on my face. I kept serving drinks to the men, sneaky hands flicking my nipples and the odd smack on the ass. I will admit that I did enjoy all the attention, and I knew for certain my pussy was really enjoying it, for once it wasn't screaming at me, it was merely humming as though warming up for the show. Randy annouced that it was time to get the fun started, he led me to the middle of his lounge and made me kneel on the floor. Randy snapped on a pair of fluffy blue handcuffs, I was more than relieved that the cast had been taken off. He put a blindfold over my eyes and attached a chain to the collar. Randy said I wasn't to make a sound or I would be punished. To prove he meant it he attached some clamps to my hard pink nipples. They hurt a bit but I hoped if I was good he would ease the pressure. They bit into my the delicate flesh and I knew he was trying to make me scream. I kept quiet for fear that the punishment would be something like not banging the hot men in front of me. That would be worse than any physical pain. Randy patted my hair softly, in his own way he was making sure that I was ok, just like he had on that first time with Dave. As always it was my choice to go on, and we all know what I wanted to do. Randomly pounce!

"Raven is our slave tonight and she is our entertainment and will do whatever I ask, first she will start by sucking every cock in front of her, if anyone comes they will be the last to fuck her"

Randy gave the chain a slight tug making me shuffle to the first hard cock in my face, I didn't even care who it was I just wanted something rammed down my gullet. A little gasp left vocal chords and I just hoped it wasn't mine because I wanted to keep playing damnit. I only had two minutes of random cock before Randy made me shuffle to the next one. He pulled the chain again, that harsh snap of his voice floated around me.

"You can suck better than that Raven" The clamps on my nipples bit deeper into my skin, the pain a sweet pleasure for me. Still I put even more effort into sucking that fat cock into my mouth. My tongue making sure to sweep every inch of it before I had to move to the next one. I eagerly sucked them all off twice, the second time round they started to relax and some started to thrust into my mouth trying to get it deeper, some held my hair back and one guy, I'm pretty sure it was Aj, kept pulling my hair as though trying to pull it out as a keepsake. By the time Randy ordered me to stop there were some very hard cocks and a lot of protesting. When they saw him lead me to the coffee table, they gathered around waiting to see what would happen next.

Randy had decided that since I hadn't made anyone cum, they would split a deck of cards to see who would fuck me first, my legs opened on their own accord, the cuffs bit into my wrists but I didn't dare say a word, I just got as comfy as I could. The cool draft blew on my pussy sending shivers up my spine, I could feel the orgasm coming just from being on display, still my pussy needed more and I knew it wouldn't be long until it was given what it asked for. Dean got between my legs and just shoved himself inside, thankfully I was all ready wet. His thick cock filled every inch of me and I was saddened whenever he pulled away, too soon he was gone for good and someone else was between my legs, if my guessing is correct, after Dean came Seth followed by Roman, Baron, Aj, Finn and lastly Somoa Joe, who had the fattest thickest cock I had ever had. Ok maybe I managed to peek under the blindfold, it was like a beer bottle and about ten inches long. I certainly felt it in my stomach when he was sliding inside my wet pussy. Next Randy decided they would spit roast me, I couldn't help but think of food but that thought soon went away because I had Finn back in my pussy while Joe fed his monster of a cock to my waiting mouth. Now it reminded me of a thick sausage and I the only thing to make his cock better was to wrap it in bread. I don't know how many times I came, I wasn't given time to figue it out, the revolving door between my mouth and pussy just kept going around. Neither hole was empty for long and that was exactly how I liked it. They all got to fuck me and they all got their cocks sucked afterwards, I loved the taste of my own juices and I could only hope they enjoyed it too. From the disappointed grunts echoing from the room I think they did. Randy said it was time for a short break, they didn't want to actually break me did they? Joe made a joke that had me biting my lip so I wouldn't burst out laughing. It wasn't exactly a joke one should laugh at but hey, I'm weird and so is my sense of humor. My jaw was aching by the time the break came, Randy got me to stand in the middle of the room again and thankfully he took off the nipple clamps. I don't know what hurt more, the clamps on or the pressure I felt when they came off. Still I didn't say a damn thing, I kept quiet in hopes that I could keep playing. Randy gave me a coffee which of course almost made me squeal with pure happyness but I swallowed it down. I sipped my coffee while random guys came over and basically molested me, trying to get me to speak or make some kind of noise, I kept it to myself. My pussy was doing all the talking for me, more juices fleeting down my thighs. A slippery tongue found its way between my legs, I spread them apart so they had better access, keeping a very tight hand on my cup of course. I don't know how I did it actually, but not a drop was spilt but the orgasm ripping through my spine certainly made it challenging.

"Since Rae has been satisfyed, it's time for our turn" Randy announced wickedly taking the cup from me, I opened my mouth to protest since I didn't get to finish it but I wisely stopped myself. Randy gave it back and told me to hurry or else it would get spilt. I skulled it back more than ready to get back to the fun and games. My dripping pussy wanted to be fed again, so leaving on the blindfold but taking off the cuffs Randy got me to straddle Finn and bent me forward so I could suck off Roman. Un-known to me someone else's thick cock started to rub against Finn's. It was a tight fit and I felt like I was being split two but they made it work and really my pussy just wanted more. I think if it could be done, I would have them all in there at one time. It didn't take long for my pussy to start cumming again, my body quaking and trembling as they hammered into me. They pulled away from me and came hard all over my ass, they vanished and three more took their place only Dean shot a hot load right down my throat. Once they saw that I had no issue swallowing they all wanted me suck them off. My body was on auto now, moving in time to their harsh rhythm, cum dripping from my mouth, ass and pussy. I didn't care, I was being satisfyed in every way imaginable. Just when I thought it wouldn't get any better, Joe eased his cock into my ass while Aj slammed into my pussy, my mouth working around the rest of the group. I was so comfortably full, I even didn't mind it when they all started slapping at my ass cheeks like I was a horse and they were trying to make me go faster. Still I didn't utter a word, Randy was nice enough to let me get away with moaning.

The rest of the night was a wonderful blur, they all got to have thier wicked way with me again, I swallowed so much cum that it was now stamped on my tastebuds forever, not that I cared I loved the different tastes of the men. I had so many thick fingers and cocks coming my way that I was sure I could put some away on lay-by. Every wet tongue in the room got to taste me and I'm pretty sure they were arguing because the man before was taking too long. I don't know how I managed to stand but once the fun was over Randy made me stand in the middle of the room again like I was a prize. I don't know if Randy demanded them to do it, but once they were cleaned up, they all went past me and thanked me for a wonderful evening, little kisses on my cheeks hoping to play with me again.

Randy ran me a bath and helped me to lay down, the swelling of my pussy eased slightly as the warm water eased my tired bones. I layed back in the bath, with my eyes shut against the blindfold, Randy said I could take it off but I refused. My senses were off the charts and I never wanted the sensation to end.

"Are you all right Raven?"

"Am I allowed to talk now?" I teased finally taking the blindfold off so I could see his face. All during the evening, Randy was the only one that wasn't taking part, he was more like the bodyguard to pull the guys off if anything went wrong.

"Yes you can talk now Rae"

"Then yes I'm fine, a bit sore but I'm ok" I let the warm water rush over my body "But I'm not too tired to say thank you"

He lent over and kissed me, a truely sensual kiss that could only be shared by couples, his tongue slipped into my mouth like a wet ninja, the sparks flew again as he lifted my body closer to his. I managed to help a little bit as Randy did most of the work, pulling me gently over the tub so both my feet were on the ground. Wet arms wrapping around his body never wanting him to leave. With my mouth still attached to his Randy took me back through to his room and layed me on the bed. His body gently laying on mine. A little whimper escaped my mouth as he slowly inched a finger between my legs, my clit was sore from all the action but that didn't mean I wanted to stop, those glorious sparks were slowly climbing back, Randy took his time sweeping a finger slowly up my cunt lips.

"If you're too sore Raven" "I'm not Randy" I insisted even though I'm sure my body needed more of a rest. There would be plenty of time to rest when I was dead, right now I wanted Randy's body pleasing mine. Randy kissed down my neck, lips pucking at my tender nipples, his mouth gliding easily down my flat belly to my open legs. Very softly he licked my cunt, my clit twitching from the soft torture. It didn't take long before I was moaning again, his teeth working perfectly with his tongue and fingers. I came hard, my body shuddering on it's own accord, I wasn't sure when it would stop, my body just kept quivering as Randy withdrew and just let me shake through my intense orgasm. Obviously I had had plenty of orgasms, all kinds of them with all kinds of people and toys, but this was the most intense I had had for a while and I never wanted it to end. Tattooed arms wrapped around me, bringing me back to the bed gently. My eyes rolled around in my head making me slightly dizzy, especially with all the colours flying past them. Once I was breathing right, I got my enegry back, it was though the mind shattering orgasm had re-connected my body, giving it new life. I tackled Randy to the bed, his broad back hitting the soft matress as I slipped my leg over him. I needed to feel his cock and I wanted another orgasm like that one, his hands flew to my hips needin that control. I batted them away, he had his fun now I wanted some of my own. I took his wrists and held them above him. I wasn't stronger than him, no, I just knew pressure points very well. There were pressure points all over the body, hence massaging but certain ones could be used for other purposes. In this case, paralyzing your chosen victim, for lack of a better term. I held his wrists down so he couldn't move them, the slight tingly feeling, like pins and needles rattled up his arms as my hips went back to fucking his cock. Every time my hips slid down I felt the hot tip hitting the best parts and I never wanted it to end. I let go of his arms and his body flew off the bed, arms wrapping around me so he could take a nipple into his mouth, my hips still flying on his cock trying to get it deeper inside me. We collapsed together in a sweaty heap, very well fucked and overly satisfyed. I felt my eyes close, not caring that I needed a shower, I just wanted to sleep.

"I love you Raven"

 _What the hell brah?_


	29. Open for all

**Chapter 29 Open for all**

I didn't want to wake up in the morning because I knew I would have to speak to Randy about last night. Why the fuck would he say he loved me? He knew that I didn't do relationships, and yet he uttered the words that almost every girl longed to hear, to me that was the worst thing to hear, I was happy with my causal sex with anyone that I could get my hands on, I didn't need nor want a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter. Still my eyes opened against my will to find Randy propped up on his elbow, watching me, waiting for me to wake up.

"Is there any chance I can just slip out without talkin about last night?"

"I would at least like to know if you enjoyed my present, I have all ready gotten several texts from the guys last night, wanting a repeat performance"

"You know damn well that I enjoyed it, given how many times I came, it was like a waterfall down there"

Randy smirked before that handsome face turned serious, "Any thoughts on the other part?"

"Yeah actual, why the hell would you say that?"

"Because it needed to be said"

"I don't do relationships Randy, you know that so why would you say it"

"Because it needed to be said" He repeated making me want to punch him straight in the dick, if it hadn't been so kind to me, I would have.

"So now that it's been said, what do you expect?"

"I expect nothing"

I was starting to get frustrated, and not just because I wasn't waking up with a mouthful of cock, which by the way is my favourite way to wake up. Or a pussy full of cock. You get the idea.

"Let me ask you Raven, why can't you have both?"

"Both what?"

"A relationship and random sex"

I stopped to think about that for a moment, it used to have a simple answer, because relationships required monogomy, and we all know how I felt about that crap. Most people preferred their relationships to be within two people, now apparently I was being asked why it couldn't be shared within several people.

"What exactly are you proposin Randy?"

"A relationship where you get to fuck anyone you like but only if you allow me the same pleasure"

I stayed silent, everything spinning in my head hoping that an answer could come to me but I had no idea what to say or do. For a moment even sex was halted from my brain.

"Can I at least think about it?"

"Of course"

I thought for a moment that he would get up and let me slink away to think about what he had said, instead he ran a strong hand up my leg. On instinct they opened, waiting for those magical fingers, I was rewarded with his finger sliding up the moistening lips of my pussy, even with everything he had just dumped on me, he still managed to turn me on and get me wanting more. I let out a moan as he finally slipped a finger inside the wet walls, urging more juices to spill onto his digits. He kept moving them in and out, my hips bucking agianst them trying to get them deeper until they hit the right spot. His thumb nudged my clit, more moans being spilled around the bedroom. Just when I thought he was going to let me spill over the edge, he pulled away, the buzz on my skin receeding slightly until he moved between my legs. Forcefully he pried my legs apart and dived between them, his lips closing around the hard bud, two thick fingers sliding inside, my orgasm slipping over my skin as I bucked agaisnt his face, needing more of the pleasure he was dishing out. Randy didn't even let me finish shaking, he just slid his thick cock inside the walls and started thumping away, all the good spots being jabbed out until I thought I was going to go blind. I held onto him as I kept shaking, vocal chords being tested as I yelled, cumming around his dick like I had a thousand times before.


	30. Mystery closet romp

**Chapter 30 Mystery closet romp**

I had gotten into work, minding my own business when a random arm clasped around my wrist and pulled me into a dark closet. I didn't have a chance to see who had grabbed me, I was a little busy with the spinning in my brain and the hand over my mouth. To be honest, I didn't care who grabbed me, all I cared about was his free hand sliding up and down my skin. That hand still over my mouth, my back right up agianst his chest. My vision was taken, but I could feel his hard cock jabbing my ass until it settled between my cheeks. His voice lingered in my ear, each word being said slowly as his hand slid into my bra, pulling at my pink nipples.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head, the arousal growing faster, needing to feel his touch on my skin. His soft fingers trailed from my tits, going down my belly easing into my dripping panties, he let out a growl feeling how wet I was getting from the sudden intrusion. A single finger sliding inside the tight walls, a groan leaving my lips needing more and more. He decided to put both hands to good use, one hand fucking my pussy until I was a shaking mess in his tall frame, his other hand cupping my tits roughly, leaving grip marks. His hand left my tits and grabbed both my wrists, forcing them onto his thighs where I dug my nails in, just so I wouldn't slide to the floor in a puddle. He moaned at the pain my nails were causing so I dug them in deeper until I'm sure I was drawing blood. His fingers sliding faster inside my cunt, squelching sounds echoing in my head. Just when I thought the fun was over, he took my hands again and pushed until I was right up against the wall, my tits pushing painfully against the cold brick, not that I cared because he had unzipped himself and slid deep inside my pussy until I could barely breathe, the pain would always be present and thankfully he allowed me a moment to get used to the pain. WIth my long hair gripped in his fist he started to jerk his hips, each thrust pushing me into the wall and letting hard arousal chorus through my small body. I couldn't help myself, I managed to slide a hand between my legs and flick my hard clit in time to his wicked thrusts. He tugged at my hair jerking my head backwards, the pain a rush mixing with the pleasure that he fed to my body. Suddenly his frame engulfed mine and the new warmth spread throughout me as I let out one more muffled cry of joy. Sweat raked down my body, the sudden workout leaving me tired and starved even though my pussy had just been over filled. I pulled my clothing back into place, noting to take a shower as soon as I could given the sweaty sex that lingered on my flesh. I could've looked at him, I could've solved the mystery right then and there but I decided to test out my own theory, so I remained oblivious letting him place a kiss to my neck, a sign in my opinion that this wouldn't be the only closet romp we had. I let him leave without another word and left his identity a secret. For now at least, if I have learnt anything, it's the fact that secrets don't remain secrets for long, espeically in this business.


End file.
